Layla
by Starangel5593
Summary: Layla had a normal life in Minnesota. She had her twin brother and her three best friends by her side. She was a cheerleader and a figure skater, but with friends like hers life can never truly be normal.
1. Layla

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush just Layla. This story is based off of the episodes so I don't own those either just the parts you don't recognize

Layla Mitchell was walking out of the school building with her cheer/Ice skating bag on her left shoulder and her backpack on the other. She quickly looked around trying to find her best friends. Layla spotted a familiar tall figure combing his hair. Layla shook her head and walked towards them. "Turn it and I predict a ninety percent chance of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us not them," her twin brother Logan said.

"Oh Logie, always the pessimistic one, what's going on now?" Layla asked.

"Kendall thinks it's a good idea to turn the sprinklers on soaking the girl's field hockey team," Logan exclaimed.

"Oh those girls hate me," Layla said.

"Who in the world could hate you, Baby Girl?" Kendall asked.

"I just said it, them," Layla laughed.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

Layla shrugged "I don't know something about lowering females' stance on being able to play sports just as well as guys."

"Girls are weird," Carlos said.

"Very, why do you think I hang out with you guys? I get enough girl drama on the cheer squad," Layla agreed while rolling her green eyes.

"Anyway back to the sprinkler, not a good idea," Logan said.

Carlos put on his helmet and yelled "WIMP!"

Layla and Kendall laughed as he tried to turn the t-bar by himself "It's stuck," Carlos told everyone.

"I had my pop star dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a Smokey Robinson song," James said.

He began to sing and Layla along with Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes. "What are we doing?" he asked bringing Layla out of her thoughts.

"Uh…janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve, and do you wanna help us soak the girl's field hockey team?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James said as he threw his bag down.

They all looked at the twins expectedly. "Sorry boys I have cheer practice. I'll see you after," Layla told them as she walked off.

"I gotta get new friends," Layla heard Logan mutter.

Layla was about to walk into the gym doors and she heard a bunch of high pitched screams. She shook her head and laughed those boys were gonna get it.

…

Thirty-five minutes later

"Ok I'm going to end practice early since its Friday. Be prepared to condition Monday, Wednesday, and next Friday," Coach Hannah said to the squad.

Everyone nodded, grabbed their stuff, and went to change. Layla had her long brown hair in waves. She looked at it deciding she needed to cut it; it was almost reaching the small of her back. She decided not to put make up back on, it was just the guys she was hanging out with and they constantly tell her she's too girly. Layla looked at the clock and realized that one of the guys wouldn't be here to come get her for another ten minutes. So she went into her personal practice room in the school. Other people are allowed to use it, but the choir teacher gave her permission to use this one whenever she wanted. She got a key and everything.

Layla set her bag down, grabbed her notebook, and went to the piano. Her notebook is filled with songs she's written. She didn't want to be a singer in fact her and her brother want to become doctors and work at the same hospital. Layla wants to be a pediatrician and Logan wants to be a brain surgeon, last time she checked, her brother can be very indecisive at times. So she's got her future set and ready to go, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have hobbies. There are only four people who are allowed to look in her notebook and they are James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. She opened to a slow duet song although she didn't know who was going to sing the guy part.

Layla started to play the intro and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. The signing was about to start, but there was no one to sing the guy part so she was just going to play until she sang. _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night,"_ A voice sang from the doorway.

Layla jumped slightly, but kept going knowing who it was by his voice. _"I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright," _Layla sang.

_"When I see you smiling I go Oh, Oh, Oh," _he continued.

_"I would never want to miss this,"_ she sang back.

_"Cause in my heart I know what this is."_

_ "This is what dreams are made of."_

_ "This is what dreams are made of."_

_ "I've got."_

The two voices blended perfectly with each other _"Somewhere I belong."_

"_I've got," _Layla sang.

"_Somebody to love," _both of them sang.

"_This is what,"_ Layla smiled.

"_Dreams," _he joined in.

"_Are made of," _Layla finished off the song.

Layla turned around and smiled at James. "I figured I'd find you here," he told her as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah, well this is usually where I am."

He offered her his arm "Shall we?"

Layla laughed and took his arm "We shall."

The song is What Dreams Are Made of by Paolo and Isabella from the Lizzie McGuire Movie.


	2. Pop Star?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush, just Layla

* * *

Layla and James were walking towards Kendall's house and about halfway there she asked "So what happened?"

James told her everything. She laughed as shook her head, those were her boys alright. James opened the door and let Layla in first. "Well aren't you a gentlemen?" she laughed.

"Yes, yes I am," he told her.

Layla shook her head as they walked into Kendall's living. They heard the ows, moans, and groans of pain from the remaining three. Layla laughed at them. "What's so funny Baby Girl?" Kendall asked her.

"That I missed watching you guys get your butts kicked by a bunch of girls," she told him.

"Shut up," Kendall told her.

The Pussycat Dolls were playing on the T.V and James sat down and stared at the T.V with love. Layla shook her head.

"Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away," Layla heard Kendall say.

Layla rolled her eyes and continued helping Logan clean his face up. "I'm gonna marry her someday," James told the group.

"You're going to marry Nicole Scherzinger, how?" Logan asked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kendall, Carlos, and Layla yelled.

James jumped up onto the table and announced his plan for his life…again, "I'm gonna be famous, I'm gonna sing in sold out arenas, have like five houses, make the girls go crazy, and then marry Nicole."

Layla laughed "Are you done?"

"Please be done," Logan told him.

"No, cause this is the part where I shake the booty," James told the twins.

He jumped off of the table and onto the couch in front of them and shook his butt. Layla looked at her brother. "I know I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded her head "Yeah, you should be."

"Carlos," Kendall said.

Carlos slapped on his helmet and tackled James to the floor behind the couch. Layla started laughing at the two of them wrestling. "Do you wanna be a pop star?" the T.V person asked.

"Yes," James responded as he popped up from behind the couch scaring Layla in the process.

He saw this and gently put his hand on her shoulder to apologize. "Well today's your chance if you're in…Minnesota. Are you ready?" the person continued.

"Hey I'm in Minnesota," James said.

Layla gasped "Oh my gosh."

"I know right," James said.

"Yeah, you know what state you live in. I'm so proud."

James glared at her and she just smiled innocently at him. Then a screaming blonde girl appeared on the screen "I'm gonna be the next Gwen Stefani!"

"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom," Kendall stated.

All five teens stood up and stared at the screen in shock. The T.V announcer continued "Gustavo Rocque 90's mega producer of bands like Boy Quake…"

"Horrible," Layla said.

"Boys in the Attic…"

"Lame," she said.

"And Boys City…" The announcer said.

"Made me wanna barf."

All of the boys cracked a smile at the small brunette rolling her eyes. The announcer continued "…is looking for his next big pop superstar. But he's even more famous for his quote in Rolling Stone when he said I can turn a dog into a pop star."

"I sing better than a dog," James told the group.

Layla laughed "Yeah, I hope so."

"Sign ups are until 5 pm so…" the announcer got tuned out as all five turned to the clock realizing it was 4:30.

"Call all moms now!" Kendall ordered.

Layla just watched the boys in amusement realizing it was stupid for her to call her mom when her brother was doing the same thing. "Mom call me back when you get this message we need a ride real bad," all of the boys said.

They all sat down and Layla got squished between James and Logan. Both boys failed to notice Layla trying to make room between the two so she just pushed Logan over to make room. After ten seconds James yelled "RING!"

Layla looked at James "James, it's been like ten seconds they're not going to call this…" she was cut off by the sound of Carlos' phone ringing.

"I stand corrected," Layla said.

All of the boys fought to see who was going to answer the phone. Carlos ended up winning. The five stood up as he talked on the phone "Hello…yeah…uh huh…ok great get here as fast as you can."

He hung up the phone and James asked "Your mom's coming?"

"No but this really nice lady is sending her crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding," Carlos said in an ecstatic voice.

Layla looked at Logan who just shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know."

James stared at Carlos for about a second then pushed him over the couch and starting fighting him. The other three looked at them with amusement until a vase was thrown over Layla's head causing her to scream. "Kendall," Logan yelled begging the blonde to help.

"The twins have their learner's permits," Kendall said quickly.

The two boys fighting stopped and looked at the three of them. It was only then that Layla noticed James was holding a lamp and Carlos was holding an egg beater. "But we need an adult with us in the car…" Logan started.

"And a car," Layla finished.

James stood up "Kendall do something."

"What are you looking at me for? Logan and Layla are the geniuses," he said.

"But, I panic under pressure and then you or Layla always come up with the answers," Logan argued.

"What that is so not true…" Kendall started.

"Yeah it is," Layla told him.

"It doesn't matter I know how to get there," he said.

The boys began to run out the door "Wait!" Layla yelled stopping them in their tracks.

"What's wrong Baby girl?" James asked.

"Uh… Kendall, Logan, and Carlos need to change they're in ripped up shirts," she said looking at them.

"We don't have time Lay," Logan argued.

"It's going to take like ten seconds to change your shirts. Now go!" she ordered.

"Yes, mom" the three said.

She shook her head and sighed "Boys."

"Hey!" James protested.

Layla just laughed at turned towards the stairs when she heard the other boys' footsteps. Kendall was the first she could see, then Logan, and finally Carlos. However, the last boy missed a step causing him to fall into Logan. Logan fell into Kendall and the three boys fell the rest of the way down the stairs. This caused Layla and James to burst out into laughter. "Shut up," Kendall told both of them.

"Come on let's go!" James said already out the door.

"Ok jeez pushy we're coming, we're coming," Layla said grabbing her coat following the boy out into the bitter cold night.

Kendall led them to his neighbor's house and explained his plan to them. Kendall knocked on the door and his neighbor answered it. "All you have to do is sit in the car, Logan will drive, and we'll shovel your walkway for free all winter long," Kendall explained.

The group gave Kendall's elderly neighbor and smile hoping she'd agree to it. Not even a minute later the boys were carrying the old women to her car. She was put into the back with Carlos and James while Layla and Kendall shared the seat in the front. "This is so illegal," Layla said as Kendall handed her the seat belt.

Kendall looked at her "Don't turn into your brother now."

Layla laughed as Logan said "Hey!"

James was the worst part of the ride he kept constantly telling Logan "Hurry up! We don't have much time. Logan we need to get there! Hurry!"

Finally Layla snapped "JAMES, Oh my goodness shut the hell up. We'll be there soon."

Needless to say he was quiet after that. Within five minutes the group arrived. "Go, go, go, go," James said.

The ground was slick because of the ice covering it. Layla slid and almost fell, but Carlos caught her before she face planted. "Thanks," she said running after James.

The rest quickly followed her. Layla ran in and saw James' coat on the floor and him talking to a lady holding a clip board. She heard him sing and then Layla stopped. It wasn't enough warning for the others because they ran right into causing her to almost fall again. Luckily the three caught her. "Sorry Baby Girl," they apologized.

"It's cool," she replied picking James' coat up.

James turned around "You got it!" Layla said.

"YES!" all of the other boys yelled.

James hugged Layla "Hey sorry snapping at you earlier," she told him.

He smiled at her "Already forgotten."

Layla laughed and shook her head glad that James was so forgiving and understanding towards her. Then the group heard screaming and doors banging open. Two security guards were carrying a blonde girl who was thrashing around in their grip. "I'm going to be the next Gwen Stefani. Oh…hey guys," the blonde girl said.

All of them waved at her "Hey Jenny."

"He's evil. I'm a star, a STAR!" Jenny continued saying.

"Ok," Layla said.

The lady who gave James his number approached the group. "You name?" she asked Logan.

"Me? Oh no thank you I'm going to be a doctor," Logan told her.

"Yeah well I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile, and Justin Timberlake made over 44 million dollars last year."

Logan just looked at her and pointed to his chest "Hit me."

Layla shook her head at her brother. "I wanna be famous too!" Carlos said.

He then attempted to sing and the lady just put a number on his chest and turned to Layla. She studied the girl for a second "What about you? You're strikingly beautiful and you'll have guys all over you."

Layla laughed "Thanks, but that already happens…so I'm good."

The lady nodded and put a number on her anyway. "You tall, blonde, and eyebrows you want your dreams to come true?"

Kendall smiled "Sorry my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wilds, but I'll also consider the Maple Leaves."

"Oh," was all she said then slapped a number on his chest.

She causally walked up to James "810 is next."

James looked at the group then quickly switched with Logan "Oh look you're next."

The group looked at him with a 'what are you doing' expression. "Dude you don't sing," Carlos said to Logan.

The twins laughed "Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history."

Logan then continued "Luckily I'm a genius. I'll think of something. Kendall, Layla?"

"Beat box," both said.

"Got it," he said as he handed his clip board to Carlos and threw his jacket at Layla. The remaining four sat down and waited for Logan to come out.


	3. The audition

Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush, just Layla. I don't know how to spell Kendall's neighbor's name so she's known as Kendall's neighbor.

* * *

Layla sat in a chair next to Carlos and Kendall. She began wondering why she was even in this position. She didn't want to be a singer she wanted to be a doctor, right? Layla could feel a headache coming on. "You ok Baby Girl?" Kendall asked. Layla nodded "Headache."

Kendall gently hugged her and kissed her head "Sorry Lay. Do you think it's your nerves?" Layla sat and thought for a second "Yeah."

"Why?" he asked. Layla just looked at her hands and shook her head. "Baby Girl listen to me. You are a talented singer…" Kendall started. "...a beautiful girl…" James cut in. "…and the sweetest person ever," Carlos finished.

Layla blushed and smiled at the three of them. "Thanks, but you know I hate singing by myself." "Yeah I don't get that you sing just fine with us around," Kendall told her.

"You guys don't count I've known you all my whole life. It's easy to sing in front of you. But when it's other people I don't think so. Remember Freshman choir?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah, the choir teacher gave you a solo and you asked to give it to someone else. He refused and forced you to sing the solo at the concert," Carlos said. Layla nodded "Yeah and then when the solo came up I fainted and fell off the stage."

"It's been a year, Baby Girl…" Kendall started. "A year is not that long Kendall. I still have my fear," She argued.

"You'll be fine we'll be right in the audience focus on us and not him," Kendall told her. Layla nodded and Kendall rubbed her back comfortingly.

Just then Logan came out with a frightened look on his face. The group could hear a man yelling "COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Layla mirrored Logan's frightened look.

Logan calmly sat down and looked at the group "Don't go in there. He's Satan…Satan with bug eye sunglasses." He pulled his knees to his chest and began rocking.

Layla shook her head, stood up, and walked away from the doors shouting "I'm out!" "Layla, stop!" Kendall told her "You're not going anywhere, but into that room."

Layla looked at him as if he had three heads. Layla opened her mouth "811, 811 is next," the lady said interrupting Layla.

Kendall picked up Layla and sat her down in the seat where she previously was. Layla huffed and crossed her arms and her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James switch numbers with Carlos. She just rolled her eyes and continued to glare at the wall in front of her. "All you buddy! Go get him…yeah" She heard James say.

Carlos sat for a second before jumping up, putting his helmet on, and tapping it twice. He stopped at the door as if waiting for something. Layla tried to hide her smile, but it didn't work and she lightly laughed. Satisfied Carlos walked into the room.

Not even a minute later Carlos came out saying "Not going to Hollywood!" Layla, Kendall, and Logan laughed. "What did you do…you know what I don't think I wanna know," Layla said.

The lady came out into the lobby and looked at the group with a seriously pissed off look on her face "812, 812 is up." Layla felt sorry for her. She knew her friends well and they can be very rambunctious and annoying when you're trying to get something done.

Layla didn't realize her mistake of going into deep thought until it was too late. James had already switched numbers with her. She looked down at her leg and saw a yellow sticker with the number 812 written on it. She faced James with a very calm and collected face "REALLY? DID YOU NOT HEAR MY WHOLE FREAK OUT EARLIER?" she yelled.

James shrunk back in fear. "Yeah you should be scared," Layla told him. Without thinking about what she was doing she yanked off her coat and threw it at James.

Before she stepped into the doors she stopped. "We'll be in the audience Layla," Kendall reassured her. Without another word Layla pushed opened the doors and walked on stage.

She heard someone whispering because who ever he was wasn't good at whispering. "Let's see if she's got the talent to back up her looks," he whispered.

Layla walked up to the mic and noticed her friends sneaking in behind a mean looking guy. She took a deep breath and began belting out the song. "_Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside. Anymore...Anymore...Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes. Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes." _

She smiled when she finished. "You've got ok talent, but not good enough for me. NEXT!" the man she guessed to be Gustavo yelled. Layla glared daggers at him. She shook her head, threw the mic down, and stormed off stage. James began to walk onto the stage she smiled sadly at him and he returned a nervous one. The others called her over, but she shook her head and walked out.

Ok talent? Ok talent? How could he say that to her? She poured her heart into that song. She hit every note perfectly. Layla couldn't think of something that she did wrong. She grabbed her coat that James left on a chair for her and walked outside.

Layla wasn't sure why she was so upset. She didn't want to be a singer…or maybe she did. Singing was her way of venting. If James wouldn't have gotten her mad she wouldn't have chosen the song she did. But it didn't matter anymore. She would never become a singer she would become a doctor. For some reason that thought, the same thought that used to make her excited, disappointed her.

Layla was pulled out of her thoughts when loud bangs and screams were heard from inside. She noticed the boys being dragged out by security guards. "Excuse me? What's going on?" Layla asked one of them.

"That's none of your business," the guard responded. "Uh...yeah I think it is. Those are my friends and I have a right to kn…" Layla started before she was picked up and thrown over the guy's shoulder.

"Put me DOWN!" Layla ordered. The guy just ignored her. "You know there's a reason I'm short. I like being close to the ground. So put me down," Layla said while struggling against her captor's grip "UGH!"

The group was split up Logan, Layla, and James in one cop car, Kendall, Carlos, and Kendall's neighbor in the other. "This is so not how I wanted to spend my Friday night," Layla said while hitting her head on the window. "Ow," she whispered. Layla gently rubbed her head and then continued staring out the window.

Five minutes later the group was being pulled out of the cop cars and onto Kendall's front stoop. One of the police officers rang the doorbell and Mrs. Knight answered the door. Kendall, James, and Carlos smiled at her while Logan and Layla looked like little kids who got caught stealing from the cookie jar and were being reprimanded by their mother. "Mom…remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow that was close…and I love you," Kendall told her trying to get out of the trouble they were in.

Mrs. Knight folded her arms and looked at the teens. "I feel so alive," Kendall's neighbor said. Layla laughed at the elderly women. Mrs. Knight turned to the police "I'll take it from here, thank you officers."

The teens were released into Mrs. Knight's custody and the five walked into the house fearing what kind of trouble they were going to get into. "Dude how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all day at work, and I made up the giant turd song," Kendall told him. "It was catchy," Logan said.

Layla looked at them "What? I'm so confused." Kendall shook his head "I'll explain everything later Baby Girl." Layla just sighed and stood in line with her boys facing Mrs. Knight.

"What happened? The truth now!" Mrs. Knight asked. All of the teens exchanged looks and started their story.

Logan started it "You're neighbor tried to help make James famous." "But this producer guy was super mean to everyone," Carlos picked up where Logan left off. "So I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight. But nobody got hurt," Kendall added. "And now I'm really sad," James said extremely depressed.

Mrs. Knight turned to Layla "I was not in the room when this happened. I was just thrown into a police car when I said they were my friends." Mrs. Knight nodded her head "Ok who wants sandwiches?" she asked. All the teens smiled and raised their hands.

"Wait, that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to them or slap 'em with the hard cheese," Katie, Kendall's younger sister, yelled.

"What?" Layla laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch fox anymore," Mrs. Knight told Katie as she walked out of the room.

"Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?" Katie asked. "Yeah ditto, I have yet to hear it," Layla told the boys. They boys looked at each other. Kendall started first, then James and Carlos joined, and lastly Logan. After the second time singing it Layla joined in as well.

The doorbell rang, but the teens just kept singing and left the room to answer the door. Kendall opened the door and all five teens screamed at the sight in front of them. Logan rubbed his ear because unfortunately Layla had a very high pitch scream and it usually hurt people's ears. "Sorry Logie," Layla muttered. Logan just shrugged his shoulders in response.

The twins turned their attention to Gustavo and his assistant waving at them. "YES!" James yelled as he ran outside. He hugged Gustavo and said "I knew you'd come back for me." Gustavo pushed him away "I'm not here for you. I'm here for him."

Layla looked wide eyed at the finger pointing at Kendall. "What?" James asked. "What?" the other four teenagers asked in the same shocked tone. Mrs. Knight's voice was heard from the kitchen "I'll make some tea."

After everyone was inside Gustavo sat in a chair across from Kendall. The others sat on the couch next to Kendall. "Mrs. Knight I wanna take your family to Los Angeles and record some demos with Kendall," Gustavo said politely.

Layla shook her head "Where is the jerk face producer that yelled, screamed, and got us arrested at?" she asked her brother. It was louder than she intended because Gustavo glared at her. She just raised her eyebrows and gave him an 'I dare you' look.

"You can't be serious?" Kendall asked. "It'll take three months, we'll take care of all of your expenses," Gustavo's assistant told him.

Kendall looked at the other four and just shook his head basically saying 'this guy is nuts'. "Kendall you have a gift. You have the fire," Gustavo told him. At this Layla had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. "You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have 5 HOUSES!"

Layla smiled "There he is." Logan and Carlos snickered at her comment. James took his opportunity to try and get Gustavo to take him. He started singing, but Gustavo interrupted him "Please stop, don't ever do that again." James just hung his head in disappointment.

Layla laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand to comfort him. He just kissed her head to silently tell her 'thank you'. Gustavo's assistant picked up the conversation as if the interruptions never occurred "Kendall we've traveled to twenty-two cities. We've auditioned over 20,000 people, and Gustavo's picked you."

"But I'm not a singer," Kendall argued. Katie turned to him "You sing all the time in the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night."

"No I don't" he argued. "Yes you do, honey." Kendall's mom told him.

Katie continued "When you shovel the driveway, when you answered the door two minutes ago." "That's not singing," he told her. "Yes it is honey," his mom said.

"And he's always singing along to the 90's channel," Layla added. Kendall turned to Layla "LAYLA!" Layla just shrugged her shoulders and smiled triumphantly she had successfully annoyed Kendall for the day.

"So whatta ya say kiddo? Wanna go up to L.A and be molded and shaped into a pop star by the Gustavo Rocque," Gustavo asked. Layla shook his head "He is so conceded." Again Gustavo glared at her.

Kendall looked at his friends and family. All of them looked at him with a 'say yes' expression. All except Layla whose expression said 'it's your choice'. Then Kendall looked back at Gustavo he scoffed "No."

Gustavo just looked at him then smashed the teacup he was holding with his hands. At this Carlos busted out into laughter. Layla looked at him "Carlos." He quickly stopped laughing. Gustavo set the saucer down with the broken tea cup on the coffee table "I'm gonna need to take a minute. I'm gonna need to take a minute right now."

He stood up and walked out the door. His assistant put some money on the table "For the teacup." Then another crash was heard. Everyone looked towards the door. "And for the planter outside," she said putting more money on the table. Then a car alarm went off, and the assistant gave up and put the remaining money on the table.

Before she left she gave Kendall her card "Here's my card, if you change your mind call. You should think about this Kendall. We leave tomorrow at two." The occupants of the couch just sat there and watched her leave.

Katie slapped the back of her brother's head "Idiot. I'm taking a twenty." She snatched the money up and left the room. "I think it's time for us to go," Layla said.

Kendall and Mrs. Knight nodded. Layla motioned for the other three to follow her out. Once they were down the street Layla sighed "Well that was extremely awkward." Logan nodded "Tell me about it."

* * *

The song was Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes.


	4. The answer

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush, just Layla

Layla woke up the next morning by whispering. "Should we wake her up?" a voice asked.

"I don't know," another said.

"We should wake her up," the first voice said.

"Shut up!" Layla told them as she covered her head with her pillow.

The two voices laughed. As a response to the laughter Layla chucked her pillow at one of them. "Ow, Layla!" she heard James say.

Layla laughed "Haha bullseye."

He looked at her seriously "That's not funny Layla."

"Awe did I mess up your hair? I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically.

He just looked at her and began combing his hair. Layla just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Is Logan up yet?" Layla asked Carlos since James was busy with his hair.

"No," he told her.

"Ok I'll wake him up," Layla said as she left her room.

Layla went to her brother's room and saw him sleeping soundly with a book open next to him. She laughed at the sight. Layla took the book and put a book mark in it. Then she jumped on the bed and yelled 'LOGAN, GET UP, GET UP!"

Her brother jerked awake, and Layla laughed when he fell on the floor. James and Carlos rushed into the room and joined Layla in laughter at the sight of Logan on the floor. Layla looked at Logan's alarm clock and gasped. "What Baby Girl?" James asked.

"It's almost nine!" she yelled back.

Layla ran around her room throwing things until she found what she needed. She slid on a pair of PINK sweat pants, a black tank top, and a matching PINK zip up hoodie. Layla pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail and threw a silver scrunchy on her ponytail. She pulled on black uggs and threw a new outfit into her gym bag. Layla ran back into her brother's room and kissed his cheek. "Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Work," she told him as she ran out of the room.

Layla ran into the kitchen and quickly kissed her mom goodbye. "Layla, you need breakfast," her mom said.

"No time Momma, got to go," Layla told her as she pulled her coat on and grabbed her gym bag and skates.

"Open your mouth," her mom ordered.

Layla rolled her eyes and her mom stuck half a bagel in her mouth. "THANKS!" Layla muffled.

Layla's mom kissed her head "Have fun, darling."

Layla walked out the door and walked down the street towards the town ice rink. "Hey Baby Girl," she heard Kendall say.

Layla smiled "Hey. Going to work too?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

Layla nodded "So…"

"I don't wanna talk about Lay," he told her.

Layla sighed "Ok."

The two stopped talking until they reached Kendall's work at the Grocery store. "I'll talk to you later," he told her.

"Yeah," she said as she hugged him.

Layla continued walking a couple of blocks to the ice rink. The class she taught didn't start until 9:30 but she wanted some time to warm up. Layla quickly laced up her skates and started to warm up.

Twenty minutes later she started hearing her kids showing up. On Tuesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays she taught a class of six and seven year olds. They already know how to skate and now they're starting to learn beginner figure skating techniques. Since Layla was a competitive figure skater her instructor asked her to teach younger kids.

"Good morning class," Layla smiled.

"Good morning Miss Layla," her class chorused.

An hour later Layla dismissed the kids. She noticed three figures sitting on a bench. As soon as all the kids were picked up Layla skated over to them "Hey Losers," she greeted them.

"Losers? You're calling us Losers?" James asked her.

"No I'm calling the invisible people behind you Losers," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Really? Lay that's not very nice," Carlos told her.

The other three just looked at him. "I'm gonna go change now," Layla told the boys.

Ten minutes later Layla walked out of the bathroom and joined the guys at the door. "So has Kendall told you anything about last night?" Logan asked her.

Layla shook her head "He said he didn't wanna talk about it."

The rest of the way to the grocery store the four stayed quiet. Luckily for them Kendall was outside collecting carts. The four walked up to him. Logan grabbed a stray cart and started rolling it back and forth. "So I did the math last night on this whole singing thing and Katie was right…you're an idiot," he told Kendall.

Logan then shoved the cart towards the cart return station. Instead of making it in he hit a parked car. Layla laughed at her brother's failed attempt. "That's breaking right?" Logan asked.

Layla shook her head "No, not at all."

"Guys I don't wanna go to L.A. with that jerk. I wanna be here with you jerks, playing hockey for our team," Kendall explained to the group.

"But this is just like hockey only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing," Carlos said.

"What have you got to loose?" Logan added.

"Dude, California the girls, the beach, the stars, the _girls_," Carlos told him.

"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers professor," Kendall said to Logan.

Logan quickly pulled out his phone and pretended to use it as a calculator. "Let's see carry the two…and nope still an idiot."

Kendall just rolled his eyes then he turned to James "What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you," James said.

"You just did," Logan, Layla, and Carlos informed him.

"You know what…part of me hates you. No all of me hates you right now, but call that guy back," James told him.

"That guys said you had no talent," Kendall then turned to Logan "made you cry," then he turned to Layla "said you were ok, but not good enough, and broke my mom's teacup."

"But he wants to make you famous," James said as he pushed the cart towards the station. However, he ended up hitting a guy walking towards his car.

"Sorry," the group apologized.

The guy just stood up and started mumbling things as he stormed off. Carlos stepped up to the plate "Ok if I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back."

He grabbed the cart and began running with it. Then he screamed and jumped into the cart. Layla began thinking that he was actually going to make it, well that was until a car ran into the car. Layla covered her mouth with her hand, but then began to laugh. "You should still call that guy," Logan told Kendall.

James pulled out a crinkled and folded up piece of paper that had the cover of Rolling Stones on it "He's been on the cover of rolling stones."

"What other odd things do you carry in your pocket?" Layla laughed.

James looked at her "My lucky comb and 8 by 10 personalized headshots; one boy next door, one bad boy."

Layla shook her head "Sorry I asked."

Carlos came back to the group and approached Layla "We just want what's best for you man."

"Not even close Carlos," Layla told him.

Carlos then turned to Kendall "You," then he just fell straight to the ground.

"He got hit by a car for you," Logan added.

"Opportunities come like this once in a life time," James reminded him.

Kendall sighed and turned to Layla "What about you?"

"Look it's not my place to tell you if you should or shouldn't go…but this is a great opportunity Kendall, I think you should take it."

Kendall looked at the group for a second "So let me get this straight. If you all had the chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?"

"YES!" all four said while holding out their phones for him to use.

Kendall looked at them then pushed the nearest cart straight into the station. Layla looked at him with a 'what are you planning look'. He just smirked and pulled out his phone to make the call.

Five minutes later the teens were gathered at the entrance of the store. Logan had just gotten back from buy a soda and Layla, being Layla, stole it from him and took a drink. He just glared at her then took a drink himself. A minute later a white limo pulled up in front of the store. The group decided to make sure Kendall took the deal "Don't think about him, think about millions of dollars," Logan told him.

"Think millions of girls," Carlos added.

"Think of me as a back up singer who gets his own career after…" James started.

"James stop. That's not helping," Layla interrupted.

By then Gustavo reached the five teens "Well?"

"Ok I'll go to L.A. with you to record some demos…" Kendall started.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief that was until Kendall finished what he was saying "…if you take me and my buds and make us a singing group."

"Dude!" Carlos said.

Logan started coughing "Oh! Cola up my nose."

"What?" Layla asked.

"You said you guys would go," Kendall told the group.

"Oh I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals," Gustavo said.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us," Kendall informed him.

"What?" Layla asked again.

Gustavo started laughing "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh that's right…they can't!"

"Well I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs," Kendall pointed to James who pulled out the paper with the Rolling Stone cover on it "And you can turn them into stars, right?"

"What?" Layla asked again, but this time a little louder.

Gustavo ripped the page out of James' hands "Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'm amazing, I'm amazing. If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured twenty-two cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way, NO WAY, I'm taking the five dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars it's never gonna happen, NEVER!"

Kendall just looked at him "So we have a deal?"

"Yup," Gustavo said as he stormed back to his limo.

"WHAT?" Layla asked.

The boys just kept cheering. "Does nobody hear me saying WHAT?" Layla yelled.

"Baby Girl, you said it yourself that this was a great opportunity," Kendall reminded her.

"Yeah, for you, not for me. I'm done with singing, finished, finito, what more do I have to say to get it through your head," Layla argued.

"What are you saying?" Kendall asked her.

"I'm not going. You guys should, but I'm not," Layla told them as she walked off.

She heard the guys calling after her but she just kept going. She had no idea where she was going, but something led her to the gym where the cheerleaders practiced their tumbling. Layla just took her shoes off and went over to the trampoline to warm up. After ten minutes she went to the uneven bars and began flipping over them. As soon as she landed she heard a voice "Usually when you come up here, there's something bothering you."

Layla turned to Coach Hannah "Yeah I am."

"What's wrong?" her Coach asked.

Layla sighed and explained the whole thing. "I just don't know what to do?" she added.

"Layla even though I want you here for the squad it would be selfish of me to ask you to say. You should take this chance. I have a feeling it would be good for you," Coach Hannah responded. She patted Layla's shoulder and walked into her office.

Layla got up and threw tricks on the floor until she heard the door open. She did a back handspring then stopped. "Ok I'll go," Layla turned to the guys.

They all smiled "Really?"

Layla nodded. The four boys ran over to her and hugged her. "Ok guys I love you too, but I…can't…breath," Layla told them. They released her and the five made their way home to pack.


	5. Leaving Minnesota

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush, just Layla. I also don't own Tracey she belongs to pokemonrul432

* * *

Layla was in the middle of packing her bags when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called.

James walked into her room "Need any help?"

Layla sighed "I would love some help. Umm…you can get my hair stuff in a bag."

James nodded and started to pack her hair accessories, products, and styling tools. Layla turned up the radio and began singing one of her really good friend's, Tracey, songs. _"Ooh Aah just a little bit. Ooh Aah a little bit more. Ooh Aah just a little bit. You know what I'm looking for. Ooh Aah just a little bit. Ooh Aah a little bit more. Ooh Aah just a little bit. I'll give you love you can't ignore."_

Layla turned off the radio and turned to James. "So how long has it been since you talked to Tracey?"

James shrugged "A week, she's on tour I think."

Layla sighed "James she's your sister. I can't go a few hours without talking to Logan."

"You and Logan have a different relationship. I love Trace, but she has other things in her life and sometimes she's an annoying little sister."

Layla raised an eyebrow at him "And you don't think Logan and I fight?"

"Do you?" he asked.

Layla thought for a couple of seconds "No, but that's beside the point. One of these days we're going to fight. Just you wait."

"Yeah and when that happens the world will end," James told her.

Layla just shrugged her shoulders "Ok I think I'm ready. I so need to go shopping when we get to L.A. I hardly have any clothes good for the weather there."

James just laughed "You are such a girl."

Layla turned to James "Ha, ha, ha you're one to talk," she chucked a pillow at him.

"Would you quit throwing pillows at me?" James yelled.

Layla shook her head "No I'm good."

He laughed and helped bring her suitcases downstairs by her brother's. Before he left he noticed two notebooks on her desk. "Hey Baby Girl!" he yelled.

Layla bounded up the stairs "Yeah?"

James held up the two notebooks "Don't wanna forget these."

Layla gasped "I can't believe I almost forgot them. I'll just put them in my bag that's staying with me. I have a feeling I'll be writing on the three and half hour flight."

James laughed and Layla took one last look at her room "Do you think we'll ever come back?"

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. "I don't know Lay. I just don't know," he sighed.

Layla shut off her lights and walked out the room. James kept his arms tight around her waist. She tried to walk normally but with James' arms around her waist and him walking so close to her was causing her to stumble. "James I don't think this is working out very well," Layla laughed.

James huffed "Fine."

Layla laughed when he let go and stormed down the stairs. "What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked James.

"He's mad because I told him he couldn't keep his arms around me and walk down the stairs at the same time," Layla explained while making sure her skates where in her gym bag.

Kendall nodded "I can see why that would make him mad."

Layla just rolled her eyes. The boys quickly got Layla's stuff into the car. The twins said goodbye to their mom and the car that Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, arranged to pick the Knights and the four other teens up drove towards the airport. Thirty minutes later the teens, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were in a private jet on their way to L.A.

Layla pulled out a notebook and began writing. "Whatcha writing? Kendall asked her.

Layla looked up and noticed all four boys were leaning close trying to see what she was writing. She looked at the four of them "Wanna hear it?"

The boys nodded their heads. _"Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down. I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I would pray (I would pray). Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here. So I prayed I could break away. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."_

"So what do you think?" she asked them.

"God Layla how the hell did you not get into Hollywood earlier?" Kendall asked.

Layla shrugged "I guess I never really tried."

"Well you should have," he told her leaning back in his seat.

Carlos, who was sitting next to Kendall, sat back as well. The two went back to their game of war.

Layla was stuck between Logan and James. Logan went back to reading one of his many books he brought with him. James stole Layla's pen and wrote James loves Layla on the corner of her song. Layla laughed and stole the pen back and wrote Layla loves James under it. The two of them laughed. Layla loved the relationship she and James had. It was a flirty best friend relationship. "So are you going to finish the song?" James asked.

Layla looked at him "No I'm going to leave it as it is."

"Oh you're so funny."

Layla flipped her hair "And you better not forget it."

James laughed. "Actually I'm exhausted. I'm pretty sure I'm going to sleep after I get a good portion done," Layla told him.

James shook his head and put his ear buds back in. Layla yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. Within seconds she was fast asleep and James followed a few minutes later.

* * *

The songs were Ooh Aah...Just a little bit by Gina G. and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry this was shorter than my others it was just a filler chapter.


	6. The Pool

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush, just Layla

* * *

Layla was woken up by someone gently shaking her. "Five more minutes," she told the person.

Laughter filled her ears "Baby Girl the plane's about to land. Wake up," Kendall said.

"No later," she told him.

"It's sunny and like eighty degrees," he added.

Layla stretched and yawned "Alright I'm up."

The boys laughed. As soon as the plane landed everyone gathered their luggage and headed towards the front of the airport. Kelly was waiting to greet them "Hey guys," she greeted the group.

"Hey Kelly," the group responded.

"Alright we have two limos, you five," she pointed to the teens "can go in this one while Mrs. Knight, Katie, and I will go in the other one."

Without needing more encouragement the teens piled into the limo. "This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!" the twins told him.

"Hey driver can you turn on the radio?" Kendall asked him.

The driver smiled and did so. For the whole ride the five were dancing like idiots, staring out the window, pointing out sites to each other, taking stupid pictures of each other, and much to the driver's displeasure somehow sticking half of their bodies outside of the limo whether it was by window or the sun roof.

The teens' limo pulled up to an apartment building and they noticed that Kelly, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were already waiting for them. "Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous," Kelly told them.

Mrs. Knight touched a palm tree planted next to the building. She turned back to the group "That's the first palm tree I ever touched."

The group smiled and laughed at her. Kelly continued "Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in T.V, movies, and music."

"Oh hey there's that funny kid from the juice box commercial," Kendall pointed out.

The redheaded boy was struggling against his mother's grip yelling "I just want my childhood back!"

Layla turned to James and mouthed "Wow".

He nodded in agreement. Kelly looked at the group "Ok you guys are going to love it here. The rooms are clean, you're close to the studio, and there is an amazing pool."

The teens threw down their luggage and ran to the pool. "Wow!" Layla said.

"Oh Yeah!" the boys said.

The five quickly grabbed five chairs, and a minute later Layla got up. "Where are you Baby Girl?" Kendall asked her.

"To change, I'm at a pool wearing boots, a sweater, and jeans enough said," she responded as she walked off.

The boys shook their heads and soaked up the sun. "I'm back, don't worry," Layla said five minutes later.

"Whoa Layla when did you start looking hot?" Kendall asked her.

She laughed "Oh Kendall darling I've always been this hot, you've just been to stupid to notice it."

The rest of the group laughed at their playful banter. James sighed "We are so not in Minnesota anymore."

"Uh…Minne who now?" Logan asked.

The five laughed. Kendall sat up "What can I say you guys were right."

Just then a brunette girl around their age approached Kendall wearing a purple sparkly prom dress. Then she slapped him "How dare you. What we had was real, but you threw it all away for Trish, TRISH, my sworn enemy. I never wanna see you again Troy, NEVER!"

The girl walked away and the teens just looked at each other confusedly. "What just happened?" Kendall asked.

"You new guys just met Camille. The Palm wood's method actress queen," a voice said.

Everyone began looking for who the voice belonged to and where the person was. Layla pointed to the trashcan next to Kendall. Kendall cautiously opened the lid, and the redhead juice box kid popped up "The name's Tyler. You may have seen me acting in various juice box commercials, only I don't wanna be an actor. I wanna be a kid."

The teens smiled at him. He was just too cute to not smile at him. "Tyler?" a panicky voice yelled.

"Oh hide me!" Tyler said ducking back into the trashcan.

Kendall quickly put the lid over the trashcan just as a woman came running up to them "Have you seen my son, red hair, adorable, born to be a star! WE'VE GOT AN AUDITION!"

The teens looked at each other trying not to laugh. "He went that way," they said pointing towards the way she just came from.

When Tyler's mother was out of sight the five turned their attention back to the trashcan where Tyler was hiding in "She's gone."

"Thanks," Tyler told them.

"So is everyone here an actor?" Logan asked.

"No, that's Guitar Dude. He's a songwriter," Tyler told them.

The five turned towards Guitar Dude "What's up?" he said to the group.

The group waved at him. "That's Lightning the T.V. wonder dog," Tyler pointed out a dog across the pool.

The dog waved at the group and they were all slightly shocked at that. "He's good," Kendall said.

"Oh and then there's the Jennifers," he told the group as he pointed to the pool doors.

Three girls walked out in slow motion. The second they entered the pool area the boys were staring open mouthed at them. Layla just rolled her eyes and pulled out her songwriting notebook. "Three girls of the same name who sing, dance, and act," Layla heard Tyler say.

The Jennifers walked pass the group only to be stopped by James "Hey!"

Layla laughed to herself and shook her head. Just by the way they 'walked' into the area Layla could tell they were snobs. She's dealt with plenty of these girls on the cheer squad. _This will not end well for you, James_ Layla thought.

The three turned around and looked at them. "We're in a band," James said acting cool.

"Really, oh my gosh," the three said.

"And we're actresses that don't care," Jennifer 3 said.

Layla started silently laughing at her friends. "Wanna go to the movies tonight?" Carlos asked obviously not getting the fact that the Jennifers don't care.

Layla laughed harder at this. "Are you guys starring in the movie?" Jennifer 2 asked.

Carlos shook his head "No."

"Then no," Jennifer 1 told him.

"If that seems harsh it's because it is and so is this town. So…" Jennifer 3 said.

"Later!" all three said as they walked off.

Layla just shook her head "Trust me guys you don't wanna date girls like that. They only date you to A. Gain popularity. And since we're still nobodies, that's not a problem. B. Make an ex boyfriend jealous. That is probably possible. Finally, C. To make other girls jealous of them. I have a feeling since I'm the only girl hanging out with you guys and they ignored me, that will not be an issue. Point is you don't wanna date girls like that. All they do is use you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure Layla," Carlos waved her off.

"Fine don't take my advice," Layla threw her hands up.

"Ok reality check. We have to promise ourselves now that we won't let this singing thing or this town change us. We are four hockey players and a figure skater from Minnesota, we can never forget that. Do we all agree?" Kendall asked looking at the group.

"Yes!" the other four said. Kendall sighed in relief and laid back.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Layla looked up from writing and noticed the boys were in the pool on inflatable loungers and sipping from coconuts. She rolled her eyes and looked at her song. She had written the next verse and was currently adding the chorus. _"__Wanna feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train. Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will), and breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."_

Layla couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. So Layla looked up and caught the brown eyes of a gorgeous guy staring at her. She quickly looked away. "Tyler!" Layla called the redhead over.

"Yeah Layla what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Who's that guy behind me staring at me?" she asked.

Tyler quickly looked over Layla's shoulder "Oh that's Dakota Andrews."

"What does he do?" she asked.

"He's a male model."

"Do you know if he's single?" Layla asked.

"He had a girlfriend a several months back, but they broke up."

She nodded "Thanks."

He waved at her and left. She turned around and jumped back a little when she noticed Dakota standing at the edge of her chair. "Hey Green Eyes you want a drink?" he said.

If it were any Minnesota guy she would have laughed and walked away, but this guy was just so cute she couldn't help but fall for his cheesy pick-up line. She did laugh, but it came out more as a giggle "Depends are you getting me one?"

He smiled "I am now."

Dakota walked away and Layla smiled. She caught the eye of her brother and he looked at her with a questioning look. Layla just shrugged and Logan shook his head. Dakota came back and sat in the chair that James previously occupied. "Here you go, one strawberry and banana smoothie," he said handing Layla the smoothie.

Layla smiled at him "Thanks. I'm Layla."

Dakota smiled back "Dakota Andrews."

She didn't notice the guys get out of the pool until they were sitting behind her. "Oh hey guys this is Dakota Andrews, and he is…what exactly do you do?" Layla asked him.

"Oh I'm a male model," he responded.

She turned to the boys smirking "He's a male model."

"Yeah a male model who's sitting in my chair," James said.

Layla looked at him "James stop being a baby about it, and go get a new one. There are plenty of chairs to go around."

"Then why doesn't he get a new one?" James asked.

"What's your problem James, he's just sitting here. Just go get another chair," Layla told him.

"Yeah sure," James mumbled as he got up.

"Sorry about that," Layla told Dakota.

"Is he always like that?" Dakota asked her.

Layla shook her head "No I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Guys, come on gotta head to the studio. Gustavo wants you there for pop group training," Kelly told the group.

The group nodded. "Bye Dakota," Layla waved.

"See ya Green eyes."

Layla rolled her eyes "Layla."

He waved and the group walked towards the limo taking them to the studio.

* * *

Again the song Breakaway is Kelly Clarkson's not mine.


	7. Pop Group Boot Camp

Ok because I took such a long time to update I'm giving you a long chapter. Sorry about the long update, I've been sick, I've had school, and Dance. I didn't find much time to write, but I will try and post as soon as I can with the next chapter. I don't own anything, but Layla. **

* * *

******

Chapter 7

Once in the limo Layla turned to James "What is your problem?"

He looked at her "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? James what the hell was that back at the pool?"

"Layla I was sitting there first. It was my spot and he had no right to take it."

Layla shook her head "I can't believe you."

"What?" James challenged.

"I didn't realize that we had gone back to kindergarten."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're acting like a five year-old who doesn't want to share his toys."

"Maybe I don't wanna share my toys," James countered.

Layla just rolled her eyes "It was a stupid lounge chair James. It wasn't going anywhere."

James looked out the window and mumbled something. "What?" Layla asked.

"Nothing, don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"GUYS!" Kendall yelled.

Both Layla and James looked up at him. "We don't need this right now. Please let's just calm down and you two can make up," Kendall told them.

Layla nodded "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"And I'm sorry that…you're interested in a chair stealing jerk."

"Really, that's your apology?" Logan asked.

James shook his head "I'm sorry that I was acting immature about sharing a chair," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Layla just shook her head. James wasn't going to apologize for his actions at least on his own he won't. Sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with him. He gets jealous over every single guy that's not Logan, Carlos, Kendall, or himself, and he gets mad at her when she's ditching the group to hang out with the guy. Then again so did the others they weren't as bad though. She didn't understand it, but whatever _it_ is, it needs to stop.

….

Gustavo was sitting at his desk calmly waiting for his new pop group to arrive to start their training. Griffin walked in clearing his throat causing Gustavo to jump slightly. "Hey Griffin, I've been meaning to call you," Gustavo told his boss.

"Yes and I've been meaning to teach my pet liger sign language, but I didn't either," Griffin said as he motioned his two assistances with him.

The two grabbed Gustavo's desk and put it so it was Griffin behind the desk, not Gustavo. "I also didn't approve of one million dollars to find a pop group. Especially not one with four boys and a girl."

"I have a plan, it's a three month plan that's gonna blow you away," Gustavo started.

Griffin held up his hand "Change of plan, the RCMCBT global net sanyoid board of directors meeting is in four days. Which means you have exactly three days to serve me a tasty dish."

Another one of Griffin's assistant brought a platter with a pair of pants on it. "Three days, you're giving me three days?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes I want a look, a name, a song that will make 11-15 year olds steal their parents' credit cards so they can buy it." Griffin explained as he slid on the new pair of pants "This band has to have it all, Gustavo, because as you know I want it all. Friday 10 am, and they better be good."

As soon as Griffin shut Gustavo's door, Gustavo's scream filled the building.

…

The five teens quickly entered the building known as Rocque Records. All of them were in a much better mood then they were a minute ago. Before the group got too far James pulled Layla aside. "Hey, I'm sorry about the way I acted. It really was immature of me," James told her with as much sincerity as he could muster up at that moment.

Layla looked at him for a second, then gave him a smile "I guess I forgive you."

James smiled back and pulled her into a hug. The two quickly ran up and rejoined their friends. In the back of her mind Layla couldn't help but think that James had said sorry a little too quickly. He usually stays mad at her, when it comes to other guys, for a couple of days at most. Layla shook it off and just hoped this wouldn't happen again. "Do we wanna be on these walls?" she heard Kendall ask.

"Yes," James told him.

Layla laughed and shook her head. "Guys say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls," Kelly introduced.

All four boys did a double take which caused Layla to giggle. Her giggles were cut short when she was pushed behind them so they could have a better look. Layla rolled her eyes and waited for one of them to say something stupid. Sure enough Carlos came through for her. "He's gonna marry you," Carlos said pointing to James.

Layla bit her lip to keep her from laughing. "Oh really? Where's my ring?" Nicole asked James.

James just began mumbling incoherent words. Layla laughed and pushed her way forward. "Thank you for shutting them up. I've been trying unsuccessfully for sixteen years or so," Layla said "I'm Layla by the way."

Nicole laughed "Nice to meet you Layla. I'm glad to see at least one of you can talk."

Layla laughed. "We're recording some demos with Gustavo," Kendall explained to Nicole.

She nodded her head slowly "Gustavo."

Layla heard the way Nicole said Gustavo's name it was the way you say someone's name if you don't like them, but you're still trying to be polite. "Have you worked with him?" Layla asked.

"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some…creative differences," Nicole explained.

Layla nodded "Oh."

A door opened and the group looked behind Nicole only to see Gustavo. "Nicole, baby," Gustavo said when he noticed her.

In response Nicole picked up a telephone and threw it at him. Luckily Gustavo closed the door before he could get hit. Nicole turned back to the teens with a smile on her face "Good luck guys. Oh and Layla if you ever need to get away from the boys let me know and we'll hang out. Kelly will you give her my information? Thanks."

Kelly nodded as Nicole walked away. Layla had a huge smile on her face and it got bigger when she saw the glares the boys were giving her. "She likes me better. She likes me better," Layla taunted.

That earned her a "Shut up," from everyone.

"All clear," Kelly told Gustavo.

Gustavo sighed "Ok, so you guys ready to be stars?"

"Yeah," All five said.

"Good," he said taking off Carlos' helmet "then prove to me you can be stars. We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here."

"What?" Layla asked "What happened to three months?"

"Uh the CEO of all of our butts wants to see you on Friday," Gustavo explained.

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asked.

"No you have to be A GREAT BAND in three days. Unless you don't think you can do it Mr. make us a pop group," Gustavo taunted Kendall.

"Oh we can do it, no problem. Bring it," Kendall told him getting closer.

Gustavo got in Kendall's face "Oh I will bring it. I'll bring all I've got."

The two just stared each other down "This is a little to close for me," Kendall said.

"Yeah me too," Gustavo agreed then walked off.

Layla shook her head "He is so weird."

They all went to quickly change and when they were done Kelly led them to a studio. The group stood in a line. Kendall was in the middle, James was on right, Carlos was on James' right, while Logan was on Kendall's left, and Layla was on Logan's. All of them but Layla stood at attention. Layla had her arms folded across her chest and wore an annoyed look on her face.

"To be a great pop group you need four things," Gustavo said "great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing."

Kelly blew the air horn she was holding and six people walked in. One was dressed in a shiny gold jacket, with a matching head band, and black pants. Three were girls dressed in fashionable clothes and were carrying hair dryers, brushes, and a measuring tape. The last two were dressed very business like. "And by the end of today, me and my team will transform the five dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion," Gustavo explained.

"First up in boot camp, great dancing," he told the group and shoved them into a dance studio.

"Mr. X has choreographed for Boy Quake, Boys in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gabba Gabba," Gustavo explained.

"And now I will make you X-plode with the dance," Mr. X told them.

Carlos looked around and quickly put on his helmet. "We will start with an  
X-amination. Cross, leg, spin, pose," Mr. X told them and showed what he was talking about.

He motioned them to repeat the moves. Layla, James, and Kendall had no problem with it. Carlos and Logan however had a problem with it. When Logan hit his pose both of his hands flew out and wacked both Carlos and Layla and knocking the first to the ground. "OW! LOGAN!" Layla said hitting her brother.

"Sorry Lay," Logan apologized.

James and Logan quickly picked up Carlos and slapped his helmet "I'm good," Carlos said.

Mr. X walked over to Kendall "He is great, but not serious."

Next was James "He is serious, but not great."

Layla bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing at that comment. "He lost a pet when he was young, and he is still sad" Mr. X said about Carlos.

"Sparky," was Carlos' response.

Mr. X continued with Logan "He is just plain awful."

"Oh…yup," Logan agreed.

"And she," indicating towards Layla.

Mr. X circled around Layla "She is talented and hard working, but her whole heart isn't in this."

Layla shrugged in response. "They are X-coriating and cannot be ready by Friday," Mr. X told Gustavo.

"I'll X double your salary," Gustavo reasoned.

"X done" Mr. X agreed.

"Alight I'm gonna be back in one hour and I wanna see dancers not dogs," Gustavo told the group as he and Kelly walked out of the room.

The five looked at each other with very amused faces. There was no way those four boys could pull off being dancers. "Starting positions," Mr. X said.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The four boys were on the floor obviously exhausting from dancing for an hour. Well it was more like dancing for twenty minutes and goofing off for forty minutes. Layla laughed at the four of them "Not so easy is it?"

"Shut up Layla, you're used to this," Kendall told her.

Layla shook her head "Consider this payback for you all making fun of me for being a cheerleader and a figure skater."

She quickly threw a back handspring back tuck "And look I've still got energy to spare."

"I will throw this shoe at you," James threatened.

"You will not throw that smelly shoe at me," Layla told him.

"No I will," he told her as he threw the shoe at her.

Layla caught it and threw it back at a surprised James. "Hmm…I guess dating the goalie on the soccer team does have its rewards," Layla smirked.

All four boys rolled their eyes. Layla smiled and sat next to James and Kendall. She laid her head on Kendall's shoulder and James looked at her questioningly. "What? Kendall didn't throw a shoe at me," Layla told him.

James just pouted in response. Layla then lay down on the studio floor. A couple seconds later Gustavo walks into the room. "Ok so it's been an hour and…" Gustavo started.

"What happened to Mr. X?" Kelly asked.

Layla sat up and leaned onto James. "Well first he banged his head into the wall a few times," Logan started.

"Then we got really dizzy," an upside down Carlos continued.

"Then he said a bunch of bad words that started with X," James told them.

"Then I told him that it was very unprofessional for him to do that," Layla said.

"Then he X-quit," Kendall finished.

Gustavo looked at them for a second then screamed on the top of his lungs. As soon as he was done screaming, Layla looked at him "Wow you have got some serious lungs there."

Gustavo glared at them and the five jumped up and scrambled to get out of that room.

They sat down in a meeting room where Gustavo explained the next part of the plan. "Part two of my great pop boot camp, the great look."

"When do we sing?" James asked.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO SING!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you," the guy on Gustavo's market team said.

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked.

Both members of the market team laughed "NO!"

"Guys we researched an electro shocked focus groups that will determine a look and name that will sell millions of records," the girl explained.

"I'm sorry did you say electro shocked?" Layla asked.

"Yes," both market team members said.

"No one else finds that weird?" Layla asked.

The boys just shrugged and the guy picked up where his team mate left off "Then we turn you over to the stylists to change all your clothes, and possibly shave your heads."

James let out a worried cry and grabbed his head. "I'm with James on this, I am not letting you shave my head," Layla said.

"Obviously Layla we wouldn't shave your head," the woman explained.

Layla let out a sigh of relief. "Just cut it real short," the woman continued.

Layla let out a shriek and grabbed her long hair as well. "Now Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday, that's why we're giving him…" The woman started.

The next thing the group knew they were being pulled out of the room into dressing rooms, and had their hair and outfit done. "TEEN LICIOUS," the marketing team announced as the five were placed in the room.

"The beach, the girls, the shirtless overalls…" Kendall said to the group.

"I think we look good," James said.

"On what planet would this look good?" Layla asked.

"Not bad, but I need options. What else you got?" Gustavo asked.

"Change it," the marketing team announced.

The group was again pushed and pulled into yet another awful outfit. "Red, white, boy, and girl," the market team announced as the group came out.

"This look does great for war veterans that own Buicks," The guy explained.

"We look good," James told the group.

Layla rolled her eyes "We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us."

"You silent," Gustavo pointed at Layla.

"You more options" he said to the marketing team.

"Change them!" they said.

Yet again the group was forced into another horrible outfit. "I give you, Danger Teen," the marketing team said.

"Danger Teen is danger parents will forbid their kids to buy their dangerous music," the woman started.

"And that's exactly why they will," the guy finished.

"I uh can't feel my legs," Logan told them.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight," the woman said.

"I hate it," Gustavo said.

Layla let out a sigh of relief. "So do we," The marketing team said.

"I need five new looks for tomorrow," Gustavo said.

All five teens looked at each other in disbelief. "Ok follow me to hear your first hit single that will put me back on top," Gustavo said as he walked out of the room.

That was a little more trouble than the group thought. Due to their dangerously tight pants all four boys fell to the ground. Layla started laughing "I think I like this look a little more now."

"Shut up," the boys chorused. Layla laughed and walked out of the room to change.

Once she was in the studio she let out a sigh of relief. She was in normal clothes and the boys all still had their legs. She quickly stood in between James and Logan. "Ok part three of the great pop group boot camp, the great song," Gustavo announced.

"It's called Girl Time," Kelly announced.

"What?" Layla asked.

The two adults ignored her and Kelly handed out the song while Gustavo began playing it. "It's a song about no matter what time of day it is…Don't you know it's girl time?"

James was smiling, Layla was looking at Gustavo like he was the craziest person in the world, and the rest just looked at the song in complete dislike. "Again I say what?" Layla said.

Gustavo yawned and stretched "I just woke up. What time is it? It's girl time."

He pointed to his watch "Excuse me sir do you know what time it is? Yeah it's girl time."

"What if you have a sinus infection? Wouldn't that be doctor time?" Logan asked.

Layla smiled and shook her head that was definitely her brother. "No, no, no it's still girl time," Gustavo yelled.

"But what if you're a girl who has a boyfriend? That's not girl time," Layla told him.

"Yes it is. Ok answer this question, What time is it?" Gustavo asked Layla like

she was five.

Layla, who hated being treated like a kid, smirked at him "_Summertime! It's our vacation._"

The other four looked at her. "Did you just pull out a high school musical quote?" Logan asked laughing.

Layla nodded her head "Yes I did."

Gustavo glared at her and Layla just smirked. "IT'S GIRL TIME!" he yelled at Layla.

Layla just kept that smirk plastered on her face to irritate him. "Do any of your songs not have the word girl in them?" Kendall asked.

"Well let's find out Mr. Question everything I do. Let's took a look at my wall of PLATUNM RECORDS!" Gustavo yelled walking over to the wall behind the group.

"Let's see there's Girl Like You, Girl you are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yard Squirrel Christmas, I forgot that one was there, Girl Zone, Girl Zone remix, Girl Cake, and Girl Girl Girl which sold three million copies and was number one for FIVE WEEKS!" Gustavo ranted.

He walked up to Kendall "Any other questions, dog?"

"Are any of those songs from this Girl-ennium?" Kendall asked.

Layla chuckled and bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. It got harder to contain when Gustavo started to turn red and began shaking. "BOOTH! NOW!" he yelled louder than he had ever before.

The five ran into the recording booth and started looking around and inspecting it. They all had headphones on waiting for Gustavo to give them something to do. "Ok now for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop group boot camp. The singing," Gustavo purposely sung the last part off key and caused the microphone to squeak. The combination caused the group to cringe.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and Kelly took over "It's a sound booth guys, it just isolates the vocals unless we need to edit or enhance them later."

Carlos picked up one of the many pillows on the floor "Why are there pillows on the floor?"

James grabbed the microphone "Do you want us to nap, 'cause we will?"

"They just absorb any echo or treble just like those big foam mic covers," Kelly explained.

Kendall decided to test it out and took the mic off its stand and hit his head with it. Layla rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" Kelly asked.

Layla nodded her head saying she understood. "Ok great and…" Gustavo started.

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Kendall decided it would be funny to hit Carlos on the head with the mic. "Funny, do it again," Carlos dared.

Kendall, either not picking up on his frustration or just not caring, hit him again. Kendall laughed "Not so tough without your helmet are you?"

"Wow Kendall real mature," Layla said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

In response Kendall hit her in the head. Layla snatched the mic out of his hand and gave it to Logan "Not funny, Kendall."

Carlos picked up a bottle of fruit water and sprayed it at Kendall. Well he tried to hit Kendall, instead it hit Layla who was right behind him. Layla screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone cringe. She probably had the highest pitch scream any of them had ever heard. Carlos just started laughing and did it again, but this time Layla moved out of the way so Logan ended up getting hit causing Carlos to laugh harder. "Knock it off," Logan told the three of them.

Carlos just kept spraying him so Logan picked up the closest bottle near him and aimed for Carlos. Carlos ended up moving out of the way so Logan hit James instead. "You just ruined my lucky white V-neck," James shouted at Logan and grabbed a bottle to shoot at him.

He ended up spraying the rest of the group on top of spraying Logan. "THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP IT!" Layla yelled.

The four boys stopped and looked at her then at each other. All four sprayed her with fruit water. After Layla was soaking wet and sticky from the water she glared at the boys, "THAT'S IT!"

She picked up a pillow and started swinging soon enough the whole group was in a pillow fight. Somewhere in the middle of that fight Carlos got thrown into the window. As soon as the thud from him falling to the ground was heard the teens stopped.

Kelly led the feather covered teens into the main part of the studio. Gustavo walked down the line starting with Carlos "You can't sing."

Next was Logan "You can't sing or dance!"

"I can back flip," Logan told him.

"Stop it, forever!" Gustavo ordered.

"Ok," Logan said.

Then he walked towards a smiling James. Gustavo took one look at him then moved on to Layla. "You…Don't even get me started on you! You have given me nothing but attitude since you've been here."

"Ever think that maybe you deserve it?" Layla snapped back.

He just glared at her. "Glare all you want Gustavo, I'm not taking back what I said," Layla smirked.

Gustavo just huffed in annoyance and moved onto Kendall "And worst of all you don't even seem to want this!"

Kendall just coughed out feathers in response. "What about me I can sing, dance, and I want this?" James asked.

"You remind me a lot of Matthew McConaughey," Gustavo said to him.

James smiled at the comment. "I can't stand Matthew McConaughey," Gustavo finished.

James' smile disappeared after Gustavo finished. "This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song, a look, and they're COVERED IN FEATHERS! I would rather quit right now then commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song that I would love to play for you," Gustavo said.

He walked over to the piano and began to play _"Ohh now that I'm through, bang my head. This band of dogs is officially DEAD!" _

_

* * *

_

I don't think those are what he sang it was kinda hard to hear him. So if it's wrong sorry about that. I will try and update as soon as possible. :)


	8. Try Again

Wow I got this up faster than I thought. Lol

I don't own anything, but Layla. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Layla was getting out of the shower and changing in her and her brother's room when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" Layla asked.

"Hey Lay!" Tracey said into the phone.

"Trace, hey how are you?" Layla asked.

"I'm good, the tour is awesome, and I'm almost finished with it. Now off of me and on to you. How's your life?"

"Crazy as always," Layla responded.

"I don't doubt it, especially with those boys around."

Layla laughed "Yeah tell me about it."

"What craziness has gone on this week?"

"Well the boys decided to soak the girls' field hockey team."

"No way, the ones that hate us?"

"The very same. Then Gustavo Rocque came to town, and we just had to get your brother to an audition."

"That sounds like James alright. So what happened?"

"Kendall happened. He won Gustavo over and Gustavo wanted to make him famous."

"Really did he take it?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall told Gustavo that if he wanted him then he'd have to take all five of us."

"OMG so you guys are in a band, and going to be famous?"

Layla laughed "No, we got fired."

"How?" Tracey asked.

"Let's see…Carlos can't dance, Logan can't sing or dance, Kendall didn't want it, James reminded him of Matthew McConaughey…"

"And that's a bad thing?" Tracey interrupted.

"It is if they man hates Matthew McConaughey."

"Oh…what about you?"

"Oh I gave him too much attitude, but I tell you that man deserved it."

"That sounds like you. Anything else happen?"

"I met a guy."

"Oh details, details."

"His name is Dakota Andrews, he's a male model, gorgeous brown eyes, Italian, and muscles."

"Layla, he sounds great, but are you sure he's right for you."

Layla scoffed "Now you're sounding like your jealous brother."

"What's going on with James?"

"I don't even know. He got weirdly jealous over this guy and I mean more than he usually does."

"Hmm…I wonder why?"

"I don't know, he's always been that way though, so it's whatever."

Tracey laughed "Yeah that's true. Hey I have to go, demanding fans and everything."

"Yeah me too, I have to go pick up the pieces of four teenage boys, but you go have fun," Layla sighed.

"Sorry Lay, love ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah love ya too," Layla laughed.

She smiled and hung up her phone. Then she slowly made her way down to the pool where she knew her friends were.

The five teens were sitting around the pool clean and feather free. James was pacing back and forth while the other four were lying on lounge chairs. "He's a really good piano player," Logan said breaking the silence.

"And I'm so depressed," Carlos said bringing everybody's mood back down.

"James you're making me dizzy, sit," Layla said pulling James to sit in her lounge chair.

"It's the music, Guitar dude please?" Kendall stated.

James sighed heavily and Layla sat up and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed he relaxed at her touch and smiled. "You're the only one aloud to do that, you know?" James asked Layla.

Layla smiled "Yeah I know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Layla had actually kind of liked the idea of being a singer. Now that it was over she was surprised at how disappointed she was that it wasn't going to happen. "So has Gustavo Dork made you guys famous yet?" Katie asked as she walked up to the group.

"We had some creative differences," Kendall told her.

"You got fired didn't you?"

"All he did was yell and scream at us and make us where dangerously tight pants," Kendall defended.

James stood up "Yeah you're right he wanted to make us into rich and famous pop stars, what an idiot!" he said sarcastically.

Layla sighed and laid back on her lounge chair knowing a fight was about to break out. "He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dongs," Kendall argued.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs," James said as he jumped around like a dog.

Layla began giggling at him. "What?" he yelled at Layla.

"You look like a moron doing that," Layla laughed.

James glared at her and was about to say something when Logan interrupted him "He's got a point."

"Logan!" Layla gasped.

"Oh so you're siding with James now," Kendall accused Logan.

"No, maybe, kinda…yes," Logan stammered.

"You're kidding right?" Layla asked him.

"Oh and you're not disappointed?" Logan asked her.

"Of course I am, but I agree with Kendall. I'm not going to be someone's…" she glanced over at Katie "…girl dog, to get there."

"Oh my god the twins are disagreeing with each other," Kendall whispered to the other three.

"Shut up!" both twins yelled at him.

"You guys blew it, you blew my shot. You could have tried harder, but you didn't," James said.

By this time everyone was yelling and everyone was getting frustrated at the two that didn't agree with them. "Ok," Carlos finally said as he jumped up "Let's all just calm down and think nice happy thought about kittens."

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet," James told him as he pushed him down.

"Hey that's enough," Layla said as she grabbed James' arm.

"Layla's right, remember our pact about not letting this town tear us apart," Logan reminded them.

Carlos and James ignored them and began fighting. Layla tried to step between them but ended up getting thrown around in between the two hockey players. _Not one of my brightest ideas_ Layla thought.

"Great now we're all fighting. I didn't even wanna do this!" Kendall said as he tried pulling Carlos away from James.

"Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, OWE!" Layla said from in between James and Carlos.

Carlos was screaming something to Kendall, but all Layla heard was a loud roaring sound in her ear. Then she felt herself go forward into the pool. She came up from underwater trying to cough up whatever water she swallowed. "Katie what did you do that for?" Kendall asked.

"Looked like you guys needed to cool off," Katie responded.

"She's right, I'm sorry," James said to everyone.

"You are so lucky this dress can't be ruined by pool water," Layla said to the guys as she got out.

"Why are you blaming us, Katie is the one that pushed you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have had to if it weren't for you guys," Layla responded.

The guys gave her a look "Ok, ok and me," she said holding up her hands.

She noticed all four boys look at each other. "Oh no, I know that look. That is the same look you had when you hosed me down with fruit water," Layla said backing up.

All four smiled mischievously, got out of the pool, and ran towards Layla. James was the first there and he threw her over his shoulder. Layla tried wiggling out of the boy's grip but she couldn't. James then flipped Layla around and all four boys tossed her into the pool. She screamed as she flew threw the air. Layla landed into the water with a loud smack.

She surfaced and moved her hair out of her face. Then she swam over to the edge. James, Carlos, and Kendall walked away laughing and grabbing towels for the five of them. Logan, feeling guilty, stayed behind to help his sister. She smiled gratefully as he held out a hand. When she grabbed it though, she pulled him into the water. Layla laughed and grabbed the towel that Carlos offered her.

By the evening the five were sitting around the fire close to being dry. "I could stay here and be a model," James said to the group "I'm still great looking."

"And not vain at all," Layla laughed.

James playfully shoved her. "Or the star of a reality show!" James said.

"Which one, Project Idiot?" Carlos asked.

Layla laughed "That was good Carlos."

James sighed "That's just your guys' jealousy talking."

"I have nothing to be jealous about, James," Layla told him.

"You know what's funny?" Kendall asked "We never even got that chance to sing together."

Everyone laughed slightly. _"Oh you're such a turd oh yeah,"_ Kendall started.

Layla, Carlos, and Logan joined in _"A giant turd, you look like a turd and you smell like a turd."_

By this time James joined in _"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd. Oh you're such a turd oh yeah a giant turd, you look like a turd."_

James nudged Layla to join him in the ending and pointed up for her to go higher than him. Layla nodded in understanding as soon as the word smell came up James and Layla both sang _"smeeeell like a turd!"_

The five laughed at the stupid song. Then they heard people all around them applauding for them. All of them looked around in shock, they all forgot that there were people all around them. "We should do this," Kendall said.

He stood up and faced the group "You guys were right. I really think we should do this."

"We got fired, remember?" Logan and Layla asked.

"We didn't get fired," Kendall told them.

The twins shot him a 'really Kendall' look. "I mean we got fired, but the problem was we didn't try our best," Kendall corrected.

James raised his hand "I tried my best."

Layla smiled and shook her head. Kendall pointed at him "We know James, we know."

He turned to guitar dude "Guitar dude, I need some music something inspirational."

Guitar dude nodded and began playing. Kendall turned back to the group "We are hockey players and a figure skater, siblings of the ice and we do _not_ quit. Now are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we going to grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time?"

"You really think we can make it as a pop group?" Carlos asked him.

"No, but I've realized three things since I got here. One, I love singing. Two, I love singing with you guys, and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"What the third thing?" Logan asked.

"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now, and I'm in love with this pool," Kendall answered.

The four sitting laughed at the statement. "So what's the play, dump the puck or big time rush?" Kendall asked the group.

James was the first up, not surprising anyone, "Big time rush."

Layla was next "Big time rush."

Then Carlos "Big time rush."

Finally, Logan "Big time rush."

Kendall smiled at the group "Big time rush."

"We have to be on our best behavior tomorrow. That means change things he said we had a problem with. Logan, try to work hard at your singing and dancing. Carlos, work hard on your singing. James don't be as irritating. Kendall, act like you want it, and I will give him less attitude tomorrow," Layla reasoned.

The four boys nodded. "But we do need to change one thing," Layla told them.

"What's that, Baby Girl?" Kendall asked.

"I am not singing Girl Time."

The others laughed. "Does anyone still have the music?" Layla asked.

"I do," James said.

"Of course you do. Ok why don't you run up to the apartment grab it and my notebook, it's lying on my nightstand."

James nodded and ran upstairs. Two minutes later he was back and handed Layla both things. "The rhythm is good, which means we should only change the lyrics," she told the other members of her group. They nodded and crowded around her.

An hour later and the five looked at the music and each other proudly. "Tomorrow we'll hand this in, and work our butts off, deal?" Kendall said.

"Deal," the other four said.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The five teenagers walked into Rocque Records with their heads held high. They were going to get unfired and rock who's ever pants off on Friday. The five were met by Gustavo and his team. "Well?" Gustavo asked.

"Ok we'll do it your way. No goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days," Kendall told him.

"Ok, Girl Time from the top," Gustavo said.

"Except that," Layla said "We really don't want to sing Girl Time."

Gustavo looked at her "Oh let me guess you have a better idea. Well let's hear it, let's hear the dogs' better song title."

"Big Time…Rush," all five said.

"It's a song about four hockey players and a figure skater from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them, and they're gonna take their best shot," Kendall explained.

"And actually, we already wrote it," Layla told him.

"What?" he asked her.

Layla nodded and handed him the fixed lyrics sheet. Kelly looked over it and before Gustavo could scream Kelly said "I like it…and you have got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles."

The five smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. "I…like it also. We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away. And we are in a big time rush," Gustavo told the group.

"Yes!" all five said.

After Gustavo got all the music set up the five started recording. "Ok Big Time Rush from the top," Gustavo ordered.

Thirty minutes later he gave the group their parts so they could learn the song better. They were then sent off to work with Mr. X who spent most of his time working with Logan. By the end of the day the group had their dance down almost perfectly.

When they went back to the Palm Woods all they did was practice and perfect every single note and movement. On Thursday the group was split up. Carlos and Logan went to work with Gustavo on their singing while James and Kendall went with Mr. X to work with the dance. Layla was put with the stylists. Kelly came in and sat with her. "So you know they're going to cut your hair right?" Kelly asked the younger teen.

Layla nodded "Only like an inch or two, and give me bangs. I've never had bangs I don't know how they'll look."

"You'll be fine," Kelly assured her.

While she was getting her hair done a nail artist gave her a manicure, with fake nails and everything. Soon enough Layla looked into the mirror. It was like looking at a brand new person. She got layers put into her hair and her longest layer reached a couple of centimeters below her shoulder blade. Her bangs were side swoop bangs that actually looked good on her. Finally to top it off the stylists taught her how to curl her hair into the big curls that were in. She nodded in approval.

The four boys walked in as Layla was getting out of her chair. "Whoa Layla! Is that you?" Carlos asked.

Layla rolled her eyes "Yes."

"That's definitely Baby Girl she rolled her eyes," James told him.

"I would hit, but I don't think my nails are dry," Layla told him.

They all laughed. "Now I have to get used to these things again," she said.

Layla left the boys in wardrobe and worked with Gustavo on her parts and harmonies. "So the boys said you wrote the song," Gustavo said as Layla put on the headphones.

"Well they helped, but I did write most of it," Layla shrugged.

"It's good," he told her.

"Um…thanks," she responded.

He nodded and she recorded her part.

Friday came sooner than any of the teens expected. "You guys ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah not really," James said.

All of them looked at him "Shut up James."

"Let's do this thing," Layla said.

All five smiled and entered the studio and Gustavo played the song.

**All:**_ Oh, oh, ooooh._

**Kendall**_: "Make it count play it straight, don't look back, don't hesitate"_

**James:**_ "When you go_

**All:**_ Big time_

**James**_: Whatcha want, whatcha feel_

**Layla**_: Never quit make it real_

**Kendall**_: When you go _

**All**_: Big time, Oh hey, hey_

**Kendall**_: Listen to your heart now_

**All**_: Hey, hey_

**James**_: Don't cha feel the rush_

**All:**_ Hey, Hey_

**Layla**_: Better take your shot now_

**All:**_ Oh, oh (Layla higher)._**Chorus:**_ Go and shake it up, whatcha gotta loose. Go and make your luck with the life you choose. If you want it all lay on the line. It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time._

**Carlos:**_ step it up, get in gear. Go for broke make it clear._

**James:**_ Gotta go_

**All:**_ Big Time_

**Logan**_: make it work, get it right_

**Layla**_: Change the world, Overnight._

**Kendall**_: Gotta dream_

**All:**_ Big time. Hey, hey (Layla is higher)_

**Kendall**_: Give it all you got now_

**All**_: hey, hey_

**James**_: Isn't it a rush_

All_: hey, hey_

**Logan**_: Finish what cha start now_

**Chorus: All**

**Layla:**_ Look around_

**Boys**_: Every light is shining now, it's brighter somehow_

**Layla**_: Look around_

**Boys**_: Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams_

**Layla**_: You and I_

**Boys**_: are gonna make a brand new sound like we own this town_

**Layla**_: We can fly_

**Boys**_: Now our feet are off the ground we'll never look down_

**All:**_ Welcome to the big time_

**Kendall**_: All the pretty people seen walking in the sunshine_

**All**_: Welcome to the good times_

**James**_: Life will never be the same_

**Layla**_: Same (an octave higher than James at the same time)_

**Chorus: All **

**Layla:**_ Gotta live it big time_

**All:**_ If you want it all lay it on the line, it's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time. _

**Layla:**_ big time (higher)_

The five stood and watched a man talk to Gustavo. When the man left and the group saw the unhappy look on Gustavo's face their hopes of staying in L.A diminished. "We tried that's all that matters," Layla told the boys.

All of them gave her a 'yeah you're right' smile. Gustavo pressed the mic button and looked at them "Guess who's staying in L.A."

Layla let out an excited squeal and hugged James, who was the closest person. "Stop cheering. If you thought the last three days were hard, wait until you see the next three months. Carlos still can't sing, Logan still can't dance, and I still can't stand James."

"We'll work on it," Kendall and Layla told him.

"Ok now you can celebrate," Gustavo told him.

* * *

Ok on the show they only used part of the song, but I wanted to use the whole song. The song is Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush lol.


	9. In Need of A New Crib

**Ok I must be on a role. This is where being in the middle of a blizzard helps. I can write all day lol. Here's the next chapter enjoy. **

**I don't own anything but Layla. Tracey is owned by pokemonrul432. We both own Dakota lol.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

The apartment that housed Big Time Rush was almost silent. The only things that were heard were the soft sounds of Carlos' snoring and the soft hum of the T.V. James was sitting watching T.V way too excited to sleep. He was finally living his dream, he was going to be famous. He was broken out of his thoughts when his cell rang. He looked at the name and smiled "Hey Trace, I haven't talked to you in forever," James greeted his sister.

"Well maybe if you would call me, you would. I mean seriously James I'm always the one calling," Tracey snapped.

James sighed "I'm sorry Trace."

"No, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just a little stressed is all. Anyway I heard from Layla that you guys are in a band."

"Yeah I'm so happy about it," James told his sister smiling.

"I can tell, and let's not forget to mention jealous."

"Oh yeah totally…hey wait, what?"

"You're jealous James."

"I am not jealous," James argued.

"So you could care less if Layla is head over heals for Dakota Andrews?"

James laughed nervously "No…not at all."

"Fine whatever. Listen, don't take your jealousy out on Layla."

"I'm not taking my jealousy out on Layla because I'm not jealous."

"So acting like a five year old not wanting to share his chair isn't jealousy?"

"It was my chair first!"

"You weren't upset about the chair James!"

"I don't like Layla like that!"

Tracey sighed "I never said you did James."

"I know, but I'm just clearing that up."

"Why did you feel the need to clearing it up in the first place?"

"You know what Tracey, stay out of my personal life. I don't trust Dakota Andrews ok? I don't want to see Layla get hurt."

"James, Layla is my best friend I don't want to see her get hurt either."

"I know. Look Trace, I got to go I think someone's up," before Tracey could say goodbye James hung up his phone.

Layla came out of her and Logan's room. James laughed at the sight of her in the morning. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and she was in a robe, tank top, and a pair of pajama pants. "Hey," she greeted sleepily.

James laughed "Hey sleeping beauty."

Layla sat on the couch and leaned against James who wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing up?" Layla asked.

"Too happy," James responded.

"Oh I see, my excuse is lame," Layla told him.

"What is it?"

"I'm still on Minnesota time it feels like nine not seven."

James laughed "You're right that is a lame excuse."

"What time do we have to be at the studio?" James asked after a moment of silence.

"Nine," Layla answered.

James nodded "It's 7:30 the others should be waking up soon."

"Well Kendall and Logan will, we'll probably have to drag Carlos out of bed."

James laughed "I can't wait for that."

An hour and a half later the five were being led into the dance studio then later into the recording studio. Twelve hours later the five dragged themselves back to the Palm Woods. "Five hours of dancing," Logan stated.

"Seven hours of harmonies," Carlos continued.

"I Sweated through fourteen bandanas," James said.

"Too many numbers, we're not in math class. Stop it," Layla whined.

"Thank goodness we can escape the stresses of Hollywood at the amazing Palm Woods pool," Kendall said.

Out of nowhere a bell rang. Layla looked around "I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

The boys nodded their head saying they heard it too. "What's this I didn't order extras?" A lady behind them said.

"Uh…we live here, this is our pool," Kendall explained to her.

"No, this is the set for the Sexy dog, dog food commercial starring Lightning the T.V wonder dog," The lady argued.

"Hey Lightning," All five teens greeted the dog.

Lightning waved back. "Strike the teens," the lady yelled into her microphone.

A bunch of guys surrounded the group and carried all five to the lobby, setting them down in chairs. "Well at least we can recharge in the stylish Palm Woods lobby," Kendall told them.

"Ah the four hockey heads and their cheerleader from Minnesota," Bitters, their horrible building manger, greeted them.

Layla glared at him. Bitters pulled out a pointer and hit the middle white board. "I'm not getting a friendly vibe," Logan said.

"NO loitering in the lobby after nine, and look it's 9:01," Bitters told them.

The five got up and walked into their apartment and sat on the couch. "Then there's the gracious interior of our very own apartment 2J," Kendall said trying to make the place sound better than it was.

It was gross and Layla wanted nothing more, but to find another apartment. "This place is horrible," Carlos, Logan, and Layla said.

As soon as the three finished their sentence the couch broke and fell off of its legs causing Layla to squeak in surprise. "That's it I'm talking to Bitters about this. I can't stand to live in this big time dump anymore," Layla said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"We're right behind you Baby Girl," Kendall said following Layla.

Kendall walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. There was no answer so he kept ringing it. Bitters came out of his office eating a cheeseburger "What I'm busy," he asked with his mouth full.

"We'd like a nicer apartment, please," Layla asked nicely.

"How come everybody gets one of those cool apartments?" James asked.

"And ours is a big time dump," Carlos added.

Layla turned towards him "You stole my words."

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "2J a dump!" Bitters exclaimed.

While he said that a piece of cheeseburger that was in Bitters mouth flew out and hit Logan in the face. Logan had a disgusted face while Kendall and Layla were trying not to burst out in laughter. "If by dump you mean really cool," Bitters told them.

He took the five up to their apartment. "As you know the Palm Woods is home to the future famous. Do you know how many showbiz legends have stayed in this very room?" he asked.

"Do you know how many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Kendall asked back.

"If you spill, it's a stain. When Lindsay Lohan throws up chocolate milk it's history," Bitters pointed to a brown stain on the carpet.

"I think I'm about to make history of my own," Layla said in disgust.

"And this slight blemish," Bitters walked over to a giant dent in the wall "Is a result of a Shia LaBeouf indoor soccer game."

The five looked at each other at the mention of a soccer game in the room. "No soccer in the rooms," Bitters told them.

"And are you telling me that you're too good for the T.V enjoyed by Kanye West when he was known as Lil' Kanye West?" Bitters asked as he patted a twenty year old T.V.

"Can we at least paint the place?" Kendall asked.

"No, because your lease specifically states that there will be no painting," Bitters started.

He moved onto a picture of Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight "No hanging of personal pictures."

When he took the picture down it was covering a giant hole. "I'll allow this one. No construction of any kind, and there is no way I'm putting four hockey playing hooligans and a snarky cheerleader into one of my finer apartments."

"So installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?" Carlos asked hopeful.

"This matter like this door is closed," Bitters said slamming the doors.

As soon as the door was slammed shut the picture covering the giant hole fell to the ground. "I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst," Carlos said.

Then a whole bunch of water sprayed on the five teens "Pipe just burst," James told him.

"Yup," Kendall agreed "We need a new crib."

"Yeah like that's just gonna fall from the sky," Logan said.

"I'm snarky," Layla said out loud.

Kendall laughed "What?"

"I'm sassy, but not snarky," Layla continued.

"What is snarky anyway?" James asked her.

"I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure it's an insult," Layla shrugged.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The group was in Rocque Records working on harmonies when Griffin walked in. Without one word he motioned Gustavo and the five teens to follow him. They were led to a meeting room. Layla, James, and Kendall sat down in chairs while Carlos and Logan stood behind them. A lady brought down a picture and placed it on the stand next to her "We call it the ultimate teen crib."

All five teens looked at it with open mouths. It was colorful, had a lot of electronic devices, and a swirly slide. "Filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games…" the lady finished.

"A swirly slide!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

The lady nodded at Carlos. "Cool, right? Put a swirly slide in my office," Griffin told his assistants.

"Griffin I don't know what this is," Gustavo said indicating towards the picture "But I need to work with the dogs on harmonies today."

"Change of plan, our ancient Japanese founder Mr. Fujizaki wants to dump our music division," Griffin told him "But your teens are going to change his mind."

"And we get to live in there?" Kendall asked pointing towards the ultimate teen crib.

"Yes," Griffin answered.

All five teens got happy at the mention of them living in it. "For two hours," Griffin finished.

"Way to crush our dreams," Layla whispered so only her friends could hear it.

"While you shoot a promotional video surrounded by RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid products, which will show Fujizaki why our future rock stars are perfect for selling his blinders, plasma , and his missile defense systems," Griffin explained.

"How are we going to help sell missile defense systems?" Layla asked.

The four boys shrugged and Griffin continued "Oh and do some interviews, you know why they love to sing? Why they wear that helmet? Why they love RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid arcade games, industrial strength playground slides, and the new XZ5 micro laptop? Look how tiny!"

James hit the table "And we could all wear bandanas it could be our thing, bandanas" he whispered the last word to add dramatic effect.

He looked at Layla who shook her head. "Griffin you can't keep coming into my studio everyday and interrupting my training sessions," Gustavo told him.

Griffin looked at him "Yes I can, and do the interviews by the water. Fujizaki thinks water is lucky. It's weird."

"But you want a performance in the teen hang out crib thing?" Kelly clarified.

"Exactly, and I need it in two days, or the music division will be gone," Griffin told them.

Everyone looked at Griffin. "You're kidding right?" Layla asked.

Griffin turned his attention to Layla "No not at all, but have fun with it."

With that Griffin left the studio. "Ok we'll build the teen crib here in studio A. I'll find a nice beach location for the interviews and put in some calls for a hot director," Kelly told Gustavo.

Gustavo stood up "I'm a hot director."

Layla raised an eyebrow at this. "And we're doing everything here because it's easier quicker and cheaper," Gustavo said.

"You," he pointed at the construction lady "I'll show you where you're gonna build this thing."

The three adults left the room and the five teenagers staring at the picture of the teen crib. Kendall stood up, grabbed the picture, and the five walked out of the studio and went back to the Palm Woods. They were about to head up when someone called out Layla's name. Layla turned around and saw who called her over. "Go ahead and go, I'll see what they want," Layla said as she walked towards the pool.

"Layla, I haven't seen you around in a while," Dakota said as she approached him.

Layla smiled "I've been pretty busy. So did you want something?"

Dakota shrugged and led Layla to a table. He pulled out her chair for her and then walked over to the other side. Layla smiled at this; at least he was a gentleman. "I just wanted to talk, you know get to know you better," he told her.

"Oh well ok, what do you want to know?" Layla asked.

"Um…where are you from?"

"Minnesota."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink and green."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah, actually Logan is my twin brother."

Dakota nodded "What's your favorite flower?"

Layla thought for a moment "That's a tough one. I guess it depends on the occasion. It's between roses and irises."

The conversation went on for another twenty minutes with the two just getting to know each other. "So what are you doing tonight?" Dakota asked.

"Probably working on the promotional video the guys and I have to shoot tomorrow," Layla answered.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"What about it?" Layla asked.

"Are you free?"

"Yes."

"How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

Layla smiled "Sounds great."

"I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at seven?"

Layla nodded. He walked over and gently kissed her cheek then walked away. "Layla!" Logan yelled in her ear.

"Huh?" she asked looking at her brother.

"I thought we lost you for a sec."

"Oh sorry, so what's the plan?" Layla asked the group.

"We are going to get the people to build it in 2J instead of Rocque Records," Kendall explained.

Layla laughed "I figured that."

The five quickly grabbed Camille who was dressed in a suit and went over to the construction place. As soon as Camille came back out Kendall's cell phone rang. He answered it and put Layla on "Arthur Griffin's office…One moment please."

Kendall pulled the phone away from Layla's ear and put it in Logan's hand "Do your Griffin impression now!"

Logan shook his head so Carlos stepped on his foot. "I was going to slap him, but that works too," Layla smiled.

Logan pulled out his best Griffin impression "Hello? Uh huh…yes move that set to the Palm Woods. Ok I need to touch my lama now, bye."

Layla nodded "That was pretty impressive Logie."

"All you've done is set us up for big time trouble," Logan told the group.

"Oh, our little Logie, so pessimistic," Kendall said.

Layla slapped him in the arm "First Carlos steals my lines and now you?"

"What can I say we want to be like you," Kendall told her.

Layla shook her head "Shut up."

"I'm not scared I'm realistic. As in what are you going to tell your mom that'll be invading the apartment from 11-3 tomorrow," Logan defended.

Kendall shrugged and the six went back to the Palm Woods for dinner. "Hey I forgot to tell you, I'm going to go look for a job tomorrow. So I'll be gone from like 11-3," Mrs. Knight told them as she set out a plate full of hot dogs.

When she left Layla laughed "Well that worked out. Speaking of going out, I'm going out tomorrow night."

"Where," Carlos asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Carlos. And it's just to dinner," Layla said.

"With who?" Kendall asked.

"Dakota Andrews."

James started coughing "You're going out with him?"

Layla narrowed her eyes "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I don't think you should go out with that guy," James told her.

"Oh really, why not?" Layla asked.

She was getting angry now. "You don't even know the guy," James told her.

"James, first dates are used to get to know the other person. I know enough about him to trust him with a dinner date!"

"Well we don't know him!"

"So!"

"So, don't you think we should get to know him first before you go out with him?"

Layla shook her head "No, you guys, with the exception of Logan, are my friends not my family. You don't get a say in who I go out with!"

"Ok let's just calm down and eat," Kendall told the two of them.

Layla stood up glaring at James "I'm not hungry."

She grabbed her purse and stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Once she got outside she went to Palm Woods park and sat down on a bench. She let the tears she had been holding flow freely. "Are you ok?" a voice asked causing her to jump.

She looked up and saw Dakota standing there. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I noticed how upset you were when you walked through the lobby. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Layla smiled "I'm not ok at the moment, but I'll be fine."

"How about we go get some ice cream or something?" Dakota offered her a hand.

Layla smiled "How about dinner instead?"

"I think I can arrange that," he smiled.

Layla took his hand and walked over to his car. He opened her door for her and shut it when she was inside. Layla smiled thanks and sent a quick text to Logan **"Hey going to get dinner with Dakota. I'll be back by nine."**

She didn't have to wait long to get a response **"Ok, have fun. Don't worry I'll see what's bugging James. We all will. :) ****"**

Dakota drove up to Chili's. "I figured this would be ok, it has a little bit of everything," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

Layla nodded "One of my favorite places."

"Well then I guessed good."

Layla laughed "It's well not good. Sorry it's a pet peeve of mine."

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple "I don't mind. It's what makes you, you."

Layla blushed as the hostess led them to their table. The two spent the next hour and a half talking, laughing, and eating their food. Dakota paid the bill much to Layla's protest. "You didn't have to pay the bill, I could have gotten it," Layla argued.

"What guy makes the girl he likes pay on their first date?" Dakota asked.

"I've dated a couple."

"Obviously they don't know how to treat a lady."

Layla smiled and shook her head "No they do not."

It was 9:10 when Layla and Dakota got back to the Palm Woods. He walked her up to her apartment. "I had fun, thank you," Layla told him.

"I'm glad, and you are welcome," Dakota said.

Dakota leaned down and gently kissed Layla. After a few seconds he pulled away. Layla smiled at him. "So do you still wanna go out tomorrow?" Dakota asked her.

"Two dates in two nights, you are one lucky boy," Layla answered.

Dakota smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her one last time and then walked towards the elevators. Layla opened the door and was all smiles. She was met by all four boys standing by the table. "I know I'm like fifteen minutes late. I'm sorry," She told them.

Mrs. Knight came in and took one look at Layla "Ok either you got kissed or you have a second date."

Layla smiled and bit her lip "Or both."

Mrs. Knight smiled and walked out of the room. She noticed the way the four boys were looking at her. They weren't too happy about it. "Guys please, don't start something. I really don't wanna fight," Layla begged as she walked to her room.

Logan came in about thirty minutes later. "You're not going to say anything right?" Layla asked her brother.

He shook his head. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

Layla smiled and nodded. Logan shrugged "That's all we care about. Layla, if he does hurt you…"

Layla laughed "I know you'll beat him up. There's a reason I like having you guys as friends. If I ever need someone to get beat up you'll do it."

Logan nodded "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yup let's get some sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY**

The five made their way to Rocque Records to convince Gustavo to do the interviews by the pool. "OH YEAH AND I SAY SO!" they heard Gustavo yell.

"He's in a bad mood abort mission," Logan said.

"Logan he's always like that," Layla pointed out.

"Baby Girl's right, just stay cool if we fail, we fail," Kendall told Logan.

The five walked up to Kelly and Gustavo. "Heal, stay…speak," Gustavo said to the group.

Layla rolled her eyes at him. "We took some pictures of the pool at the Palm Woods, greatest pool ever," Kendall said.

"Yeah, very lucky water," Layla added.

"It's a great location for the interviews," Kendall hinted toward Gustavo.

He showed the two adults pictures of the pool with them in it. "Hot directors shoot there all the time. SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos said.

James slapped him on the back of his head to shut him up. "Oh the dogs are directing my video now. Let me tell you how it works here. You are the dogs and I am the trainer now sit," Gustavo told them.

All five looked at him and did nothing. "Ok don't sit," Gustavo said.

They all nodded their heads and sat on the back of the couch. Gustavo sighed and shook his head. "This pool looks great and it's close enough that we could be back here by three and shoot the performance at the ultra teen hang out place," Kelly said.

"Oh yeah," All five said nodding.

"No yeah. You do what I say, and I say no, no, NO!" Gustavo yelled.

The last no he jumped and caused his screen, which had a beach scene on it, to fall to the ground. Layla smirked at this "So what do you think of having the interviews at the Palm Woods?"

Gustavo glared at her. "Kelly, set it up!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room.

All five laughed and high fived. This was going just as they planed.

* * *

Ok here's the outfits Layla has for this chapter. www. polyvore. com/ big time crib/ collection ?id= 7794 92 take out spaces!


	10. A Bone?

**I don't own anything, but Layla and I half own Dakota lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

The five were sitting in chairs getting their hair and, in Layla's case, make-up done. Kelly was paying Bitters to use the pool and Gustavo was next to the camera making sure the scene looked perfect. Bitters walked by the group and all five smiled and waved at him. Katie popped up in between Kendall and James and showed them a text message "The bird is in the cage and the Jennifers are in place."

"I still don't like the fact that we're using the Jennifers," Layla told the group.

"Yeah well, if we want this to go through, we'll have to use them," Kendall told her.

"I know," Layla responded.

"Ok team remember your missions, James and Layla you two stall Gustavo," Kendall told the two of them.

Both nodded saying they understood. "Carlos, Katie, and Camille you go to Rocque Records and fake build the Ultra Teen Crib. While Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies," Kendall continued.

"Ok James and Layla are up first. I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later," Gustavo called out.

Kendall turned back to the group "Move out."

Before James walked over to where the two were sitting he grabbed Layla. "What?" Layla asked obviously irritated.

"Lay, look I'm sorry for yelling, but I had a good reason," he told her.

Layla closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath "What was your reason?"

"I care about you Layla and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Layla smiled "Thank you James, I appreciate your concern, but we have to let whatever happens happen."

James nodded and Layla saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "You care about my happiness right?" She asked him.

"Of course."

"Well I happy with him, can't you just be happy for me?" Layla asked hopeful.

James forced a smile "I guess."

"Good, you don't have to like him, but at least fake it for me."

"Layla…" James whined.

Layla hugged him and looked up at him with her best puppy dog face "Please James, for me?"

"You know I can't resist your puppy dog face."

Layla smiled and hugged him tighter. She was happy when he returned one back. "JAMES! LAYLA! OVER HERE NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

"Gustavo scream louder I don't think they heard you IN AUSTRALIA!" Layla retorted.

Gustavo let out a frustrated scream and threw a clip board to the ground. "This is going to be fun," Layla whispered to James.

"Definitely," James agreed.

The two walked over to Gustavo and waved at Kelly as she walked by. "James sit," Gustavo ordered him.

James did as he was told. "Take off that bandana," Gustavo said indicating to the purple bandana on his head.

Again he did what he was told, but there was a blue bandana underneath the purple one. "Take off _that _bandana," Gustavo told him.

James pointed at him and nodded basically saying 'got it'. He pulled off the blue one and had an orange one under it. Layla bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Gustavo let out a frustrated scream. "JAMES UP! LAYLA SIT!" Gustavo ordered.

James got up and fist bumped Layla. "Ok just read what's on the card," Gustavo told her.

"Isn't this supposed to be an interview?" she asked.

"Yes!" Gustavo said getting frustrated.

"Well then shouldn't the cards sound like me?"

"No, because you guys would mess everything up!" he yelled.

"No I wouldn't," Layla said.

"JUST READ THE CARD!" he screamed.

"NO!" Layla said.

"WHY NOT?"

"I don't respond well to yelling. If you asked me nicely…"

Gustavo let out a frustrated sigh "Layla, will you please read the card."

"Since you asked so nicely…no."

He screamed once again "JAMES BACK IN THE CHAIR!"

Layla shrugged at sat in a chair and watched James do his "interview". The two spent the next two hours stalling Gustavo. Somehow Layla had managed to get all of the interview questions done. So instead of forcing her to read the card Gustavo just let her do whatever she wanted.

James was currently sitting in the chair being interviewed. "I love being apart of the RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid family, but I hate their hair dryers," James said.

"CUT! Just say what's on the card!" Gustavo yelled.

"Why they have completely ignored ionized technology?" James asked.

"He's got a point. Their hair dryers do suck. One time I had to borrow one from my friend Olivia, she's a cheerleader too, and it dried out my hair. It took me a month to get it back to the way it was," Layla added causing Gustavo to look at her.

While everyone's attention was on Layla James quickly threw a bandana on. "Layla, be quiet. I somehow managed to get you to say your lines, but I don't need your stupid cheerleading stories right now…or ever," Gustavo told her.

"But they're really quite fascinating," Layla argued.

"No, they aren't."

Layla sighed "Fine whatever."

"You have used nothing in the last two hours that I can use," Gustavo said turning back to James.

"And in no way am I purposely stalling you," James said slowly.

Gustavo stood up "Where did you get that bandana?"

"A waffle? Oh no thanks I already ate," James answered.

Gustavo started chasing James around the pool deck and Layla was in her seat laughing so hard she was crying. Somehow Gustavo managed to push James into the pool which made Layla laugh harder.

She grabbed James a towel and watched Gustavo leave to get Kendall and Logan. "All done with our long interview," James said as Kendall, Logan, and Gustavo walked by them.

Kendall grabbed Layla "Bitters Code Red, Code red!"

Layla looked at James "What are we going to do?"

James looked for a second then pulled out a purple bandana. He began putting a bunch of them all over his body. "Really, James?" Layla asked.

"It's Bandana Man, and yes."

He ran towards the stairs and Layla just shook her head "Where does he keep all of those bandanas?"

Layla sighed and went into the lobby, and read a magazine sitting on one of the tables. She wondered how James was stopping Bitters, probably something stupid like locking him in a room or something.

After James had locked Bitters into a supply closet he quickly got rid of his bandanas and ran back towards the lobby to tell Layla it was all clear. However, he didn't get that far and he ran into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," James apologized.

"Yeah maybe you should watch where you're going," the voice said.

He turned around and was shocked to find Dakota staring him down. "Ok. Look Dakota, I wanted to apologize about how rude I've been. Even if you don't deserve it," James said muttering the last part to himself.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Since you're obviously going to be around Layla a lot, I think we should start over. I'm James Diamond," James greeted.

"I don't care who you are."

"What?" James asked completely confused.

"Truth be told I don't care about Layla either. She's just another beautiful girl who will be mine. When I'm done with her and find someone else I'll break her heart, just like the others," Dakota smirked.

James raised his arm to punch the smirk right off of his face when Dakota shook his head "You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?"

"Hell yeah I would, and I will."

"Who's Layla going to believe, you or me?" Dakota asked.

"She'll believe me," James said uncertainly.

"You sure about that? How many times have you guys fought because of me? How many times have you 'apologized' for the way you acted?" Dakota asked.

James said nothing. "Face it, James, when it comes to me you don't stand a chance."

James clinched his jaw in anger. "And by the end of the day I'll have her completely in my grip, and there's nothing you can do to stop it," Dakota told him.

"There is a way to stop it," James said.

Dakota laughed "I've seen the way you look at Layla. You adore her. You can't live without her. If you tell her what I told you, you'll loose her. Am I right?"

Again James was silent. "Bye James," Dakota said bumping into him.

James turned towards the nearest wall and punched it leaving a nice dent in the wall. Dakota was right Layla wouldn't believe him, at least not without solid proof. He decided to get the other guys involved after the shooting today. He walked slowly to the elevators still angry and upset about the whole situation.

Layla looked up when she heard the elevator ding. She saw a very upset looking James. When he looked up at her she saw the anger in his eyes. He sat down across from her and Layla moved so she was right next to him. She gently moved hair out of his eyes and asked "James what's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing."

Layla saw a single tear fall down his face. James isn't one for crying, she'd only seen him cry a couple of times in all of the years she's known him. As she watched the tear trickle down his face Layla began panicking. She lifted his chin and saw that more tears were about to fall. "What's wrong?" Layla asked worriedly.

James shook his head and looked away "It's nothing Lay."

"Come here," Layla said as she grabbed his hand and led him out into the park on a bench in a secluded area.

"James please, tell me what's wrong," Layla pleaded.

He started sobbing. Layla felt her own tears falling down her face. "I can't Layla, I just can't."

Layla pulled James into a hug "You can tell me anything James, you know that."

He looked up at her with a tear stained face "I can't Layla. I can't loose you."

"What? James you're not going to loose me. No matter what's going on."

Layla brushed away the remaining tears that fell down his face. Still he said nothing. "You're not doing drugs or drinking right?" Layla asked.

James laughed "No, Layla. I'm not."

"So is it your family? Did something happen to Tracey or your parents?" Layla asked in a rush.

James shook his head "No, no nothing happened to them."

"Then what?" Layla asked.

"I want to tell you Layla. I just can't."

Layla looked down and nodded. James stood up ready to leave, but before he could walk away Layla grabbed his hand "What happened?"

"What? What do you me…" James looked down at his split open and bleeding knuckles.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Layla asked concerned.

James couldn't tell her the real reason otherwise it would lead to why he punched the wall in the first place. "I tripped over my bandana cape and I slipped and my hand hit the wall."

Layla sighed and smiled. James let out a sigh of relief she had bought it. "James, no more bandana capes for you. Bandana Man is officially retired."

"Yes, Doctor Layla," James said sarcastically.

"James," Layla sighed.

"Ok, ok, no Doctor Layla. Does mom work better?"

Layla punched him lightly on the arm. "Let's get this cleaned up. The apartment should be done by now," Layla said leading him back to the Palm Woods.

The two passed Dakota and Layla smiled at him and stopped. He gently kissed her "So we're still on for our date tonight?"

Layla nodded "Of course."

"I'll see you here at seven," he said kissing her again this time a little longer than he had before.

Layla smiled as he pulled away. She blushed and glanced down "I'll be here at seven."

Layla had failed to notice the smug look Dakota gave James and the fact that James had tensed up in anger. When she looked back up Dakota was smiling at her "See ya Layla, Bye James."

"Bye Dakota," James said in forced friendly way.

As soon as Dakota was out of sight Layla turned to James "See it wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Not at all," James replied with a forced smile.

"Thank you," Layla said as she hugged James.

"Anything to make you happy," James sighed sadly.

If Layla noticed she didn't say anything. The two walked up to 2J and saw it completely re done. "Oh my god it worked!" Layla squealed.

James started to go play the arcade game but Layla stopped him "Let's get that hand of yours cleaned up."

Ten minutes later the five stood in front of the camera ready to perform.

_"Gotta live it big time," _the five sang as they hit their last pose thirty minutes later.

After holding their pose for about ten seconds the five busted out in laughter. "Cut, print, and strike the set!" Gustavo ordered.

"What?" Layla asked.

The five were being pushed around as everything was being taken down "No, wait. Don't take that!" the five pleaded.

Soon enough 2J was back to looking disgusting. "Oh I'm sorry did you dogs think you were going to keep this stuff?" Gustavo asked.

He laughed when they didn't answer. "Oh that's really funny the little dogs thought that they out smarted the big dog," at that point Gustavo barked at them.

All five of them looked like he was insane. They sat down on their old couch and again, it broke. "But I do have to admit, I did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujizaki thinks so tomorrow," Gustavo told them.

The five sighed as he left the room. "All of that, for nothing," Logan said.

"What time is it?" Layla asked.

"Almost four," Kendall answered.

"I'm going to go take a shower then start getting ready," Layla told the group as she walked out of the room.

By the time she was ready to go it was 6:55. She looked at her appearance and nodded in approval. "Ok guys, I'll be back no later than 10. Don't wait up," Layla told the boys as she walked into the living room.

"Ok have…Whoa," Kendall said.

Layla looked behind her and then turned back around "What?"

"You look really pretty," James told her sadly.

She smiled and walked over to him "Awe thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out the door. The other three laughed at James "You have lipstick on your cheek."

He grabbed a napkin and rubbed it off. "Dude, what's your problem?" Kendall asked as he muted the T.V.

"I have to tell you guys something, and you can't tell Layla," James said.

The other three looked at him weirdly, but nodded their heads. James told them everything that Dakota had said to him. Logan laughed "You're kidding right?"

"I wouldn't make something like that up. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Layla without her hating me and I can't rearrange Dakota's face without her hating me. You guys believe me don't you."

The other three nodded their heads and every single one had nothing but anger in their eyes. "I don't know what to do either," Kendall said.

"How could he do this to her? This is Layla, she's the sweetest person I know," Carlos said.

"We need to tell her," Logan said.

"How, she'd hate all of us," James said.

"We just need to get proof of him cheating on her or get him to confess it to one of us," Logan told him.

"That's what we'll have to do, and we need to keep her away from him as much as we can," Kendall responded.

The other three nodded their heads. "I'm tired I think I'm going to bed," Kendall said as he stood up and stretched.

"Me too," Carlos and Logan added.

"You coming James?" Kendall asked.

James shook his head and turned up the T.V.

Layla saw Dakota waiting for her in the lobby. He saw her and smiled "You look stunning."

Layla blushed. "I love it when you blush," he told her.

Layla just blushed deeper causing Dakota to chuckle. He took her out to a fancy dinner and then took back to the Palm Woods. The two sat in his car and talked. Dakota tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and leaned in. The two made out in his car for a good ten minutes and then Dakota broke it. Layla smiled "Wow."

He smiled and gently brushed his fingers on her cheek "Yeah. Hey Layla?"

She looked up at him "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Layla smiled and nodded "Yeah I will."

He gently kissed her again and when she broke away Layla looked at the clock. "I should go, it's almost ten."

Dakota nodded and walked her up to her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Layla," he said.

Layla nodded and kissed him "Night."

He nodded and walked away. Layla walked inside and noticed James sitting in front of the T.V. "Hey," Layla greeted.

"Hi Lay," James replied.

"I'm gonna change I'll be right back."

James nodded and turned his attention back on the T.V.

Five minutes later Layla came back and sat next to James. "So how was the date," James sighed.

"It's ok James, you don't have to pretend you care."

"Oh thank goodness," James laughed.

Layla laughed as well. After a few minutes of silence Layla grabbed the remote and muted the T.V. She looked at James "Are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

"Layla if I tell you I'll loose you, and I just can't do that."

"You won't loose me, James I promise, but if you don't want to say it I understand."

He hugged her "Thanks Lay."

She smiled "It's what I'm here for."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone in Rocque Records gathered in the small meeting room to see what Fujizaki's reaction was to the video that was shot the previous day. After the video turned to black everyone looked over at the screen that Fujizaki was on. A few seconds later he said "I like the teens."

"YES!" everyone in the room shouted.

The five were congratulated by almost all of the workers as they were leaving. "You were a good boy today Gustavo," they heard Griffin say.

Then he grabbed Gustavo's face and said "Good boy."

To the five it sounded like Griffin was praising a dog, not a person. "Oh my gosh, that explains so much," Layla told the group.

The others nodded in agreement. Gustavo turned his attention onto the five teenagers in the room. "So we learned a lot here today, didn't we?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo said nothing. "You did some things, we did some things…" Kendall started.

"Ten hours of harmonies, no breaks, Move out," Gustavo yelled.

The five hung their heads in disappointment and slowly made their way to the studio for their harmonies. After that was over they walked to the car to go back to the Palm Woods. Kendall opened the apartment door and when they all looked up they saw the apartment was redone into the ultra teen hangout crib. "How?" Layla asked.

The boys shook their heads saying they didn't know. "Well I love what you've done with the place," Mrs. Knight said.

The five ran to the dome hockey game. "Uh…" they heard behind them.

They turned around and saw Gustavo standing there with Kelly. All five looked at him in confusion. "Good job today," Gustavo said like he was uncomfortable.

The group grew even more confused. "This is awesome," Kendall told him.

"This…is a bone," Gustavo said while taking off his sunglasses.

"Come again?" The twins laughed.

"I realized today…sort of…that if you really wanna train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So enjoy your treat. You're not getting anymore," Gustavo told them.

"And we lost a day of rehearsal because of the shoot, so it's at the studio 7:30 am," Kelly said.

"We'll be there, no problem," Kendall assured her.

"We promise no more surprises," Carlos said.

Unfortunately, Carlos was wrong. As soon as he said surprises Bitters broke through the dry wall. He looked around and said "You've altered this room. You've completely devastated this apartment."

Layla slapped James on the arm "You locked him in a supply closet?"

"NO…Bandana man did," James told her.

Layla rolled her eyes. "This is a total lease violation!" Bitters yelled.

He looked at the swirly slide "Man cool swirly slide."

Then he turned his attention back on the group "I want all of you out of here, TOMORROW!"

The five teenagers looked at each other in worry. "What if I add another grand to your making this happen fee?" Kelly asked.

Bitters grabbed the check "Have a Palm Woods day everyone."

As soon as Bitters was out the door, the five yelled and played the dome hockey game. None of them noticed Gustavo and Kelly leave either. They could definitely get used to living here.


	11. The Fight

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy and this chapter probably isn't going to make up for it. This is just a filler chapter so sorry if it isn't very good.

I don't own anything but Layla.

* * *

**Chapter 11-a week later**

Layla woke up earlier than she usually did. She rolled over and looked at her brother. He was fast asleep. Layla looked at her clock sitting on her nightstand, 5:30 am. _What am I doing up?_ Layla thought.

She tried to roll back over and get some more sleep. After about fifteen minutes of that she decided just to give up and get ready for the day. She pulled on a dress and went outside to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was already there sitting at the counter reading. "You're up early," she said as Layla walked by.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Mamma Knight?" Layla asked.

Mrs. Knight looked up at the younger girl "Yeah."

"Do you know what's going on with the boys?"

Mrs. Knight shook her head "Not that I know of why?"

"Well not that I'm complaining or anything it's just I've hardly had time for myself lately. I haven't gone out with Dakota in a week and every time I make plans to one of the boys needs my help with something."

Mrs. Knight looked at Layla with confusion "Why would they do that?"

Layla sighed "I don't think they're doing it on purpose, but still…I would like a little time to myself."

"What about now? Is there a place where you can just get away?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Layla thought for a second then nodded "I know a place."

"Go there, keep your phone on you I'll have one of the boys call you when breakfast is ready."

Layla nodded and hugged the older woman. She quickly ran into her and her brother's room and grabbed her notebook and a pencil. Without a second thought she ran up to the roof. The sun was just starting to rise when she got there.

Layla had finished Breakaway a couple of days ago and now she was going to start a new song. She sat there a minute just thinking. The sun was just starting to rise. Different colors appeared on the horizon. Layla smiled at the sight. "Just like home," she whispered.

She missed Minnesota all the snow, the stars at night, the animals she would see from her bedroom window, and so much more. Layla stood up and just looked at the city she was just a small town girl who had really never lived in a large city. Layla heard footsteps approaching her, but she was just to calm to be annoyed at the person for ruining her alone time. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Layla turned towards Logan and smiled "A lot of things, mostly the differences from Minnesota and here."

Logan nodded. "What's up with you guys?" Layla asked sitting back down.

"What do you mean?"

"I never get any alone time and every time I make plans to go with Dakota somewhere you guys always find some way to ruin it."

Logan sighed "Lay, just trust me when I say we're doing it for your own good."

Layla looked at her brother "You're doing this on purpose?"

Logan hesitated to answer. "Logan, are you doing this on Purpose?" Layla asked angrier now.

Logan sighed and nodded his head in defeat. "WHAT?" Layla screamed.

"Layla, hush there are people still sleeping," Logan pleaded with his sister.

"Why would you do that to me?" she asked him.

"It wasn't my idea ok, but we just don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't even know him ok? He's not going to hurt me," Layla told him.

"You don't know that Layla."

"Whose idea was it?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you Layla."

Layla smiled a sickly sweet smile and grabbed her notebook "Fine, you won't tell me, I'll find out. I have my ways."

Before Logan could say anymore Layla was back into the building and ran to her apartment. She opened the door and noticed only Carlos was in the living room watching cartoons. Layla smirked and quietly walked into his room.

She noticed James and Kendall were still asleep. _Good _she thought, _at least this will be easy. _

Layla quickly found the object she was looking for and then returned to the living room. "Morning Carlos," Layla greeted him with a smile.

"Oh good morning Lay…what are you doing with my helmet?" Carlos asked nervously.

Layla set in on the counter "Nothing…"

Carlos stood up "Why do you have it?"

"You're going to answer some questions for me and then you'll get your helmet back."

"What kind of questions?"

"It's just one question. Whose idea was it to keep me away from Dakota?"

Carlos looked around and shook his head "Pass."

"Oh no you don't get to pass this question, just answer it."

"I'm not answering Layla."

Layla nodded her head "Fine."

She grabbed a hammer sitting next to her. She placed it directly over the helmet "You want to answer the question now?"

"I…uh…it wasn't me," Carlos blurted out.

"Whose idea was it?" Layla asked.

Carlos looked around nervously. Layla raised the hammer and starting to bring it down. "Kendall!" he blurted out.

Layla put the hammer down and threw his helmet at him. Carlos caught it and looked at her. "I'm sorry it was the only way you'd talk," Layla told him.

Carlos just nodded and sat back down. He'd forgive her in an hour tops. Layla heard footsteps enter the room "Hey what's up guys?" Kendall asked casually.

Layla turned towards him. Kendall looked at a very ticked off Layla and an apologetic looking Carlos. "Oh god you told her," Kendall said as he ran out of the room.

"Yeah you better run Knight," Layla shouted.

She chased Kendall all the way back to his room and tackled him to the ground. "Man you're strong for a cheerleader," he muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it like that…I just," Kendall stuttered.

James walked out of the bathroom and noticed Kendall pinned down to the ground by Layla. James laughed at the sight "Wow Kendall, I thought you were stronger than that."

"Shut up James," Kendall told him.

James shook his head and began walking out of the room. "Why do you want to keep me away from Dakota?" Layla asked obviously furious.

James stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Kendall looked at James who was shaking his head saying don't do it. "I…uh…don't trust him…and I…don't want to see you hurt," Kendall told her.

"That's it," Layla said as she stood up.

She allowed Kendall to stand up as well before she grabbed his ear. She then pulled him towards the door and grabbed James' ear as well. "Ow…ow….ow…ah Layla that hurts," They said as she sat them on the couch next to Carlos.

Logan walked into apartment 2J and noticed the three boys sitting on the couch and Layla looking at him with her arms crossed and a furious look on her face. Logan quickly turned back around and tried to get out of the room as quickly as he could. "Stop," Layla's voice rang out in the quiet apartment.

Logan sighed, shut the door, and turned back around to face his sister. She pointed to the couch "Sit."

Without a second thought he sat next to a scared Carlos. He couldn't help but think Carlos had every right to be scared. When Layla gets mad, she could be pretty scary. Layla walked up to Logan and Carlos "Did you have anything to do with the planning for keeping me away from Dakota?"

The two looked at each other "Well not really we were in the room, but…" Logan started.

Layla pointed to the door "Go."

James started to get up to leave but Layla stopped him "Not you, sit."

James did as she said. Layla walked up to Kendall. "Why would you plan something like that?" she asked.

"Baby girl, he doesn't care about you he's just dating you until someone else comes along," Kendall told her.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

Kendall shook his head "I'm not saying who."

"Ok if the person heard this why didn't they just come to me?"

"He had a good reason Lay, he didn't want to loose you," Kendall told her.

Layla sighed and closed her eyes "Kendall, go."

Layla sat down on the coffee table across from James "And then there was one."

"Layla look I'm sorry ok. I know I should have told you sooner, but let's face it you wouldn't believe me," James said as he grabbed her hands.

Layla quickly ripped them out of his grip. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you before I didn't want to loose you."

Layla shook her head "No, why would you make something like that up."

James looked at her with a hurt look on his face "You think I'd make that up? You think I would purposely hurt you like that? I don't like the guy Lay, but if he didn't say that to me then I would've just sucked it up and let it go."

"Let what go?" Layla asked.

"How I feel about you…dating other guys," James said.

"No offence, you're not my deciding factor on who I should and shouldn't date. I don't care how you feel about me dating other guys."

"How could you say that Layla, we've always been close we've always cared about how the other feels. When did that change?"

"I tell you when it changed. That changed when you became an overly jealous…I don't even know the right words to describe what you are right now. I have taken so much of the jealousy crap over the years, but it's gone on long enough and this was the final straw."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Layla looked at him "I'll let you figure that out yourself."

She stood up and walked towards the door to the apartment. "Layla, come on you're going to pick a guy over your best friends?" She heard Kendall ask.

"What best friends? If you really were my best friends you would have told me sooner and none of this would have happened," Layla shouted.

"Layla you wouldn't have believed us," Kendall shouted back.

"Who said I wouldn't have believed you?"

"Are you kidding me? Layla you've known this guy for almost two weeks and he's already got you wrapped around his finger."

"Don't say that."

"It's true!" Kendall shouted.

Layla exhaled "Look, I really don't care at the moment if he is using me or what. I don't know if I would have believed you or not, if you had told me when you first found out. But there is no way in hell I'm going to believe you now. You kept this from me for a week or so. How can I trust what you say is true?"

"You've known Carlos and me for eleven years. You've known James for twelve years. You've known Logan your whole life. And you've known Dakota for two weeks. Who do you think has your best interest?"

"How do I know you haven't lied to me before? How do I know that what you're saying is true? I don't know because…I can't trust you guys to tell me the truth anymore."

No one said anything. Layla just grabbed her phone and walked out of the apartment. "I told you we should have told her," Logan said.

"Shut up Logan! We get it, ok, we screwed up," Kendall yelled.

"Ok what is going on?" Mrs. Knight yelled as she and Katie walked into the apartment.

"Nothing," the four boys said.

Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow "So Layla crying, Kendall screaming, and James and Carlos in tears, is nothing?"

"We had a huge fight with Layla. We sorta kept the fact that her boyfriend doesn't care about her and is just using her until someone else comes along," Kendall explained.

"How could you keep that from her?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"She wouldn't have believed us," James whispered "We would have lost her."

"Just like we did now," Carlos added.

Mrs. Knight sat the boys down "You didn't loose Layla. She'll come back, but you really betrayed her trust and that hurt her."

The four boys nodded sadly at Mrs. Knight's words. "Where did you and Katie go anyway?" Kendall asked.

"We went to go pick someone up who I think can help."

"Ok what the H-E-Double Hockey sticks is going on here?" a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Trace?" the four asked.

"Obviously, but seriously I need to know what's going on. Why was Layla crying?"

The four boys looked at each other and then back at Tracey. James sighed "It's my fault. I ran into Dakota Andrews in the hallway and he basically told me he didn't care about Layla and he was just using her. Then I told the guys about it and we all decided not to tell her about what happened."

"Why wouldn't you just tell her?"

"She wouldn't believe us and she didn't believe us," Kendall answered.

Tracey sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "I'll go talk to her."

"Tracey?" Logan's voice asked as she reached the door.

She turned around and looked at him "Yeah?"

"Didn't you use to date a Dakota?"

"Uh…yeah…probably not the same one though…bye," she tried opening the door, but Kendall closed it again.

"Trace?"

"Ok yes I dated him and it was horrible. He was constantly looking at other girls and flirting with them. I finally got fed up and broke up with him."

"How could you not warn Layla?" James asked.

"I thought she was smart enough to figure it out, but he must have gotten better about not showing who he really is to the girl he's dating at the moment. It doesn't matter because he'll slip up eventually and she'll dump him. I know Layla, and if there's one thing she can't stand its cheaters."

"So what should we do?" Kendall asked.

"Try to warn her again and if she still refuses to listen then let her figure it out on her own. We can't force her to dump him."

The four boys nodded and watched Tracey leave to find Layla. She ran towards the stairwell and up to the roof.

Layla sat with her back against the wall. Tears were still running down her face. The door to the roof opened and she half hoped it would be the guys. Although she was insanely mad at them, they were the only ones who knew how to calm her down. "Layla, are you ok?" she heard Dakota ask.

Layla sniffled "Not at the moment, no."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Layla shook her head "I just need some time alone."

"Come on Layla, don't let those losers make you upset."

Layla's head snapped up "What did you say?"

'I said don't let those losers make you upset."

"Don't call them losers. Those _losers_ are my friends and they care about me and…don't want to see me get hurt."

Layla closed her eyes and sighed. "Dakota, did you tell James that you didn't care about me and were only using me until you found another girl?"

Dakota looked shocked at her "What? I would never say such a thing, Layla. I can't believe that you would believe that crap."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "Dakota wait!" Layla yelled.

Dakota turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I mean you're right, you wouldn't say anything like that. I'm so sorry."

He walked over to her and gently kissed her lips "I forgive you. You must still be upset about the fight you had with your friends."

Layla nodded then stopped "Wait how did you know that I had a fight with my friends?"

"Well I figured since you're up here by yourself, upset. It had to do with your friends."

Layla nodded "Oh ok."

"I have to go I have a shoot to get to."

Layla nodded "Call me when you get back?"

Dakota kissed her again "Of course."

He walked down towards the lobby with a smirk on his face. He definitely had Layla wrapped around his finger. Now the fun could begin.

Layla walked down the stairs back to her apartment, when she collided with someone her height. "I'm so sorry," Layla said.

"It's ok Lay," the girl said.

"Tracey?" Layla smiled.

"The one and only," Tracey said back.

Layla squealed and threw her arms around her friend "What are you doing here?"

The two girls began walking back to the apartment. "Well," Tracey started "I was here because my tour was over and I just wanted to visit, but now I'm here to clean up this mess."

Layla shook her head "It's ok Tracey you don't have to. I'm going to apologize to them now."

"Layla I really think you should dump Dakota, he really isn't a good boyfriend."

Layla sighed "Not you too."

"Lay, listen I used to date him. He was always looking at other girls and flirting with them. It was bad."

"Trace, he's changed. Every time a girl walks by he doesn't even glance towards them."

Tracey put her hands up in defeat "Ok I'll take your word for it."

The two girls walked back to the apartment and opened the door. Layla decided she was going to apologize to each of the guys separately. The one closest to the door was Carlos and he was eating pancakes. She walked up behind him and hugged him "Carlos I'm sorry for threatening to hurt your helmet and for scaring you."

Carlos turned around and hugged her back "It's ok Lay still love you."

Layla smiled "Good to know."

Layla walked over to the couch where Kendall was sitting. Kendall sighed and paused the video game. "Kendall I'm so sorry for yelling at you, tackling you to the ground," Tracey laughed at that from her spot in the kitchen.

Layla and Kendall smiled. "And for making you rat out James," Layla continued.

Kendall hugged her and gently kissed the top of her head "I forgive you. I'm sorry for everything I yelled at you."

Layla shook her head "Don't. You were right about me picking a guy over you guys. I'm sorry about that and it'll never happen again. You guys will always be there for and boyfriends will come and go."

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but let's just let things happen the way they are going to happen and if he hurts me I'll sit on the floor and you guys can dance around me in a circle saying I told you so."

"Deal," Kendall smiled.

Layla laughed "Where's Logan and James?"

"Logan's in your room and James is in ours."

Layla nodded and left towards her and her brother's room. Layla gently knocked on the door "Come in," Logan said.

Layla entered the room and noticed Logan had his nose in a book. "I'm sorry Logan," Layla said as she sat down on his bed.

"For what?" he asked.

"For yelling at you. I just let my anger get away with me."

"Lay, it's cool I understand."

The twins hugged. "I hate yelling at you," Layla told him.

"I hate it too."

Layla smiled "I have to go find James."

Logan nodded and went back to reading. Layla quickly ran to Kendall, Carlos, and James' room. She knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Layla peaked in and noticed no one was there. She heard the shower running and just sat down on his bed and waited.

After five minutes Layla got bored and picked up James' phone. She looked at the background. It was of the two of them. Layla was in her cheerleading uniform and laughing about something, while James was in regular clothes smiling as well, but he wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at her. Layla smiled at the picture. She heard the door open and quickly set down his phone. "Lay? What are you doing here?" James asked.

Layla looked up and noticed he was only in shorts. She had seen him shirtless before, but now for some reason she was becoming shy around James. Layla blushed and looked down "I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. James you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

Layla looked back up only to see James look down in disappointment. Confused about his look she asked "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, but I gather you're still with him."

Layla nodded "I'm going to let whatever happens happen, James. I don't see that side that you told me about, but it might be hidden I don't know. I wanna find out for myself though."

James walked over and hugged only to have Layla squirm in his grip "James you're still wet, and shirtless."

"You like it, don't deny it."

"You keep telling yourself that, Pretty boy."

James laughed and pulled on a shirt. The two of them walked back into the kitchen where everybody was now. Layla was happy they worked everything out. She had a feeling, though, that this would be the first of many fights to go down. She just hoped she was wrong.


	12. Bad Boy

**Sorry it's been a while. Here's the next chapter. I did skip the one about school. If you guys really want it let me know and I'll find a way to put it in. If not well then here you go. **

**I don't own anything, but Layla. Tracey is owned by Pkemonrul432 **

**Chapter 12**

Kendall: _Rollin' past graffiti walls, Billboards lighting up the block. Everyone of us on a mission_

All: _Because the night is young. The line is out the door. Today was crazy but, Tonight the city is ours Live it up Until the morning comes. Today was crazy but, Tonight_

Kendall: _the city is ours_

The group smiled as the song was finished. Logan was extremely excited because he shouted "WHOO!" and threw his arms up hitting Carlos in the head causing the boy to fall.

The other four looked at Carlos on the floor and then looked back at Gustavo who had just entered the room. "Gustavo the song is great," Kendall told him.

Layla and James nodded in agreement. "Um of course it's great, I wrote it," Gustavo said.

Layla and Kelly both rolled their eyes at him. "But, the band isn't great," Gustavo continued "What's missing is the secret rock n' roll ingredient."

"Hair mouse," James told him.

"Chocolate mouse?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah can we have chocolate mouse?" Layla asked.

Gustavo shot her a look to shut her up. "Spandex? Please don't say spandex," Logan said.

"Why would you even suggest that if you don't want him to say it?" Layla asked her brother.

Logan just shrugged. "The bad boy. The ill tempered rebel with a flare for securitized dance. One of you boys has to be it, and I say it's Kendall," Gustavo said.

Layla laughed "Kendall the bad boy? Have you lost your mind?"

"No Layla I haven't. Oh and Griffin wants you to be the _sweetheart_ of the group," he responded.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard considering I am sweet," Layla said.

The four boys laughed. "Yeah Baby Girl as sweet as lemons," James told him.

Layla glared at him and swatted his arm. "Gustavo why do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked.

He pointed to Kelly who held up a picture and played a recorded message from Griffin. "Gustavo, its Griffin the band needs a bad boy, oh and make sure Layla is the sweet one in the group. Bye."

"He's driving me crazy!" Gustavo said "But he's also right because the bad boy is a rock n' roll tradition."

Gustavo was leading the teens out into the hallway when Layla's phone rang. She looked down and saw Dakota's name appear on the screen. "I have to take this," she said.

"Hey," Layla greeted.

"Hey babe, just wanted to see how things were going," Dakota said.

Layla smiled at his sweetness, but the smile fell when she heard a giggle close to the phone.

Dakota was sitting on the beach where his photo shoot was taking place. He was currently sitting with a blonde girl while on the phone with Layla. "Hey, babe just wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

The blonde on his right giggled when he kissed her. He motioned her to be quiet. "Who was that?" Layla asked.

"Oh sweetness you know I'm a model and I have to work with female models."

"Well yeah, but she was pretty close to the phone."

"Don't worry about it babe, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. These girls mean nothing to me. You're the only one that matters."

"Really?"

"Yup, hey I got to go they're calling me."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye babe," Dakota said as he hung up.

He turned to the blonde "Now where were we?"

Back at Rocque Records Layla hung up the phone and walked over to where the boys were. "I can be bad," she heard James say.

"No look I can be bad," Carlos said.

"No look I have my back turned," Logan told Gustavo.

Layla walked up to Kendall and shook her head "Really?"

Kendall just shrugged and shook his head. After Logan, Carlos, and James changed into their bad boy clothes the five went back to the apartment because Gustavo was done with them for the day. "You guys look stupid," Layla told them.

"Whoo! What's up Mama Knight?" Logan said.

Layla shook her head and sat on a stool next to Katie and Tracey. She watched Carlos moon people and James smash an empty plastic water bottle against his head. Layla laughed at him. James just walked over to her. "Wow James your muscles are so big," Layla _flirted _"I mean you can smash an empty plastic water bottle on your head."

He flexed "You like them don't deny it."

Layla rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know your eyes are going to get stuck like that someday," James said.

"Doubtful she's been doing that her whole life," Logan told him.

"He's got a point. My mom said that the first thing I did when she held me was roll my eyes," Layla said.

James just nodded his head, picked Layla up, and threw her over his shoulders. Layla squealed and laughed "James Diamond, put me down!"

James laughed and put her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall for an explanation. "Gustavo said one of us has to be a bad boy," Kendall told her.

"But you're all nice boys," she said.

Then Mrs. Knight quickly turned around and faced her son "Oh I'm so glad you're here. THERE'S AN AXE MANIAC ON THE LOOSE!"

Layla turned to Tracey who just shrugged. Katie, however, held up a sign that said no there's not. Layla just shook her head and leaned into James. "Oh, then we'll be extra careful then Mom, we promise," Kendall said while looking at Katie asking if what he said was right.

She nodded her head. "We want pizza now!" James, Carlos, and Logan demanded.

Layla raised her eye brows and looked at Kendall with a "are they for real" look. Mrs. Knight turned around and the guys imedeantly started to apologize.

That night the six teenagers were sitting down on the couch eating pizza and telling stories, well more like memories. "Ok I don't think I ever found out why you guys call Layla Baby Girl," Tracey said.

"Who's taking that one?" Layla asked laughing.

"I will, considering I was the one to give you that nickname" James offered.

Layla nodded, smiled, and got lost in her memories.

*FLASHBACK*- 12 years ago

Four year old twins Layla and Logan Mitchell had just moved to Minnesota from Texas. It was the first weekend the Mitchell family was in the small Minnesota town so the four went to a popular place, the ice rink.

Neither of the twins had skated before so they were nervous about getting on the ice. Actually Logan was nervous, Layla was excited about it. "Come on Logie, let's go," Layla said pulling her brother onto the ice.

Logan fell when he took one step onto the ice. Layla laughed at her brother. She wasn't that comfortable on the ice, but she was doing better than Logan. "Oh my little Layla bug is a natural," he mother gushed as she helped her son up.

Layla waved at her family in excitement, but she ran right into someone knocking them down onto the ice. "I'm so sorry," Layla said as she helped the boy up.

The boy had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was about her height, but just a little bit taller. The boy just shoved Layla to the ice and laughed. He then started skating away. When the boy looked back Layla had tears in her eyes. He just laughed harder "Hey baby girl why don't you come and get me."

Layla glared at the boy and stood up. She brushed the ice off of her dress and looked at the boy "I was told I'm not 'uppose to fight."

"Well then you really are a baby girl," the boy laughed harder.

Layla huffed and skated towards him. Since the boy was still laughing he didn't notice that Layla was so close to him. By the time he stopped laughing Layla had tackled him to the ice. "I am a girl, but I'm not a baby," Layla told him.

"Layla Hayden Mitchell, what are you doing?" Her mother shrieked.

Layla looked down in shame. The boy looked from the girl to her mother. "What on Earth were you thinking Layla?" the girl's mother asked.

"Umm…" Layla said.

"We were playing tag," the boy said coming to her rescue "and she's not very good at skating so she fell onto me."

"Oh, well then Logan why don't you join them too," her mother smiled, gently pushed her son towards the two kids, and skated away.

"I'm James. Sorry for pushing you down on the ice and calling you a baby girl," James said as he helped Layla up.

Layla shrugged her shoulders "That's ok. Where I come from baby girl is a term of endiement."

James and Logan looked at her "What does that mean?" they asked.

Layla shrugged again "I don't know I heard mommy say it when I asked her why she calls Layla bug. I think it's good though." **(A.N: in case you didn't figure it out Layla meant to say endearment.)**

"Oh so I can call you Baby Girl?" James asked.

Layla nodded "As long as you don't tease me, yes."

"A little help here," Logan said as he fell to the ground.

James and Layla looked at Logan then back at each other and laughed. The two quickly helped him up.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The six were laughing at the memory. "Wow I forgot how much of a jerk you were," Layla teased.

"You liked it, you wouldn't be friends with me if you didn't," James said back.

"True," Layla agreed.

"We still played ice tag every Friday," James told the group.

"It was more fun when we got older," Layla commented.

"Why is that?" Tracey asked.

"Because when I started competing with figure skating James would always come after practice and since I was the last one I got the honors of locking up. Basically no one else was there. Plus James would always find a way to cheat," Layla said.

"I never cheated," James told her.

"Yes you did."

"No, Lay, I didn't."

"Yes, Jay, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

The other people in the room watched James and Layla's playful banter laughing at the two of them. "Guys!" Kendall laughed "We all know James cheats."

Layla smirked at a pouting James. "But," Kendall continued "You do you do bring it out in him Layla."

"Ha," James said.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Guys, let's go lights out. It's time for bed," Mrs. Knight told the group.

"Ok," the group responded.

The next day the five members of Big Time Rush walked into Rocque Records. James, Carlos, and Logan, were in their 'bad boy' mode. Layla and Kendall just sighed and walked behind them. Kendall sat on the arm of a chair and Layla sat in the actual chair. The two watched their friends make fools of themselves. Carlos was up first. He took a wooden board, screamed, and then broke it on his head. Layla was glad he was wearing his helmet. Carlos stood there for a second before falling to the ground. "Next!" Gustavo yelled.

James faced Gustavo and began rapping "B to the A to the D that's me. I'm bad…boy," he smiled showing off his fake grill.

Layla bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Really a grill? Logan!" Gustavo said.

James sat on the other arm of the chair and pouted. Layla put her head in his lap and watched her brother act like an idiot. Logan threw his sunglasses onto the floor. He then started dancing like a complete moron. Layla had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Gustavo slammed his hand on the desk he was sitting at "No."

He got up and walked towards Kendall "Ok so Kendall is the bad boy. You're going to need to start wearing darker clothes and talk deeper and slower."

"You mean be fake?" Kendall asked "I can't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking."

Layla and James nodded. "It's true he really is," Layla told Gustavo.

"No Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me," Gustavo said.

Kelly looked at him and laughed nervously "I have never lied to you."

He pointed at her "See."

"Gustavo we just don't want anything fake about our band," Kendall said.

"Your band? YOUR BAND? This is my band. Now are you going to tell me that you're going to ignore me, Griffin, and the record company, and not be our bad boy?"

"Yeah pretty much," Kendall replied.

"Bad boy," Gustavo said.

Kendall and James both stomped their feet in annoyance and anger. "Get Griffin over here," Gustavo told Kelly.

By the time Griffin had arrived James, Carlos, and Logan had changed back into normal clothes. "Why isn't his back turned to the rest of them?" Griffin asked indicating towards Kendall.

"Because he won't do as I say, which makes him the bad boy," Gustavo responded.

"And I don't turn my back on my friends," Kendall added.

"That's good I respect that, but I said I wanted bad," Griffin told Kendall.

"Oh you want bad?" James asked.

The three went into bad boy mode. James put his grill back on, Logan put his sunglasses on and was trying to act bad, and Carlos screamed and broke a board against his head which caused him to fall on the ground. James and Logan looked at Carlos then came out of their bad boy mode. "A bad boy is someone parents would never let their daughters date," Griffin continued as if that never happened.

He turned back to Gustavo "I'd let my daughter date any one of these boys, which is bad. Do something about this or I will. Oh wait, I already did."

Layla turned to Kendall "What?" she whispered.

He mouthed "I don't know" back.

"This can't be good," She whispered.

"Say hello to Wayne Wayne," Griffin introduced.

A guy in black rapper clothes with gold designs came in "Yo yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the bad streets of Detroit. I'm bad bad it's my bling bling."

He continued rapping, but Layla just tuned him out, she didn't like him. "Give him the contract," Griffin said to his assistant.

The assistant threw a huge contract at Gustavo. "Isn't he bad?" Griffin asked.

Layla nodded her head "Bad."

Griffin and Wayne Wayne turned around "But great, I guess," Layla said.

James nudged her to shut up. "Wayne Wayne blow it up," Griffin said.

The two pounded fists and then opened their hands as they pulled back. "Later later Grif Grif," Wayne Wayne said.

Wayne Wayne turned back to Big Time Rush. "Yo Wayne Wayne I'm…" James started and he held out his hand to bump fists with him.

Wayne Wayne only hit his fist away from him "Waisting your time time."

James mouthed an "owe" to the group. Layla gently rubbed his arms to make him feel better. "Look I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station, so you better step on or step off."

He was about to turn around when he seemed to notice Layla for the first time. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Layla squeaked in surprise. "You on the other hand are always welcome to step on and stay on the Wayne Wayne express," he said flirtatiously.

Layla just stared at him and then rolled her eyes "Not gonna happen."

"Oh feisty, nice. We'll see each other soon."

Layla just rolled her eyes again and ripped herself from his grip. She stuck out her hand and James grabbed it, pulled her back, and wrapped his arms around her. "Wayne Wayne, Out out," Wayne Wayne said walking away.

"We don't like him," the four standing members told Gustavo.

"Yes you do, you all do," Gustavo said.

Carlos popped up from the ground and stood next to Logan. "He's the bad boy, and he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good kids and make friend friends with Wayne Wayne," Gustavo continued.

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asked.

The other four turned to him. "Where you when…Oh that's right he was passed out," Layla said.

The five made there way back to the Palm Woods and sat at their usual spots by the pool. Wayne Wayne was across from them bench pressing the Jennifers who were chanting "Go Wayne Wayne."

He started flirting with them when he was finished. "First he joins our band without our permission," James whispered.

"Now, he steals our girls," Carlos continued.

"Guys, the Jennifers aren't even interested in you," Layla told him.

"It's still not fair," Carlos said.

"That's why we're going to get rid of him," Logan said "Kendall get rid of him."

Layla laughed and shook her head. "Why me?" Kendall asked.

"Cause he scares us," James told him.

"He doesn't scare me," Layla said to James.

"Well aren't you special."

"Don't get mad at me. We have to figure out how we're going to get rid of Loser loser."

Kendall stood up and faced the group "We are a band, and we are going to do this together. Because we are not afraid of some loud moth, back wards hatted, droopy pants wearing."

By this time Wayne Wayne had made his way over to the group. The guys signaled him to stop and Layla pointed behind him. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall asked.

The other four nodded. Kendall turned around. "You want trouble, trouble Kendork? Bring it Bring it," Wayne Wayne challenged.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

The four sitting down stood up behind Kendall. "We've decided that there's only room for five members of Big Time Rush," Kendall continued.

"Great great," Wayne Wayne said.

He pulled out his cell and speed dialed someone "Yo Griff Griff the guys agree with me. Six in the band is too many."

He held his phone towards the group "Sounds fresh Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by tomorrow to see which one goes," Griffin said.

James screamed. Wayne Wayne pulled out his contract "You see my contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band, and I chose this one."

"Ooo a contract we're so scared," Kendall said.

"My contract also states that I get a posse," Wayne Wayne snapped his fingers and three guys dressed in similar outfits, but in white instead of black. They stood behind them.

"Scared now?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit," The five said.

Wayne Wayne and his posse walked away. "We can't let him take over our band. That's just not going to happen," Layla said.

"How Baby Girl? How on Earth are we going to get him to leave?" Carlos asked.

Layla shook her head and shrugged her shoulders "We'll find a way. We have to."

* * *

The song is The City is Ours by Big Time Rush.


	13. Bye Bye Wayne Wayne

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm super busy now especially since dance competition starts on Saturday. I will try updating as soon as I can and as often as I can.**

**I don't own anything but Layla. **

* * *

Chapter 13

The five teens were hiding in some bushes by the pool watching Wayne Wayne and his posse. Wayne Wayne pointed to a guy who was relaxing in a lounge chair and his posse threw him into the water. "Wow what a jerk," Layla whispered.

The boys nodded. "I have a question," Layla said.

The four boys looked at her. "Why are we wearing hats with little trees on them?" she asked.

"They're called tree hats," Carlos told her in a well duh tone "And it's so we blend in."

"Yeah, or idiots wearing trees on their heads. I gotta go," Layla told them.

"Where are you going Baby Girl? We have to figure out how to stop him from kicking one of us out of the band," Kendall said.

"My money's on Logan," James whispered.

"Mean!" Logan told him back.

Layla started laughing "As much as I would love to stay I'm spending time with Tracey."

The boys nodded and waved her away. Layla just rolled her eyes and walked towards the lobby. "Hey Lay," Tracey greeted.

"Hey Trace, you ready?"

Tracey nodded and the two of them walked up to a little ice cream shop not far from the Palm Woods. "So how was your tour?" Layla asked as they waited for their ice cream.

"It was good, crazy, but good."

Layla laughed. "So Trace, I've seen you eyeing someone lately care to tell me what's going on?"

Tracey blushed "Layla it's nothing."

"I catch you staring at my brother with googley eyes and I want to know what's going on. So spill."

"First off Lay, googley eyes?"

"Yes, it's a legitimate word."

"Really what does it mean?"

"It's like you're totally crushing and head over heals for someone look."

"Oh you mean like the way my brother looks at you," Tracey said under her breath.

Layla looked at her "What?"

Tracey shook her "Nothing."

"No you said something."

"I didn't say something I said like the way my brother looks at you."

Tracey bit her lip not believing she had just said that. Layla laughed "You're funny Tracey. James doesn't look at me like that. We're just friends."

"I didn't know you were that blind, Lay."

Tracey looked up when she heard the door open. James walked in and was coming towards them. She had to finish up the conversation quickly. "So you could never see you and James together?"

By then James was in hearing distance and he stopped dead in his tracks. Layla shrugged "He's not my type Tracey. He's a great friend don't get me wrong, but let's face it he doesn't have a very good track record with his girlfriends and he's a little self absorbed, not to mention a total flirt. I just couldn't date that."

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked.

"I've seen him flirt with other girls while dating someone else. I mean who does that?"

"Uh…let's see your boyfriend."

Layla sighed "We're not bringing Dakota into this. Besides we weren't even talking about him. I should probably get going. The guys and I need to stop Wayne Wayne from kicking someone out of the band."

She stood up and turned around only to see James standing there with a hurt expression on his face. "James," Layla whispered.

James just shook his head and walked out the door. Layla turned back around "You could have told me he was standing there. I said some pretty hurtful things."

"Layla its better he finds out this way," Tracey said.

"Ok I don't know where you got this idiotic idea that James is in love with me, but he's not ok? And now I have to go and find him to apologize for what I said, and try to keep our friendship in tact."

Layla quickly ran out the door "James! James!"

"What?" She heard from behind her.

Layla turned around and looked at James sitting on a curb. "I'm so sorry James," Layla said as she sat down.

"For what?" he asked.

"Calling you self absorbed, a flirt, and saying you don't have a good track record with your girlfriends."

"I know that I'm all those things Layla, but the fact that it came out of your mouth and behind my back hurts."

Layla nodded "I'll tell you exactly what I think of you and you can do the same to me."

"Now?" he asked.

Layla laughed "Mine will be now yours doesn't have to be."

James nodded. "I think you're a self absorbed, flirt who can't hold down a girlfriend to save his life."

James looked down. "But," Layla continued "When you're with me I see a whole different side of you. I see that you're actually the sweetest, most caring, most thoughtful person I know. I truly believe that there is a girl out there for you who will see the same things I do and love you for it."

"You really think so?" he asked her.

Layla nodded "I really do. You just have to find her."

James nodded his head and stood up. He offered Layla his hand and she took it from him. The two walked hand in hand back to the Palm Woods. "So what did you come and get me for?" Layla asked.

"We're heading over to Rocque Records. Wayne Wayne is a total poser. He's an actor who grew up in Dallas, and he wants to kick Kendall out of the band."

"We so aren't going to let that happen."

The five were at Rocque Records talking with Gustavo. "What?" Gustavo asked.

"Wayne Wayne is a total fraud," the twins said.

"He wants to kick Kendall out of the band," James added.

"Really? I would have bet on Logan," Gustavo said.

James nodded in agreement. Logan started laughing "Ha, ha, ha well you would have lost!"

"Wait whoa we can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendall out of the band," Kelly turned towards Gustavo "Gustavo what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

He began walking out of the room. "What?" All five teens asked.

"Gustavo you can't let this poser tell you what to do with your band," Kendall said.

Gustavo turned back towards the teens. "It's not my band ok? It's Griffin's. Look I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket back to the top, and until I get back there what he says goes."

"We'll team up," Layla suggested.

"No," Gustavo told her.

"We need cool code names. I'll be the Falcon," James said.

"And I'll be the snowman," Logan added.

"And you'll need a tree hat," Carlos said while place a hat on Gustavo's head.

"NO Tree hats," Gustavo said as he threw the hat to the ground.

"Gustavo we can come up with a plan," Kendall told him.

"Ohh they are really good at making plans," Kelly said.

"No plans. I don't want you hockey heads and little miss cheerleader pulling one of your schemes or shenanigans that'll get me in trouble with Griffin and the record company. Now here are the lyric sheets to the song you're going to sing for Griffin in one hour," Gustavo said.

He began handing out the sheets and writing on each one of them "James, Lay-la, Lo-gan, Ken-dall, Car-los. Now learn them, study them. Got it?"

"Got it," the five replied.

Gustavo walked away and the five teens stood there until they heard his office door slam. "So what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

Layla smirked "I've got an idea."

The four boys smiled knowing the plan would be good.

*ONE HOUR LATER8*

James, Carlos, Logan, and Layla all walked into the studio where Wayne Wayne was waiting for them. "What's wrong, did Kendork get scared?" he teased.

None of them said anything. Wayne Wayne pulled Layla to the mic closest to his "I want you to stand by me," he said flirtatiously.

Layla looked at him and then just pulled James to the one closest to her. She then looked back at Wayne Wayne who glared hatefully at James. James just smirked, pulled Layla into a hug, and gently kissed the top of her head. Layla smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Wayne Wayne just turned his back to the group in annoyance. James and Layla just laughed.

The music began playing, but no one sang. They were missing Kendall and he had the opening part. After a few minutes Griffin's voice was heard "My money was on Logan."

Layla started laughing. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan asked.

"Let's hear my new bad boy band," Griffin said.

"Try saying that five times fast," Layla mumbled.

James laughed. Just then Kendall walked in. He was wearing all black clothes and had a little bit of eye liner on. Layla was smiling on the inside she had done a pretty good job at making Kendall a bad boy.

_Thirty minutes earlier_

"Why do I have to wear this?" Kendall complained as he came out of his room into the living room where the rest were waiting.

Layla was trying to help Kendall become a bad boy. She looked at the black jeans and black shirt he was wearing. Layla sighed "Because if you're going to pull this off you need to look the part not just act it. It's still missing something."

Kendall sighed and threw his hands up "What is it missing?"

Layla sat there for a minute and then suddenly gasped "I know the two things that are missing."

Without another word Layla ran into the three boys' room. She went to James' closet and pulled out her favorite black jacket. Before she went into the living room she ran to her room and grabbed her eye liner. "Hey that's my jacket," James said as she walked back into the living room.

"So I gave it to you hush," She told him.

Kendall put on the jacket. "Sit," Layla ordered.

He looked at her completely confused but complied anyway. When Layla pulled out the eye liner Kendall pulled back "Whoa, I don't think so Baby Girl."

The other three boys laughed. "Kendall just do it trust me," Layla told him.

Kendall sighed and allowed the small girl to put eye liner on him.

_Now_

Wayne Wayne threw down his headphones and walked up to Kendall. The two boys approached each other and stood face to face. "Ohh it's a bad boy off!" Carlos yelled.

Layla laughed when she saw Kelly and Gustavo shaking their heads no. "You know one thing I know about bad boys is they like breaking stuff," Kendall said grabbing a mic stand.

He walked over to Gustavo's platinum record wall, as Layla called it, and broke one of them. Gustavo screamed as it fell to the ground. He quickly ran into the studio "What was that? You smashed one of my platinum records!"

"Oh yeah, well," Wayne Wayne said.

He picked up the mic stand and broke all of the ones he could reach. Each time one of his records broke Gustavo let out a scream. He started to walk up to Wayne Wayne but Kelly jumped on his back to stop him. "Ooo round one goes to Wayne Wayne," Griffin said "Someone ring a bell."

Out of nowhere one of his assistants rang a bell. Layla looked at the four boys wondering where the bell came from. They just shrugged. "What's next?" Griffin asked.

The group went into the recording studio and Wayne Wayne went first rapping. Layla thought it was a horrible rap. Kendall came into the recording booth and pushed Wayne Wayne into the wall. Layla laughed at the sight of it. "Your rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother can love," Kendall rapped.

The four members of Big Time Rush laughed as Gustavo tried to kill Kendall. Wayne Wayne pushed Kendall out of the recording booth. "Round two goes to Kendall. I can't wait for round three," Griffin said.

Wayne Wayne went to his posse and followed the group out into the hallway. The five teens stayed behind the group a little. "I hope you know what you're doing," Layla told Kendall.

"Chillax Baby Girl. I got this," Kendall told her.

Layla just rolled her eyes at him. Gustavo was in another part of the building and Kendall led the group to his office. They heard things being thrown around, smashed, and being broken with power tools. Gustavo came running when he heard the noise. He tried opening the door. "He locked it," Kelly told him.

He just made a face at him and pulled out his keys. When he opened the door the room was completely trashed. Kendall walked out smirking and threw his mallet into the room causing more damage. Gustavo came out of the room "He destroyed my office, my music awards, and he used my draw as a bathroom!"

Layla scrunched up her nose in discuss. "Bad boys go where they want," Kendall responded.

"That's a new one. Original and very very bad," Griffin said.

Wayne Wayne came out from behind the group. He looked at the office trying to see if there was anything he could destroy. Seeing nothing there he turned back to the group "I'm the bad boy, me!"

"Dude," Carlos said "He went in his desk."

Layla smirked "Doesn't sound like you're the bad boy anymore Loser loser."

"I'll show you," he pointed to Layla "I'll show all of you."

He looked around and then decided to kick Griffin where the sun doesn't shine. Layla covered her mouth with her hands. Griffin fell to the ground then pointed at Wayne Wayne. Layla was pushed aside as his assistants grabbed hold of Wayne Wayne. "Too far?" Wayne Wayne asked.

Wayne Wayne's posse ran out of the building as fast as they could. "You're right Wayne Wayne," Griffin said as he got up "Big Time Rush should only be five."

Layla smirked at him when Wayne Wayne looked at her. "You can't fire me. You know why. I have a contract. You have to put me in the band," He said to Griffin.

"I have to put you in a band, just not this one. They already have a bad boy," Griffin told him.

The five teens smiled victoriously as Wayne Wayne was dragged away. Kendall sighed "But I don't wanna wear these clothes all the time and I won't turn my back on my friends."

"Fine and you can still date my daughter, but I want you nowhere near my desk," Griffin said "Griff Griff out."

The five teens and Kelly all waved bye to Wayne Wayne as he was being dragged down the hallway. "Griffin?" Layla asked.

He turned around and faced her "Yes Layla?"

"This has been bugging me for a while. Why do you want me to be the sweetheart of the group?"

Griffin smiled "Well that's easy, Layla, you're the only girl in the group so you have to be sweet one."

Layla raised an eyebrow "You're kidding right?"

He gently patted her head "Not at all Layla."

Griffin just turned around and walked away. Layla was about to jump on his back and throw a fit. How dare he make her the sweetheart because she was a girl. He was so sexist sometimes. Before she cold do anything rash. James picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. Layla struggled in his grasp "Let me go James."

"Layla we can't have you beating up the boss," Logan told her.

James put her down and Layla glared at her brother. "YOU!" Gustavo yelled.

The five teens and Kelly turned around. "Nice work" he complemented.

The five teens laughed and high fived him. "What? He smashed and you were mad and…he went in," Kelly said completely confused.

"I teamed up with the hockey heads and the cheerleader, cause they do have good plans" Gustavo told her.

The five teens shrugged their shoulders. "I was here the whole time, when did you plan this?" Kelly asked.

The group pulled out their lyric sheets and each had something written on it. "Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne," she read out loud.

"Hey I could have helped. I'm part of this team too you know," Kelly told the group.

"Yes you are, but you're still a horrible liar faker actress," Gustavo answered.

The teens agreed with him. The Kelly started to cry, actually it was fake crying, and none of them bought it. They all shook their heads. "Yeah you're right," Kelly admitted.

"Can we go home all this faking makes me tired?" Layla asked the group as she sat on the floor.

The boys laughed and Gustavo dismissed them for the rest of the day. "Come on, Baby Girl," Kendall said helping her stand back up.

The five teens made their way back to their apartment. "Hey mom," Kendall greeted his mom "I'm a bad boy."

Layla noticed that she was holding a pan in her hands and the maintenance man was down on the ground. "What's the maintenance man doing on the floor?" James asked Mrs. Knight.

The other three just looked at him and walked over to the couch. "Maintenance guy?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Layla turned around and nodded. She sat down on the couch on James' left side. He put an arm around her and she curled up next to him wrapping her arms around his stomach. "Let's check out Wayne Wayne's new band," Kendall said walking over to the orange couch.

He was in a group called the ziggle zaggles obviously meant for little kids. The five laughed. "Oh payback is sweet," Layla laughed.

The other four nodded in response. James fist bumped Kendall with his right arm "He is really bad."

"Tonight a warning for anyone on the 210 freeway, a police chase is in progress. The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster," a news announcer said.

"That's Molly!" Katie exclaimed.

The news guy continued "A twenty year old con actress who passes herself as an eleven year old trying to land jobs in Hollywood."

"I told you she was weird," Katie told her mom.

"Yeah you got that right," the maintenance guy said.

"Mom isn't that your rental car?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"That sucks," Layla whispered.

James laughed and nodded since he was the only one who heard. The five teens continued to watch TV until it was dinner. After that they kind of went their separate ways. Logan was reading a book in his room and Carlos and Kendall were on the couch playing video games. James and Layla were in the kitchen talking about everything and anything. "Come on," James said grabbing Layla's hand.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked as she was being dragged out the door.

James didn't say anything he just kept walking and finally made it to the ice cream shop Layla was at earlier that day. James ordered a large cookie dough ice cream and grabbed two spoons. Layla smiled gladly took one of the spoons. They walked back to the park and sat down where the stars could be seen. For about an hour the two just talked it was stupid conversation that would be forgotten by the morning. "You want to know what you are?" James asked her.

Layla looked at him "What do you mean?"

"Remember earlier you told me that I can tell you exactly what I think of you?" James looked at her.

"Oh yeah, go for it."

"I think…you're the sweetest person in the world until someone makes you mad."

Layla laughed. "You're stubborn, you don't listen, and sometimes you're a little blind to the world around you."

Layla nodded so James continued "You have a wall put up around you that I'm sure no one has broken it, you're afraid of getting hurt and losing something important to you. You have a low self esteem, which makes no sense to me because you're smart, beautiful, creative, funny, the list could go on and on. I sometimes wish you could see the way I see you because if you did you wouldn't be so down on yourself."

By that time Layla was crying. "Layla what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" James asked now completely concerned about the girl next to him.

Layla shook her head. James lifted her chin up. "Do you really see me like that?" she asked.

"I meant every word."

"That probably is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," She said hugging him.

James smiled and hugged her back. The two then decided it was time to go inside. Once they made it back to the apartment they realized that everyone else was getting ready for bed. "Oops," James laughed.

Layla laughed and then stopped right outside her door. James, who was halfway down the hallway, stopped as well wondering why he didn't hear a door close. He turned around and noticed Layla was standing in front of him. "Lay what's wrong?" he asked.

"One person has broken down that wall," she told him.

"Who?"

Layla gently kissed his cheek and hugged him "You, you've seen every side of me and I don't hide anything from you."

James kissed her head and hugged her back. "Why me?" he asked.

"You don't judge me and I need that," Layla answered.

James smiled and the two just stayed in that position for a couple more seconds. "We should get to bed," Layla said.

James nodded and released her "Night Baby Girl."

Layla smiled and walked to her room "Night James."


	14. I Can't Feel That Way

**Ok I know it's been like a month and I am so sorry. Dance has been crazy, but good news is today is my last regional competition so things should slow down. The bad news is that school is starting to pick up. I have finals, end of course exams, and a huge government AP test. So I'll try and update sooner, but it's going to be really hard. **

**I don't own anything but Layla.**

**I also want to thank Pokemonrul432. You've been such a big help to me and I can't thank you enough.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The next week had been pretty uneventful for Layla. There were only two pluses for the week. One, Layla had gained a new friend. Jo, she was very nice and would be good company when Tracey wasn't there. The second was she got to watch the boys make fools of themselves trying to impress Jo. Jo lied to them and told them all she had a boyfriend back in North Carolina. Layla felt kinda bad for them, but she was tired of them fighting over a girl.

Layla ran a brush through her hair and walked into the living room. She noticed Tracey watching TV and walked over to the younger girl. "Where is everyone?" Layla asked as Tracey took her eyes away from the TV and looked at Layla.

"Oh well your brother and Carlos are at the pool, and Kendall, is at Rocque records talking about a new song," Tracey answered coldly as she got up.

"And your brother?"

"Lay, I don't think you would care much."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you said so your self you don't like him," Trace said looking a little  
sad.

"I don't know what my brother sees in you," Layla snapped instantly regretting  
what she said.

"What?" Tracey winced as if all her air escaped her body.

"You know what Tracey I'm so sick of you bashing on me and ignoring me. What is your problem?" Layla asked changing the subject.

"My problem is you," Tracey said standing up.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You are so blind. My brother has loved you since the second he met you, and you stab him in the back by going out with the user Dakota!"

"Dakota is not USING ME! Why does everyone keep thinking that I am being used and he is going to hurt me?" Layla barked back.

"Because you don't know him like I do," Tracey said calmer.

"You know what I think you are jealous, you're jealous because I got a model and  
you got my brother."

"Well at least I know our love is real...you know what I am not getting in  
this with you," Tracey slammed her glass on the counter making it crack.

"You can be real stupid sometimes!"

"Well if you feel that way, why don't you go find your _boyfriend_ and leave  
me alone," Tracey barked walking in her room and slamming the door.

Layla looked at the cracked glass. She picked it off the table and walked over to the sink. She threw it in their causing the glass to shatter. A piece of glass back fired and got lodged in her hand. Layla leaned against the counter and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Tracey's words had gotten to her. Was James really in love with her? Layla shook her head. He wouldn't love her she's not his type. He goes for the gorgeous girls who flaunt themselves not girls like her, the girls that were average looking and shy. She found herself getting jealous, but she wasn't sure why. "Trace, Lay, You guys here?" James voice said from the doorway.

Layla said nothing just hoping he would leave her alone. She needed time to think things through. Unfortunately fate wouldn't let her have her way. James walked into the kitchen and noticed Layla on the floor. He dropped everything and kneeled in front of her "Baby girl what happened?"

Layla shook her head and started to pull the piece of glass out of her hand. James took her hand and gently pulled out the glass. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and wrapped them around her hand. "Will you please tell me what happened?" James asked her softly after tying the paper towels around her hand.

Layla sniffled "Tracey and I were fighting and she cracked the glass. I was so mad that I threw the glass in the sink and it broke."

James nodded "What was the fight about?"

Layla shook her head "James that's between me and her, I'm sorry."

"It's ok I understand."

James pulled her up and they walked over to the couch. Layla curled up next to James and let all the tears she had been holding in fall. James just held her and gently rubbed her back. Layla cried for about ten minutes. She sat up and wiped her eyes "I ruined your shirt."

James shook his head "I don't mind."

Layla looked up at him. For a minute neither of them moved they just looked each other in the eyes. James gently brushed a stray piece of hair behind her hair. Layla looked down and blushed. James lifted her chin up and shook his head "Don't shy away, ever."

James gently pressed his lips to hers. Layla didn't respond at first. James noticed this and was about to pull away when he felt Layla place her hands around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and looked at each other. James smiled and gently kissed her forehead. Layla leaned into him and had a smile on her face too. Something popped into her head and she gasped pushing James away from her. "Layla, What the hell?" he asked.

James scooted closer to her and she just stood up to avoid him. "What's wrong with you?" James asked her.

"We did not just do that," Layla said.

James stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist "Yes we did Layla."

Layla wiggled out of his grasp. She shook her head "No we didn't. We couldn't have done that because I have a boyfriend and you are my best friend."

She didn't wait for him to answer because she ran into her room and slammed the door. Layla began crying. She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_Three hours later_

Tracey, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were outside of Layla's room. "Let me go in and talk to her," Tracey said.

"Where is James?" Logan asked.

"He left after their fight," Tracey answered.

"Well this is his fault he needs to fix it."

"We don't even know the reason why they were fighting," Tracey reasoned.

She opened the door and noticed Layla lying on her stomach and her head facing the opposite wall. Tracey shooed the boys away and closed the door. She sat at the edge of Layla's bed and gently rubbed her back "Lay what happened?"

Layla rolled over and looked at her "Why do you care?"

Tracey sighed "I'm just trying to help will you tell me what happened?"

"James and I kissed. Then I pushed him away because I can't feel that way about him."

"Why can't you feel that way about him?"

"Because I'll loose him! I can't bare loosing him. You don't understand I really do love him, but if we go down the road I'll loose him."

Tracey hugged her "Go tell him that."

Layla nodded and walked out of the room. "Where's James?" Layla asked the three boys on the couch.

Kendall shrugged "We've looked everywhere we can't find him."

Layla thought for a minute then she simply ran to her room and grabbed her ice skates. "I'll be back with James," she called over her shoulder as she was leaving the apartment.

About halfway to the little rink her and James discovered a couple of days ago her phone rang. "Hello?" Layla answered.

"Hi Baby," Dakota said.

Layla sighed "Hi Dakota, look can this wait I sorta had a fight with James."

"Not surprising. Well I was just calling to let you know I'll be back in four days. You wanna go to dinner when I get back?"

"Sure it's a date. Hey I have to go I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Layla."

"Bye Dakota."

Layla hung up her phone and entered the small little ice rink. She noticed James was skating by himself. Layla quickly laced up her skates and skated onto the ice. James must have heard her skating because he stopped and looked at her. Layla noticed the hurt look on his face. "What Layla?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped the kiss when I could."

"I'm glad you didn't Layla. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, and it was worth it."

Layla shook her head "James, I don't want to loose what we have. I don't know if I can survive without it."

"Can't you just try?" He asked grabbing her hands.

Layla looked at him with a softened expression and shook her head "I don't wanna risk it."

James nodded "Can we just forget about what happened in these last four hours."

Layla nodded. "So Layla why are you upset?" James asked her.

"Tracey and I had a fight, but it's ok right now."

James and Layla laughed. "I know the perfect solution to the issue," James told her.

"Oh really, what is it?" Layla asked.

"A little game of ice tag."

Layla laughed and skated away causing James to skate after her.


	15. Please let us mansion sit

Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything but Layla!

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Layla did not want to get up. "Lay, come on. You don't wanna sleep the day away," Logan said shaking his sister.

She slapped his hands away "No!"

Logan sighed "Fine I'll just get someone else to do it."

He walked out of the room and down to where he knew the others would be. Logan stepped out into the sunshine shooting a smile at Tracey who was working on a new song. She blushed and smiled back.

When Logan approached the pool the noticed a bunch of baked bean cans. "What's with the empty baked bean cans?" he asked Kendall and James.

The two boys pointed at someone towards the bottom of the pool "Carlitos."

"He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record," Kendall told Logan.

"He's too far down. Underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds per square inch," Logan informed them.

The two gave him weird confused looks. "What it's basic fartology," Logan explained.

"So…how do we know when it's coming?" James asked as he looked back down to the water.

The three leaned in closer to the water. "I'm not sure," Kendall replied.

Out of nowhere they got splashed by a huger gusher coming out of the water. The three cheered completely soaked. Carlos popped up out of the water "Did you get it on video?"

Kendall held up the smoking camera "Should it be smoking like this?"

"Man!" The four chorused.

"So Logie why did you come down here?" Kendall asked him as the four boys dried off.

"Oh right Layla won't wake up. I mean she refuses to. She slapped my hand away and yelled NO!"

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos turned to James. "What?" he asked.

"It's your turn to wake her up," Kendall smirked.

"Why me? You know she's not a morning person," James whined.

The three just pushed him towards the door. He sighed and dragged his feet all the way to the apartment. He quietly opened the door and laughed at the sight. Layla was completely sprawled out all over her bed, half of her sheets were on the ground, and her hair was in the messiest ponytail he had ever seen. "Baby Girl, come on it's time to get up," James said sitting on her bed.

She just rolled over "NO!"

"You know you sound like a five year old," He laughed.

Layla didn't respond. "Ok you leave me no choice," James said reaching towards her tickle spot.

He gently poked her side, at first, causing her to squirm away from him. James laughed and did it again getting the same results. Then he began tickling her. At first she tried getting away from him but it didn't work so she started squealing and laughing "Stop, Stop, Stop James!" She laughed out.

"Are you gonna get up?" He asked.

"NO!"

He just tickled her harder. "OK, OK, I'll get up!" Layla squealed.

James stopped and sat on her bed. Layla sat up next to him and sighed "You suck."

James laughed "I know."

Layla rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "We need to be at Rocque Records in a hour," James told her.

Layla nodded and got up. She quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a cute tank top and went into her and Logan's bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Layla walked out of her room completely ready to go. Her brown hair was straight and she wore minimal make up. "Oh, good morning Sunshine!" Kendall laughed.

Layla glared at him "Bite me!"

The four boys just laughed and watched Layla make her way over to the pantry. "We have to leave in like fifteen minutes so eat something," Logan told her not looking up from the book he was reading.

In response Layla threw the bagel she was about to eat at her brother's head. James, Carlos, and Kendall busted out laughing. Carlos in fact fell to the ground clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Logan on the other hand looked up at his sister. She wore a 'duh I'm not dumb' look.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"_You wanna be famous (Famous). You wanna be the one who's living the life." _The five sang.

"And cut," They heard Gustavo say into the mic.

"Sounded great right?" Kendall asked hopeful.

"No Greenday sounds great you guys didn't make me wanna vomit," He responded.

"Oh Come on!" The five yelled.

"This is ridiculous we never get told we're great or even good at anything," James said throwing his hands up.

They watched Gustavo give them that 'I can't hear you' symbol. "What an idiot," Layla said.

"How can he just not say one nice thing to us?" Kendall asked.

"What have we done for him? We haven't done much, but nearly give him a heart attack, give him splitting headaches everyday, and basically get on his last nerves," Layla told them.

"What do you think we should do?" Carlos asked.

"Tell him thank you for all the hard work he's done and for giving us this opportunity?" Layla suggested.

Kendall nodded "Let's go."

Carlos opened the door and the five walked out. "Gustavo!" Kendall started.

Gustavo turned around and faced the group. "We just wanted to thank you," Kendall continued.

"I just wanted to say," Gustavo said "…You guys are…done for the day."

Layla nodded "Ok."

"Kelly and I are off to North Carolina," Gustavo told them "I'm thinking about brining a hot new band back to replace you, when you indelibly fail me."

He walked out of the room with Kelly falling right behind. Layla rolled her eyes "Rude!" she called out to him.

"Replace us?" The four boys yelled.

"Guys do you really think he's going to replace us?" Layla asked.

Her question was left unanswered as the four ran after Gustavo. Layla threw her hands up "As always I am ignored!"

She quickly followed the four out the door. "You're not going to replace us. Not after you see my new head shots," James told Gustavo "One hot young doctor, One hot greasy mechanic."

Layla sighed and shook her head. "Oh I'll put these with the others," Gustavo said throwing the pictures to the ground.

James screamed and caught one. Layla gently put a hand on his back and wiggled her way in between James and Kendall. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes it was," Gustavo answered.

He turned to Kelly "Kelly who did you get to house sit my mansion?"

"You said that you would take care of that," Kelly said.

"There is no way that I would ever say…" Gustavo started.

Kelly pulled out a tape recorder and played a recorded message of Gustavo "Kelly I'll find someone to housesit my mansion."

"I record everything now," Kelly told the teens who in returned gave a thumbs up.

"You can play your blame game later. Meanwhile, who's going to dust my 100 inch plasma," Gustavo said.

All five teens' heads shot up towards him as he said this. "Feed my exotic pets."

The five inched closer to him. "And make sure my million dollar media room stays set at 68 degrees."

"We'll mansionsit for you!" the five yelled.

Gustavo looked at them. "Oh you want me to let the monkeys mansionsit?" he asked a smiling Kelly.

"Eh I thought we were dogs," Logan and Layla said.

"You're monkey dogs, and the answer is no."

"Can I see you in your office please?" Kelly asked pushing him through his office door.

The second the door was closed the five raced over to the door. "Can you hear anything?" James asked.

"No not when you're talking," Layla answered.

"I still can't hear anything," Logan said.

The door was opened and all five fell to the ground. Unfortunately Layla was at the bottom of the pile. "GET OFF!" she yelled.

The four jumped to their feet and pulled Layla up. As soon as the five were lined up Gustavo looked at them "There are five mansion sitting rules at Casa Gustavo."

He walked up to James "One; stay out of my media room."

James gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

Layla rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Two," Gustavo moved down to Carlos "Do not open my living room fridge."

Carlos gave him the ok sign. "Three; Keep the butts off my $4,000 federico benini couch," he said to Kendall which got a nod from the boy.

"Four; Do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat Monty," Gustavo told Logan.

"I love cats," Logan said.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gustavo screamed.

"I don't even like cats," Logan told him.

Gustavo walked up to Layla "And five; if anything, ANYTHING, is broken in my mansion, you are all…fired."

He looked at the other four remaining members of Big Time Rush "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Layla answered.

Gustavo walked out of the room leaving the five teens standing there. "YES!" All five shouted.

They went home and told the good news to Mrs. Knight. "No," She told them.

"Mom, just one night," Kendall reasoned.

"You're too young," Mrs. Knight argued.

Kendall rolled his eyes "I'm not too young. I'm sixteen."

"Together we're 80, that's older than you. I mean that is older than you isn't it?" Logan added.

Layla began coughing on her dinosaur shaped chicken. Logan simply hit his sister on her back causing her to cough it back up. "Ewe," Layla said before taking a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Why would you ask something like that?" she asked Logan.

"Well…I didn't know," Logan defended.

Mrs. Knight turned both of their heads towards their plates "Eat."

"Mom, it's time you stop treating me like a child," Kendall told her "And it's also time for you to stop feeding me dinosaur shaped chicken."

"You love your dinosaur chicken," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed "When I was eight!"

"We are men now Mrs. Knight," Logan added.

Layla cleared her throat. "Oh and a woman," Logan quickly said.

Layla smiled triumphantly. However, Carlos and James ruined it. They began playing with their chicken. Layla's smile dropped and she quickly took the chicken out of Kendall's hand and threw it at the two of them. "Why my chicken?" Kendall asked.

"Why would I waste _my_ perfectly good chicken?" Layla retorted.

"Whatever," Kendall said before turning back to his mom "Mom, it's time."

Mrs. Knight looked at the five teens "I want hourly updates."

"YES!" they all screamed.

Carlos jumped out of his seat and knocked James' chocolate milk over. "Dude, you knocked over my chocolate milk!" James said.

Carlos being the mature person he was simply took a bite of chicken and mocked James. In response James slapped the remaining chicken out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. Logan, Layla, and Katie took advantage of that and snagged the rest of the chicken off the two boys' plates. Logan and Katie took from Carlos knowing how James got about his chicken. Layla, on the other hand, took James' last two pieces of chicken. "I'll be in charge," Kendall told his mom.

James and Carlos stopped fighting five minutes later and sat back down. "Hey who ate my last dinosaur chickens?" James asked.

Logan, Layla, Katie, and Kendall all shrugged their shoulders. "Seriously guys this isn't cool!" James said.

"Stop whining James, it's chicken," Layla said.

James narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" Layla asked.

"You took my chicken," He said.

Layla nodded "Yeah I did."

"LIAR!" James shouted.

Layla smiled at his reaction "You caught me."

She walked up behind him "You're just too smart for me James."

Layla waltzed out of the room with a smirk plastered on her face. The remaining people in the room began laughing. "Wait a second, she outsmarted me!" James said standing up.

Layla giggled as she heard James' footsteps quickly approaching her.

ONE HOUR LATER

The five were standing in front of Gustavo's mansion. "Ok I set my phone number in all of your speed dials. Just dial 'm' for mommy," Mrs. Knight told them.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"And I brought your jammies for you," Mrs. Knight said holding out their P.J.'s.

"Mom," Kendall groaned taking the clothes.

He gave them to James and went to pick up his bag. "Ok have fun. Katie you're not staying get out of the duffle bag," Mrs. Knight told her daughter.

"Fine," Katie huffed.

"Sorry Katie," Kendall laughed.

Layla waved goodbye at the two of them and followed James into the house. She put her stuff down by the boys' and looked around. The house was huge and everything was fancily decorated. Carlos looked at a statue in the middle of the room "A helmet rack!"

He ran up to it and placed his helmet on top of it. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" the four shouted as Logan gently removed the helmet.

"Look, we promised we would do this in a responsible manner," Kendall started "Now we have 80 years of experience between us and who am I kidding I'll race ya to the media room."

With that all five dashed towards the media room. They got the golf game out and began playing it. James was currently up "Now watch the birdie boys!"

He took the golf club and hit the ball. The virtual ball went all the way to the green and into the hole. Carlos jumped up and grabbed a golf club. "This is totally awesome. The five of us kicking back in a mansion," Carlos said.

"Where we've broken rule number one by entering the media room," Logan said "But it stops here right?"

"Right," The remaining four answered.

"Baby girl it's all yours," Carlos said gesturing to the screen.

"Pass," Layla told them.

"No come on Baby Girl," The four boys said.

"Guys, I suck at this game," Layla said.

She turned on her pout face hoping someone would take pity on her. James sighed and grabbed her hand "Come on I'll help you."

Layla smiled and allowed him to pick the club. He positioned the ball and handed her the club. "Ok put your hands here," James instructed.

Layla did what she was told. James came up behind her and put his hands over hers. "Now we're going to raise up and swing. Since this is the first shot we need to get it as far as we can, ok?"

Layla nodded. She was too focused on the fact at how close the two were and the way she liked his hands over hers. This wasn't the first time the two had been in this position.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Layla, now 15, had just finished tutoring one of her classmates and was walking to where the boys were practicing. She entered the arena and sat down waiting for the four boys to finish their hockey practice. Layla noticed James was having trouble shooting that day. "Alright guys, practice is over good work! Diamond!" Coach Franks said.

James skated over the coach. "Hey Baby Girl," the three other boys greeted Layla.

"Hey," Layla said still looking at James.

"Lay it's cool, he just had a rough practice that's all," Logan reassured his sister.

Layla nodded "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for him."

The three nodded. The hockey coach stepped off the ice "Hey Layla how are you doing?"

Layla smiled at the coach, he knew all of the players' families and since Layla was part of four of his players' lives he knew her pretty well. "I'm good," Layla said.

She looked over towards James who was sitting on a bench "Rough practice for him?"

Coach Franks sighed and looked towards James "Yeah, people have off days. I'm sure as a figure skater and cheerleader you know that better than anyone else."

Layla nodded. "Well I should get going, try and cheer him up Lay," the coach said.

Again Layla nodded and waved to him as he walked out of the arena. Layla walked up behind James and hugged around his middle. She felt James turn towards her "What happened?" Layla asked.

James shrugged "Just an off shooting day."

Layla sighed and put on her ice skates that she always has with her. As soon as she was done James asked "Whatcha doing?"

Layla looked up at him "You're going to teach me how to shoot."

"Says who?" James smiled.

"Says me," Layla said with her pouty face on.

"You know I can't resist your pouty face," James sighed standing up.

He grabbed a puck and his stick. "James," Layla said.

"Hmm?" James asked already on the ice.

"Your stick is as tall as me."

"Good point," he grabbed a smaller stick and held it out towards her.

Layla laughed and skated towards him grabbing the sick. James placed the hockey puck in front of Layla's stick. He moved her hands to where they were supposed to be and placed his hands over hers "Now just…" he raised the stick "shoot."

The stick slapped the ice and the puck shot towards the goal. Layla smiled as the puck went into the goal. She grabbed James' stick and handed it towards him. "Layla what are doing?" James asked taking his stick.

"I learn better by watching," Layla smiled.

James rolled his eyes and Layla threw the puck towards his stick. He slapped the puck missing the goal. James shook his head. "James," Layla said skating up towards him "Think about what you just told me, and apply that."

Layla dropped the puck and this time when James hit the puck it went straight into the goal. James looked over at Layla astonished by what just happened. "Hmm…I guess Layla is smart," Layla said skating circles around him.

James threw down his stick and began chasing her causing Layla to giggle and skate away from him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

James raised Layla's arms which caused the club to go up as well. The club hit the ball pretty hard and Layla watched it hit the green. Instead of stopping it rolled right into the hole. "OHH!" The three boys sitting on the couch yelled.

Layla turned around and hugged James. James just laughed and returned the hug. "Winner!" the game voice announced "Baby Girl!"

"Whoo!" Layla shouted.


	16. We're in Trouble Now!

I'm so sorry I havent' updated in a while. I'm so so so so sorry. Please try and forgive me :). Here is the next chapter.  
I don't own anything but Layla.

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Why do you think Gustavo locks his fridge?" Kendall asked.

When the five left the game room they stumbled upon Gustavo's living room fridge which had a huge chain and lock on it. "I bet he keeps his heart in there," James suggested.

"Or his victims," Logan added.

Layla snorted "Why are we just talking ors it's probably both."

"Food," Carlos suggested.

"Well only one way to find out," Kendall said.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you crazy? Don't you remember mansion sitting rule number two?" Logan asked.

The five looked up in thought Gustavo's mind echoed through Layla's and the other boys' heads "Rule number two help yourself to anything you want in my living room fridge."

"Ok that was not it," Logan told them.

"Yes it was," the other four responded.

"Step aside guys," Carlos said "My uncle was a lock smith. You just place you hands between the cylinder and the central housing…"

Out of nowhere he grabbed a sledge hammer "And then hit it with a sledge hammer."

"Carlos!" the twins yelled.

The lock broke and the chain fell to the ground. Carlos gently opened the fridge and stepped back with the others. Nothing was said for a few seconds the only thing that was happening was the groups smiles growing wider and wider with each passing second. The fridge was stacked full of chocolate pudding it even had a cup of spoons in there. "PUDDING!" the five yelled.

They raced to the fridge and grabbed as many as they could all carry. The group made their way back to the couch to eat their pudding happily. After five minutes the group had made a huge mess in the living room with empty pudding containers everywhere. "If I eat anymore I'm going to explode," Layla said setting her unfinished fourth pudding cup on the coffee table.

The four boys laughed and James finished off her pudding. "And to think Gustavo didn't trust us," Kendall laughed.

Kendall looked at James and reached across Layla to put his spoon in James' pudding cup. Layla looked over at him and mouthed 'really'. However, Kendall grabbed too much and caused the pudding to not only spill on Layla but the forty thousand white couch. James and Layla both screamed and shot off the couch. "KENDALL!" Layla scolded as she looked at both the mess on the couch and the stain on her shorts.

"Gustavo's forty thousand dollar couch!" Carlos shouted.

"Keep your butts off his couch was rule number three," Logan said.

"No it wasn't," Kendall argued.

"Rule number three keep your butts off of my forty thousand dollar Federico benni couch," Gustavo's voice echoed in their minds.

"Yeah it was," Layla said beginning to panic.

"Gustavo's going to kill us and we're only 80 years old," James shouted.

"Well we've lived a good long life," Layla told him.

"No we are more than capable at removing a pudding stain from a couch," Kendall reasoned "Twins brains now!"

"Uh…." They both said.

"Gustavo has a cat right?" Layla asked.

"The litter," Logan said looking at her.

Layla nodded. "What about the litter?" James asked getting frustrated.

"Cat litter's main ingredient is benzoate, which as we all know is a natural absorbent," Logan told the group.

The three other boys looked at him then at Layla for a translation "The litter will absorb the pudding and we'll be able to get it off the couch."

"Ohh," the three nodded.

"Carlos get the cat litter. James open the door to get rid of the smell, Layla…" Kendall started.

"Layla is going to change because Kendall dumped pudding on her," Layla said walking off.

"Have fun!" Kendall yelled after her.

Layla made her way upstairs and found a bathroom she quickly changed her clothes and threw her hair up into a ponytail. "Note to self stay out of the way of Kendall and pudding. And make sure Mama Knight cleans the stain," Layla muttered to herself.

She was about to walk downstairs when she noticed a door open. Layla walked into it and smiled. She looked around Gustavo's music room. It was huge there was a large grand piano, several different guitars both acoustic and electric, a drum set, and a microphone. Layla gently picked up an acoustic guitar and walked out to the balcony. She sat down on a chair and placed the guitar in her lap.

"_Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down. I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I would pray (I would pray). Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here so I prayed I could break away._

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky and I'll make a wish. Take a chance, Make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.

Wanna feel the warm breeze sleep under a palm tree feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky and I'll make a wish. Take a chance, Make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.

Buildings with a hundred floors swinging around revolving doors maybe I don't know where they'll take me but gotta keep moving on, moving on fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye I gotta take a risk take a chance make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk take a chance make a change and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."

She smiled as she gently put the guitar back onto the stand. Layla was walking out of the room when she heard loud music coming from downstairs. She ran down the rest of the stairs and looked at the disco ball that was down. "I'm gone for three minutes and you guys do this!" She shouted at them.

"Guys all we have to do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat, and raise the disco ball. We can do this together," Kendall told them.

The five put their hands in a group and split up to do different tasks.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

The fire alarms were going off in the house and Kendall was doing his best to get the fires out with a fire extinguisher. Layla was picking up all the trash that had been thrown around. "I can't find the cat!" Logan said running around.

"I think I broke this statue," James said holding pieces of the statue.

Kendall accidently pressed the button and the fire extinguisher released foam all over Layla "Kendall!" she shouted.

"Sorry Baby girl well the good news is this can't get any worse can it?"

Both Layla and James shrugged in agreement. Carlos sprinted into the room yelling "The alligator's loose! The alligator's loose!"

"Why is there an alligator?" Logan asked before fainting.

The three boys grabbed him and ran out of the room. They set him down on the floor and waited until he woke up. Layla sat next to him gently running her fingers through her brother's hair. "Poor thing he held on as long as he could," Layla said.

The other three laughed a little at her comment. After about two minutes Logan's eyes fluttered open. "Well hello sleepy head," Layla smiled.

"What happened?"

"There was an alligator and you fainted."

Logan nodded "Sounds like something I would do."

"Come on we gotta help them trap the alligator into the bathroom," Layla said pulling Logan up.

They walked up and stood next to James while Carlos and Kendall were on a ladder holding a piece of meat on a stick. "How did an alligator get in here?" Kendall asked.

"I opened the back door to let the smoke out and he crawled in from Gustavo's moat," Carlos explained.

"His moat?" Logan, Layla, and James asked.

"Nice alligator follow the meat," Kendall said.

He threw the broom stick into the bathroom and James and Logan rushed to close the door trapping the alligator inside. The five sat on the stairs. "Now we have to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat so Gustavo doesn't kill us," Kendall informed the group.

"Call the FBI," James said.

Layla looked at him "What?"

James nodded his head. "The FBI only works for serious crimes," Logan told him.

"Oh that explains a lot," James said "I know one of you used all my Cuda massive hold."

Layla shook her head "Anyway let's get back to the problem at hand here."

"Ok there's only three places where the cat could be hiding. One he's roaming the neighborhood, two he's stuck in a tree…" Kendall said.

From the bathroom they hear the alligator burp "And that's number three," Kendall finished.

"I had no idea alligators could burp. That's news to me," Layla said.

"Layla focus!" Kendall yelled.

"Ok no need to yell."

"Wait I've got it!" Carlos yelled pulling out his phone.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

Layla shrugged "No clue."

Ten minutes later Carlos came into the room carrying an orange tabby. He set it down on the coffee table. "You can't shave a cat," Logan argued.

"Oh would you rather we tell Gustavo we lost his and you know have him replace us and DISTROY MY DREAM!" James told him.

"Where did you get the cat?" Logan asked Carlos.

"I've gotta guy," he shrugged.

"Quiet," Kendall said "Hold him down steady."

Layla shook her head "I'm not watching you do this."

"Where are you going baby girl?" James asked her.

"The kitchen I'm not watching you shave a cat. Plus it's a bad idea."

She went into the kitchen and began popping some popcorn she found. Soon enough she heard more things breaking, things being torn, and hissing from the cat. Layla casually walked back into the living room. She saw the mess was worse than before. "I told you guys it wasn't a good idea," Layla said.

"Shut up Lay!" The four boys yelled.

Logan ran off to get a laptop to help him think of a way out of the mess the group made. "Oh we are horrible mansion sitters," Kendall said.

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Layla were all sitting in the middle of the living room waiting for Logan to come back. Kendall's phone rang signaling he had a text "Oh great news Gustavo and Kelly are coming back early."

"Ok don't panic, don't panic I can fix this," Logan yelled running into the room.

"Yes! I knew one of the smart ones would come through what do you got?" James asked.

"There's a four am flight to Bolivia. We get there, change our names, and raise alpacas."

"Really, that's the best you could come up with?" Layla asked her brother.

"Well if you think you can figure out something better then be my guest."

"Fine I will and it'll better than your stupid alpaca plan."

"You know what it's not a stupid plan!"

"Yes it is! I like living here I'm not going to move to Bolivia to raise animals that spit on you!"

"GUYS!" Kendall shouted causing the twins to stop their argument "I have a better idea."

He quickly pulled out his phone. "You're going to call a cleaning service?" Carlos guessed.

"A statue repair man?" James asked.

"Someone to get the cat out of the alligator?" Logan said.

"All of the above," Kendall responded.

Twenty minutes later Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in through the door. "Mom here's the sitch…" Kendall started.

"Zip it! I'm going to need three litters of club soda, a sewing kit, a bucket of vinegar, bleach, and get on the phone and find a place that delivers super turbo bonding glue and semi gloss white paint," Mrs. Knight ordered.

The five nodded "Got it!"

"Wait what about Gustavo's cat?" Carlos asked.

Mrs. Knight pulled out a box of cat food. She shook it once and poured out some onto the floor. The cat came running in within a couple of seconds. The five teens sighed with relief. "That's a cat?" Katie asked.

"What are you all staring at? We're going to be here all night let's go, go, go, go!" Mrs. Knight ordered.

The five teens scrambled and began picking things up like trash or pillow/chair stuffing. By the time the morning rolled around everything was picked up and looked just as good before the teens had destroyed it. Layla quickly grabbed her PJs and ran up to the bathroom to change.

She looked out the window and saw Gustavo's limo pulling up. Layla quickly ran downstairs "Big foot's on the campground repeat Big foot's on the campground."

"Mom!" Kendall said getting worried.

"Five seconds and the bond will hold," Mrs. Knight said.

"Three, two, one, let's go," Katie said grabbing her mother.

The five settled down onto the couch. "On my hand on my hand," Layla yelled at Kendall.

"Sorry."

They heard the front door open and quickly pretended to be asleep. "Oh look who it is? It's Gustavo and Kelly," Kendall said as the five stretched and yawned.

"We slept here last night 'cause we didn't wanna touch anything," Logan told Gustavo.

"Yeah we're not just pretending," Carlos said.

That earned him an elbow from James and Logan and a glare from Layla. "Silence! Monty!" Gustavo yelled.

The bald cat jumped into the record producer's arms. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go!" Layla told the producer.

The five teens quickly got up and followed the small brunette. "Wait!" Gustavo yelled.

The group turned around and faced him. "There's something I need to say," Gustavo started.

"Well you can say something tomorrow so…" Kendall started.

"Yeah," The other four said.

They made their way back to the door again "Guys this is important," Kelly told them.

The five sighed and made their way back to Gustavo. "We've been working together for a month now and I just wanted to say…although we've had our ups and downs…the truth is I…li…I li…" Kelly elbowed Gustavo "I like you," He finally spit out.

"Oh…" Layla said right as the statue behind him broke "We like you too. RUN!"

The five sprinted out of there as soon as he began screaming. "Wait!" Layla said causing the boys to stop.

"What Baby Girl?" Kendall asked.

"We forgot something…" She said.

The five sat there for a moment then their heads shot up "THE ALLIGATOR!"

Kendall ran back inside carrying the cat the boys attempted to shave. A minute later he ran up and jumped into the car "He found the alligator."

Layla laughed "We are so dead tomorrow."

The four boys joined Layla in laughter.

* * *

The song was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


	17. I'm Done

Hey guys so here's the next chapter. Hope you guys didn't wait too long for this. ;) Anyway as usual I don't own anything but Layla and I half way own Dakota.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 17

_**"Wait I am confused are we going to the fair together or not?" James asked  
looking at Layla.  
**_

_**"No, No we are, but just as very close friends," she smiled hugging him as he smiled too.  
**_

_**"No I get it."  
**_

_**"Are we going to talk about going or are we going to go?" Logan asked getting  
impatient.  
**_

_**"Oh come on Logie, you know we do this to make you angry," Layla said messing with her brother.  
**_

_**"Well I told Tracey, we would be at your house in fifteen minutes and that was  
five minutes ago," he said.  
**_

_**"Wait, you told my sister she could come?" James asked.  
**_

_**"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
**_

_**"I don't know, I mean she's my sister and she's a year younger than us, I  
thought she would want to hang out with her own friends?" James suggested.  
**_

_**"Hu-hum you happen to be talking to one of her friends," Layla said as James  
laughed.  
**_

_**"Come on, really?"  
**_

_**"James stop being so heartless," Layla smiled trying to keep a straight face because she knew James didn't mind his sister as much as he complained about.  
**_

_**"Well for once I want to go hang out with you guys without her," James sighed  
as Logan nodded and walked away.  
**_

_**"Where are you going?" Layla called as Logan pulled his cell phone out.  
**_

_**"Talk to James for a little." Layla grabbed James hand and sat on the  
bleachers with him.  
**_

_**"You guys plaid nice today, just wish you would pay more attention to the practice then me when you play," she chuckled as James looked at his feet "Why do you do that anyway?"  
**_

_**"What look at my feet because I want to see if my skates are..."  
**_

_**Layla laughed "No stare at me?"  
**_

_**"Oh that...I guess...I guess...I guess I get nervous under pressure and when  
its one person staring at me it makes me feel stupid when I miss."  
**_

_**"Come on you're not stupid James," Layla said looking in his eyes.  
**_

_**"Yes, I am I screwed up on..."  
**_

_**"James...believe me you are not stupid, any girl who thinks you are is an idiot, just be yourself and if they like dumb people don't dumb yourself down for them. Promise me," Layla said grabbing both of his hands looking deep in his eyes.  
**_

_**"Come on you know I wouldn't do that. I mean I'm James-"  
**_

_**"James, Promise me!" Layla raised her voice to make herself sound more powering.  
**_

_**"I promise," he said childishly as she hugged him.  
**_

_**"Good," she smiled.  
**_

_**"Well Tracey took the not going part well," Logan said entering the ice rink  
again.  
**_

_**"Wait you told her she couldn't come?" James jumped up looking a little afraid  
now.  
**_

_**"Yeah I traded the carnival for a date," he said as one of James' eye brows went up. **_

_**"You know two friends hanging out type of date like you and Layla do all the time," Logan corrected himself as James nodded in understanding. **_

_**The three of them walked out the door and James was the first out.  
**_

_**"You're going on a friendly date with her? Somehow I think there is more to this story?" Layla whispered to her brother.  
**_

_**"No, two friends," Logan said with a shakey voice.  
**_

_**"Uh-huh sure shakey voice," she said skipping away slightly knowing her  
brothers secret.**_

Layla woke up from her dream. She wasn't sure what had brought on that memory. She shook her head trying to figure out what woke her up in the first place. After a couple of seconds she heard nothing and settled back down to her previous position and quickly fell back asleep.

"_**Ugh I hate these parties," James said fumbling with his bow tie.**_

_**Layla sighed and walked over to him. She slapped his hands away and tied his bow tie correctly. "James you'll be fine. Don't you have a date this year?" Layla asked.**_

_**James shook his head "My mom didn't approve of Kelsey."**_

_**Kelsey was his current girlfriend. Layla sighed "Why not?"  
**_

"_**She said that Kelsey was a tramp who was just using me for my looks. Plus my mom said no on the date thing."**_

"_**You know that Kelsey was using you though right?"**_

"_**Wait you knew?" **_

_**Layla nodded "All the cheerleaders knew. She was doing it to get back at her ex for cheating on her."**_

"_**Well I don't know what I'm going to do. The party is in thirty minutes and I'll have to go to the party alone. These parties are so boring."**_

_**Layla sighed "Wait here."**_

_**Before James could say anything Layla ran downstairs to where Brooke Diamond was. She put on her best smile and walked up to the woman who scared her more than anything "Hi Mrs. Diamond."**_

_**Brooke turned around to face the fifteen year old girl. She smiled at Layla "Oh Layla I thought you had left already."**_

"_**Not yet. Wow did you decorate this all by yourself? It's so beautiful." **_

_**Mrs. Diamond put the vase of red roses down on the table. She turned and put her hands on her hips "Alright what do you want?"**_

"_**Can you please reconsider James bringing a date to your party?"**_

_**Mrs. Diamond shook her head "No absolutely not this is a formal party to help me gain investors I don't need a high school girl running around."**_

_**She turned around and walked into the kitchen. "What if I was his date?" Layla said following her. **_

_**Brooke turned around and looked at the girl. "Think about," Layla started "Your potential investors will see that your son can get a date with a girl that's not only a cheerleader, but in advance classes and is studying to become a doctor. That'll make him look good which makes you look good."**_

_**Nothing was said for a few seconds then Brooke walked over to her kitchen phone. She dialed a number and waited a few seconds before talking into it "Hello Joanna its Brooke." **_

_**Layla became curious about what Brooke was calling her mother for. "Listen I was wondering if I could borrow Layla tonight. I'm having my annual investor party and I need someone to keep James company." **_

_**A smile broke out on Layla's face. "Yes I'll put her on," Brooke said handing her the phone.**_

_**"Momma?"**_

_**"What did you do to convince Brooke to let you go to the party?"**_

_**"I just pointed out something."**_

_**Joanna laughed at her daughter "Alright which dress to you want I'll bring it over and your shoes too."**_

_**"Black strapless one and the high heels with the rhinestone chain," She told her mom.**_

_**"Alright I'll be over there in a few minutes Love you Layla Bug."**_

_**"I love you too momma." **_

_**"Ok let's get you ready," Brooke said dragging her up to her bedroom. **_

_**After thirty minutes Joanna was putting the finishing touches on her daughter's hair. Layla looked into the mirror Brooke had done her make up, which she was surprised she didn't die from, and when her mom was over she quickly did Layla's hair. Her long brown hair was half up in a small bump and was curled. Brooke let Layla borrow a diamond necklace and matching earrings that matched her dress well. Joanna quickly kissed her daughter "Have fun darling."**_

_**"Yeah definitely I'll have fun at an investor's party," Layla said rolling her eyes.**_

_**Joanna laughed "Call me when you're done."**_

_**Layla nodded and made her way to James' room "Alright loser let's get our party on."**_

_**"What are you talking about? I thought you left," James said laughing.**_

_**He turned around and faced Layla. "Wow," he whispered.**_

_**Layla blushed "Is it too much?"**_

_**James shook his head "No why are you so dressed up?"**_

_**"I'm your date tonight."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**Layla nodded her head. "Well then I'm honored by having a beautiful girl like you to show off tonight," James smiled offering his arm.**_

_**"Damn right you are," Layla laughed taking his arm.**_

"What's going on here?"

Layla's eyes opened and she stared at Dakota "What do you mean I was sleeping?"

"So you normally sleep like this?" he asked.

"No I'm normally on a bed," Layla laughed.

"I didn't mean where you sleep I meant do you normally sleep snuggled up to James?"

Layla looked next to her and realized how it looked. She had her head on James' chest and had one of her arms on his chest and the other around his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her side and had his head on hers. Layla shook her head and got out of James' grip "Look I know it looks bad, but…"

"But nothing Layla, answer the question."

"Look I'm best friends with James and the other guys. I snuggle with all of them. I always have," Layla defended.

Dakota huffed "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I'm so sorry Dakota I'll stop it I promise."

"You promise?" he asked her.

Layla nodded. Dakota grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment he shut the door and kissed Layla. The two made out in the hallway for a little while before someone opened the door. "Oh…" the two turned to the face the person who opened the door.

James stood there staring at the two of them. "Dinner is ready," he whispered before slamming the door.

Layla sighed and shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about him Lisa he's just mad that you're not spending that much time with him," Dakota said lifting up her chin.

Layla looked at him questioningly "What did you call me?"

"What do you mean Lay?"

"I thought I heard you call me…" Layla was cut off by Dakota crashing his lips onto hers.

After they broke apart Layla smiled and shook her head "Never mind, I'll see you later?"

Dakota nodded and walked away. Layla opened the door and sat next to her brother. She looked around and noticed James wasn't eating. "He's in our room," Kendall answered her unasked question.

Layla stood up and made her way to James, Carlos, and Kendall's room. She lightly knocked on the door and walked in "James?"

"What?" he asked.

She heard a slight crack in his voice. He made the mistake of looking up at her. "Oh James," Layla said noting the tears running down his face.

"Don't," he said pushing her away from him.

Layla looked at him with a hurt expression "James?"

"I don't want to hear it. I just thought after we kissed everything would change."

Layla shook her head "You and I agreed that we would forget about that."

"How can I just forget about a kiss that I have been waiting for years to happen?"

Layla looked away "James don't."

"Fine I won't," he said getting up from his bed and walking out the door.

James wasn't sure where he was going but he needed to get out of that apartment. He strolled onto the pool deck and noticed no one was else around. "Well hello James," someone called from behind.

"What do you want?" James asked as Dakota smiled.

"I want you to stay away from Layla, that is all I ask," Dakota smiled evilly.

"Well that is one thing I can't do because she is my best friend and I don't know why she even hangs out with you," James snickered as Dakota laughed.

"She hates you, why would she want to be with you? She told me herself," he  
smiled.

"You're a liar and nothing but a spineless little jelly fish."

"Little, did I hear the word 'little' escape your lips," Dakota snapped getting in James' face.

"Yeah," James began to walk away thinking he wasn't going to get any peace out  
here.

"Good thing I have my little w-h-o-r-e wrapped around my finger," he called as James stopped in his tracks.

"What did you call her?"

"You heard me a wh-" he was interrupted as James tackled him to the floor.

He sat on his chest and began rapidly punching him in the face. "JAMES!" a girl's voice came from the lobby.

He turned around and noticed Layla coming at him. "Oh my God, get off of him," she snapped grabbing him by his sleeve and pushing him away.

"I think he broke my nose," Dakota screamed even though nothing was wrong with him the blood on his face was only from James' bleeding knuckles.

"GO back to the apartment we'll talk later," she said sitting Dakota down.

"NOW!" she screamed as James jumped and ran back to the apartment.

"Let me see your nose," Layla said gently.

Dakota moved his hand so Layla could see it. "Well Baby it's not broken it might be bruised a little tomorrow," Layla told him.

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow!" Dakota explained.

"You should put some ice on it and that should help with the discoloration and if there's any swelling it'll bring it down."

"Will you help me?" Dakota asked.

Layla laughed "You don't need my help. Besides I need to talk to James."

"Babe promise me you'll stay away from him," Dakota asked.

Layla sighed "I don't know he's my best friend."

"I can't believe it. He attacked your boyfriend for no reason some friend he is."

"Look I don't wanna talk about this right now because I still have to deal with James. So just go back to your room and take care of your nose."

Dakota nodded and kissed her lips before walking away. "JAMES!" Layla called out "I know you're there. Come here!"

"What was going through your mind when you attacked Dakota?" She asked when he sat down.

"I'm not gonna defend myself to you because you're not going to believe me anyway."

"James, that's not true I…"

"Don't start that because every time you say that I tell you why I did it and you side with Dakota. So there's no point."

"James…"

"NO I don't wanna hear it Layla we're done here. Just hear me out Dakota's not who you think he is. If you're not going to listen to me fine stay with him, but I'm not going to be there for you when he breaks your heart. I'm done."

James stood up and began walking away "What's that suppose to mean?" Layla asked.

James sighed and turned around. Layla could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "I'm done with this situation. I'm done watching you get played. If you're staying with him then…I'm done with this friendship."

James watched the tears well up in her green eyes. Layla shook her head "You don't mean that."

"Yeah Layla I do."

Layla let the tears fall freely and watched James walk away. How could she let this happen?


	18. No Longer Friends

**ok here's the new chapter. I wanna thank Pokemonrul432 for the two dreams and some of the ideas in this chapter.**

**I don't own anything but Layla.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Layla sat up slowly from her warm bed and noticed that the sun had risen. She slowly crept out of her room not to wake her brother up. "Morning, sleep well?" Tracey asked pouring her coffee into her mug.

"Morning, yeah thanks," Layla and James answered.

They looked at each other James glared while Layla stood perfectly still. "Tracey, you were talking to me right?" James asked kissing the back of her head.

"Um...sure?" she said walking toward the couch.

James grabbed a bowl and spoon and filled it to the rim with milk and cereal.

"Thank you," Layla smiled taking it away from him.

"Tracey, tell your friend to get her greasy paws off my food," James snapped reaching for his bowl as Layla walked away trying to eat all of it.

"Layla, James said..."

"Tracey, tell your caveman of a brother that he should always serve the women first. That is if he had any part of a gentleman in him," Layla said bitterly.

Tracey took a deep breath. "James Layla says..."

"Ok, well Trace tell..."

"THAT'S IT! If you two want to act childish keep me out of it, if you want to be normal human beings talk it out," Tracey snapped walking out into the hallway.

Layla and James stood there looking at each other wanting to kill each other more and more by the second. Layla dropped the bowl and left the room as James watched the milk fly through the air.

She stormed into her room and slammed the door shut causing her brother to wake up and fall on the floor from surprise. "Sorry Logan," Layla whispered.

"You and James still fighting?"

Layla nodded her head and tears began to fall. Logan walked over and sat on his sister's bed "It's been four days I'm sure you two will be talking by the end of the week. You guys no you can't stay mad at each other for a long time."

"This is different the longest we've ever fought is like four hours. We've never fought like this."

"Layla Bug listen you two will work it out you always do."

Logan gently hugged his sister as she began crying. "Do you think we will?"

He nodded his head "Eventually you will."

James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He quickly took out his comb and brushed it back into place. He looked at the black piece of plastic that he considered his lucky comb. He remembered the day he got it.

FLASHBACK

"I can't do this," eleven year old James said.

Layla rolled her eyes "Yes you can. James you've been playing hockey for how long?"

"A couple of years," James responded looking down.

It was the first year the boys were in Pee wee hockey together and their team had made it to the championship. "Exactly plus you have Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to help you," Layla reasoned.

"What if I mess up?" James said taking off his helmet.

He bent down to his bag and pulled out an old comb and began combing his hair out. He didn't get far because it snapped in half. James shrieked and ran towards the bathroom yelling "I'm cursed I can't play."

Layla shook her head and whistled at her three other friends. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan made their way over to the small girl. "What's up Baby Girl?" Kendall asked her.

"Will you go get James he's in the boy's bathroom?" Layla pleaded.

They nodded and made their way into the bathroom. A minute later the three were dragging James out of the bathroom. They set him in front of Layla "You got him?" Carlos asked her.

Layla nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked James.

"My comb broke that is a sign that I'm not suppose to play."

Layla sighed and went into her own bag. She had just come from a figure skating competition so she still had all of her stuff with her. Layla pulled out a black comb and handed it to him "Here take this."

"You're just giving me a comb?" James asked.

"It's lucky trust me."

James took the comb and made his way to the bench with the other players. That game was the best game James ever played. He scored every goal and won the championship for his team.

After the game he ran straight for Layla and hugged her "Good job James."

"You were right it is lucky."

Layla shook her head "Told you so."

END OF FLASHBACK

James sighed and put the comb in its place. James walked out to the living room where he knew Layla was. She was in the middle of playing war with Kendall. "Layla," James said breaking her concentration from the game.

"What," Layla asked obviously not happy he was talking to her.

James shook his head "You know what never mind."

"What James obviously you wanted to say something so speak."

"Ok look I'll tell you why I punched Dakota's face in…"

"I don't wanna hear that. You had your chance four days ago."

"God Layla what is your problem?"

"You are. You're the one who wanted to end this friendship I just making sure it stays that way."

"Layla I was mad when I said that."

"You know what James just stay out of my life!"

James laughed "I can't Layla we're in a band together."

Layla nodded "You're right we are."

She grabbed her phone and purse and stormed out of the apartment. "Where's she going?" Logan asked.

"Who cares," James said walking into his room.

He laid down onto his bed and within a couple of minutes he was asleep.

_**"Hi James, Lisa is in her room," Mrs. Jones said as James smiled walking in  
the house.**_

_**He walked up the stairs and turned the knob to Lisa's room and found it to be locked.  
**_

_**"One minute," he heard her call sounding a little panicked.**_

_**A few seconds later and the door was opened and Lisa looked like a train had hit her, her hair was all frizzed and her shirt wrinkled but James was too childish to think anything otherwise. "You just wake up?" he asked kissing her on the lips.  
**_

_**"Yeah, sure," she said as he sat on her bed. **_

_**He examined the room and noticed how bad it looked and how a guys shirt laid at the end of her bed, but he over looked that and smiled back at her. "You know I thought about you all day yesterday," he said hugging her as she looked like she was going to start crying.**_

_**"Ok, Lis, what's wrong, the last time you looked like this was when your cat ran away," he said as he brushed her hair back.  
**_

_**"James, James...James stop ok," she jumped up as the sound of something  
falling in the closet.  
**_

_**"Lisa, what's going on?" James stood up feeling uneasy as she closed her eyes.**_

_**He slowly walked to the closet and opened it. John Asner, James supposed friend fell out of the closet with his shirt off and the rest of the things he was leaning on fell with him.  
**_

_**"I can explain," she said as John stood up.  
**_

_**"Oh really because I see you cheating on me, with this tool," he snapped as John got closer. **_

_**"Yeah you heard me," he said walking for the door.  
**_

_**"James wait..."  
**_

_**"Have a nice life," he hissed as he slammed the door and walked out the house.  
**_

_**He got home quickly and slammed the front door.  
**_

_**"Welcome home," Tracey said as he stormed past her without saying a word. **_

_**"Or not," she called as he still ignored her.  
**_

_**He walked in his room and grabbed all the pictures of Lisa and threw them in the garbage frame and all. Twenty minutes had passed and a knock came from the door. "Leave me alone!" he screamed thinking it was his mom or sister.  
**_

_**"Come on, you can't shoo me away," Layla said walking in his room.  
**_

_**"Layla, get out," he said a little softer.  
**_

_**"Come on tell me what happened?" she asked sitting down on his bed next to him. **_

_**She ran her fingers through his hair causing him to relax. After a while he sighed and looked at her. "If I tell you, you promise you won't say 'I told you so.'?" he asked as she nodded.  
**_

_**"I found Lisa having...well...sex with John," he said sounding totally defeated.  
**_

_**"I told..." Layla stopped herself when she noticed how red his eyes were.**_

_**"I'm sorry," she changed her voice hugging him. **_

_**The two laid on his bed and sat in silence for ten minutes. "She really wasn't right for you," she spoke up kissing his forehead. **_

_**James nodded. Layla was about to get up when James grabbed her by the waist pulling her back onto the bed. Layla's laughter rang through the room causing James to smile. She turned her head and faced James. "Will you stay with me?" he asked in a small voice. **_

_**Layla kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest "Of course I will." **_

_**With that James closed his eyes and fell asleep.**_

James woke up and realized he couldn't let her just not be in his life. Layla had always been there for him when he needed her the most. He walked into the main room and saw Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Katie all sitting down staring at a piece of paper. "What is it?" James asked.

No one said anything, but Carlos just held the paper out to him. James looked at the paper "Ok it's a contract what about it?"

"It's Layla's contract," Logan told him "She went to Gustavo and had it broken."

"What?" he asked.

"She went home," Kendall responded.

…...

Layla sat on the plane crying she didn't know what hurt worse the fact that her friends were right or the fact that she actually had been cheated on.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Tracey stormed into the lobby and went outside to the pool. She noticed Dakota sitting and flirting with a blonde girl. "Dakota can I have a word with you?" Tracey asked sickly sweet.

He turned and looked at Tracey "Of course you can, I was just finishing up my conversation with Victoria."

The blonde stood up and huffed "It's Veronica."

Tracey watched Veronica leave. "Wasn't my type anyway," Dakota said "What do you want?"

She didn't say anything just grabbed Dakota's shirt and pulled him to the stairwell. "Oh so you wanted to be alone?" He asked leaning in to kiss her.

Layla grabbed a bag and threw her important stuff into it. "Baby Girl come on don't do this," Kendall pleaded.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Layla it's just a fight you'll be over it soon," Logan said to his sister.

"I don't think so. We've done nothing, but fight ever since we got here. I'm doing this anymore."

Layla zipped up her bag and told Logan "Send me the rest of my stuff later."

She ignored the protest from her friends and walked towards the stairs. She took her time going down the stairs she stopped when she heard Dakota's voice echoing in the stair well "oh so you wanted to be alone?" Layla sat down on a stair and listened to the conversation unfold.

Tracey pulled away from the kiss "How dare you!"

"What, Trace?" Dakota said.

"How dare you kiss me when you're dating my best friend."

Dakota sat there for a moment and thought "Lisa right?"

Layla had tears running down her face at this point. "LAYLA!" Tracey shouted "You're dating Layla."

"Oh right, right the green eyed one."

"Why are you with her?" Tracey asked.

"I remember you telling me about her when we were dating. I knew that if I 'dated' Layla you would come crawling back with jealousy."

"So you are breaking her heart and using her to make me jealous?"

"That's right."

"Why? Is it because I'm the only girl you've never broken up with?"

"I just want to get you back."

"So you use Layla? Have you really taken the time to know her? Do you know what she's really like?"

"She's a little spitfire just like you."

Tracey shook her head "You don't know the real her."

"It doesn't matter because I'm just trying to get you back."

"By using my best friend? I'm so glad I left you. You disgust me," Tracey said walking up the stairs.

She heard the door to the lobby close shut and continued walking back up to apartment 2J.

Layla looked up when she heard Tracey's footsteps coming up the stairs. She started walking up the stairs to use the elevator. "Layla?" she heard Tracey ask.

Layla stopped and sat back down. "How much of that did you hear?" Tracey asked.

Layla started crying "Enough."

"Oh god Layla, I didn't mean for you to hear that," Tracey said hugging her.

"I know," Layla whispered.

"Why do you have a bag?" Tracey asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What why?"

Layla sighed "I've done nothing but cause trouble I'm sorry for everything."

Tracey shook her head "No Lay please stay."

"I can't Trace. I'll see you around."

Layla grabbed her bag and walked out into the lobby and put her bag in the back of the cab that was waiting for her.

NOW

Layla laid her head against the window and fell asleep as the plane traveled towards Minnesota.

_**Layla walked down the halls alone as people stared at her glaring and whispering. "Lay, Lay wait up," Tracey called from behind her.  
**_

_**"Leave me alone," Layla responded trying to hold back the tears.  
**_

_**"Lay, dropping Brittany wasn't your fault, come on I think it's kind of a good  
thing she broke her arm," Tracey said as Layla continued walking. **_

_**She walked into her English class and sat in the back while people flooded in looking at her. "Way to go butterfingers," George Widner said taking a seat.  
**_

_**"George, I'm sorry, I really am but you don't have to cause a big scene," she  
replied.  
**_

_**"You better pray that my girlfriend's arm heals correctly."  
**_

_**"Dude, she's using you to get to Josh, hello he is your best friend, captain of the football team, and she's head cheerleader. You are just the kicker," she said feeling a little better.  
**_

_**"Whatever clutsarella," he snapped making her feel bad again. **_

_**Kendall pulled her over to a seat next to his. "Hey I was sitting there," Henry Jakes repiled.**_

"_**Not anymore," Kendall responded.**_

_**After getting out of her class she went to lunch and found a spot next to Michael Miles.  
**_

_**"So prom is in three weeks, are we going to go shopping for your tux today?" she smiled trying to let today go bye faster.  
**_

_**"Yeah, Lay, listen I can't go to Prom with you?"  
**_

_**"What, why? Did your grandma fall down the stairs again?" Layla asked feeling really bad.  
**_

_**"No, I just can't go to the prom with someone who purposely dropped one of the nicest girls in school," he said looking at her.  
**_

_**"You too?" she asked feeling crushed.  
**_

_**"Don't take it personally, but I can find a safer offer," he said getting up and moving away from her looking at him as if she was going to throw him into something. **_

_**Layla sat by herself until James and everyone sat by her. "Lay, listen I know it was an accident, hell I would have dropped her too. I was losing my grip," Tracey spoke up opening her butterfinger. **_

_**Layla looked at the wrapper wanting to cry and she stood up and ran out the door. "Your turn," everyone spoke up looking at James as he sighed and left the  
room. **_

_**He found her kicking her locker door on E hall. "Come here," he said taking her by her hand and pushing her into the guy's bathroom.  
**_

_**"James, stop it," she said trying to get out of his grip.  
**_

_**"Listen, it was an accident, you dropped her end of story," he said as she  
looked worse.  
**_

_**"It was an accident but no one will believe me. I told Coach Hannah I'm not good at being a base. I've been a flyer my whole cheerleading career, but little miss head cheerleader had to get her way and this happened," she cried out as James grabbed her and hugged her. **_

_**She grabbed him and began crying in his chest. "I really didn't mean to drop her, now everyone is calling me these really bad names and Michael isn't taking me to his prom," she cried.  
**_

_**"Layla you'll have Junior prom next year I mean you don't have to go out with  
a Junior to get to the prom, why don't we go out to the bowling alley Thursday night instead?" he asked as she smiled a little.  
**_

_**"You mean the two of us?" she asked as James went into a little shock.  
**_

_**"No I mean you me, the guys, and Tracey," he said as she hugged him.  
**_

_**"Ok," she finally fully smiled.  
**_

_**"Now ignore everyone and let's go back to lunch. Besides you'll have a hockey player with you in every class. No one will make fun of you with us around. Those football jocks have nothing on us," he said placing his arm around her making her laugh. **_

_**The two of them walked out of the bathroom in laughter.**_

"Miss?" the flight attendant asked while gently shaking her.

Layla looked at the lady. "We're about ready land," The flight attendant told her.

Layla nodded her head "Thank you."

As soon as she was given the ok Layla grabbed her stuff and walked out into the airport. "Hey my little Layla Bug," he mom said hugging her.

"Hi Momma," Layla responded.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Joanna asked her daughter when they got into the car.

Layla shook her head and began to cry.


	19. We'll be a Dream

**I feel kinda bad because I took forever to post this chapter and it's kinda short. **

**I don't think I've said this, but I guess better late than never right? Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favored, and alerted my story. It means a lot to me that you guys like my story enough to do it. Ok I'm done being all mushy lol.**

**As usual I don't own anything but Layla and a special thanks to Pokemonrul432 for the flashback and some ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"So what exactly happened?" Sylvia Garcia, Carlos' mom, asked Joanna Mitchell.

Joanna sighed she was on a four way call with Brooke, Jen, and Sylvia "I'm not exactly sure Layla won't talk to me."

"The only thing I got out of Kendall was that James and Layla had been fighting for about four days," Jen told the other three.

"Wait Layla and James fighting? Are you sure it wasn't Layla and Kendall? That's who she usually fights with," Brooke said.

"Nope Kendall said it was Layla and James."

"Layla and James never fight," Sylvia added.

"From what I've overheard the two have been fighting since they got to L.A," Jen said.

"It probably has something to do with that boy Layla was dating," Brooke sighed.

"That's what Logan told me. Apparently the boy was cheating on her and using her, but he never showed his true colors to Layla only to the boys, well James actually," Joanna said into the phone.

"Why James?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you know James and Layla's relationship. As long as those two are close to each other they'll never have a good relationship," Sylvia told Brooke.

The other three agreed with Sylvia. "How's James doing?" Brooke asked Jen.

"Fine, at least on the outside. Everyone knows he's faking it, but I think this is his way of dealing with the pain."

"James doesn't do well with pain from girls, no matter who it is whether it's a girl he dated for two weeks or two months. I can only imagine what kind of pain he's going through with being super close to Layla for twelve years."

The four women stayed silent for several minutes after that. "We have to get Layla back to L.A," Sylvia said.

"How?" Joanna asked.

"I'll talk to Kendall and Logan see what they come up with," Jen told the three women.

"That's a good idea. We'll give the boys a couple of days and if nothing happens…then Layla will stay here and go back to school," Joanna responded.

*WITH THE BOYS*

"Anything?" Logan asked Tracey.

It was her turn to try and talk to James they thought that maybe his sister knew how to, but Tracey shook her head causing all of their hopes to crash down. "He doesn't let me in like he does you guys," Tracey told the three boys sadly.

Kendall sighed "I wouldn't even know how to begin to bring Layla up. He's been like this before how did he get better?"

The younger girl looked down not answering the boy's question. "Layla right?" he sighed.

Tracey nodded and looked at her phone when it beeped "I'm sorry guys. I have to go my record producer is looking for me."

"Well we have the day off thanks to Gustavo being tired of us," Logan said "I say we use this day to get James back on his feet."

Kendall and Carlos nodded and the three boys walked into James, Carlos, and Kendall's room. James was in the bathroom styling his hair. He didn't notice the other three enter the room. "James," Carlos said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he asked walking out of the bathroom.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get Layla back here," Logan told him "We need your help."

"She's your sister do it yourself."

"Don't you want her back?" Kendall asked him.

James shrugged "She doesn't want me in her life, I don't want her in mine."

"You don't mean that James," Carlos whispered.

"No I do. Now if you don't mind I have a date with Crystal," he said walking passed the three boys. When James was out in the hallway he put his wallet in his front pocket and something fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. James had almost no pictures on his side of the room. His side had pictures of him and his friends and a couple of posters. The majority of the pictures were of him and Layla. However, there was one picture of her he still had in his wallet. It was James' favorite picture of him and Layla. The picture was taken when Layla went on vacation with the Diamonds to Hawaii.

FLAHSBACK

"Are we almost there?" Tracey screamed from the very back of the van sitting between Layla and James.

"About another half hour Trace," her dad called from the driver's seat. Layla leaned over Tracey and punched James in the arm for the ninth time. They were having so much fun they completely forgot Tracey was sitting between them.

"I hate my life."

"Come on Trace," Layla nudged her, finally realizing she was sitting there. "We're going to the beach, how amazing is that?"

"Yeah, nothing but five days of peace and quiet," James spewed his water on his sister.

"Hot guys," Layla nudged her.

"Room service," Tracey and James' grandfather laughed.

"Really Poppa?" Tracey smiled.

"You know how it is, we all try but no one can get him out of the room," Nana smiled as Layla and James went back to horsing around while Tracey sat in the middle of it. An hour drive later they pulled into the hotel and the three teens piled out of the van and ran into the lobby, Layla's mouth dropped in awe seeing crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. James laughed at her facial expression and picked her up and held her on her side while Layla laughed and squirmed in his arm.

"Stop it, put me down," she called.

"JAMES!" his mom barked as he quickly put her down. They checked in and James raced his sister to the room but James lost due to the fact that Layla was walking, which meant he gave up the choice of first pick.

"You were joking about the hot guys in the car right?" he asked pretending to be pompous as Layla laughed.

"Of course, I mean I can't make my body guard jealous," she responded as they walked into the room.

Nana and Poppa took their seats on the couch and turned the TV on, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond started unpacking, Tracey stood on the balcony over looking the cliff to the beach, and Layla and James walked up and down the hall talking about whatever came to mind. After dinner was the time when everyone did their own thing to cool off, for James and Layla they sat on top of the cliff dangling their feet over the edge and looked at the sunset.

"I'm glad you came," James said resting his hand on top of Layla's.

"I am too, I needed to get away from the city," she laughed as they made eye contact. A flash went off and they looked behind them as Tracey held an old camera. A white sheet came out and she started examining it as the picture slowly apeared on the sheet. She sat next to Layla and showed it to her.

"You two are so cute," she whispered as Layla held the picture.

She quickly placed it in James hand and got up. "Keep it. It's a good picture of you."

END OF FLASHBACK

James took another second to look at the picture, turned back around, and entered apartment 2J "Ok let's get her back."

TWO DAYS LATER

"Do you really think this is going to work?" James asked Logan and Kendall.

Kendall shrugged "It's worth a shot."

The four boys decided the way to get Layla back was by doing a concert in their hometown and somehow making her perform. So now they were in their old town about to go on stage. "Ok so you all know the song right?" Gustavo asked walking up to them.

All four nodded. "Remind me to get Layla to write more songs when she comes back, and buy this song from her," he muttered under his breath walking away.

"I'm going to go find Layla," Logan said walking away from the stage.

James had been feeling uneasy about this whole thing. What if Layla still didn't forgive him? What if they could never work it out? He looked over at his sister and noticed she was looking paler than she usually did "You ok Trace?"

Tracey jumped "Fine James you should focus on warming up."

James just rolled his eyes and continued warming up.

Layla sat in the very back of the make shift theater area. It was outside in the town's park. Logan walked up to her and sat down. "Here," he said handing her a microphone.

Layla shook her head "I'm going to sing with you guys."

Logan sighed and put it next to her "In case you decide against it."

"You should go the show's going to start soon and it looks like it's going to rain."

Her brother nodded and walked towards the stage. Five minutes later the four boys walked on stage and sat on stools that were there. "We're going to start off with something a very dear friend wrote and hopefully she'll join us," Kendall said looking at Layla.

She shook her head and looked down. The music began playing and Layla's head snapped up.

**James:**Do you remember the nights. We'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything. Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love

**Boys:**When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world. Like it's all we have to hold on to, and we'll be a dream

**Layla:** Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming. Hoping of being someone big.

The four boys smiled as Layla's voice echoed through the park. She made her way towards the stage as the crowd cheered her on.

**Layla:**We were so young then. We were too crazy in love.

**All:**When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world. Like it's all we have to hold on to, and we'll be a dream.

**Boys:** Whoa whoa. Whoa whoa.

**All: **Whoa whoa. When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world. Like it's all we have to hold on to, and we'll be…When the lights go out we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world. Like it's all we have to hold on to, and we'll be a dream.

Kendall waved to the crowd "We'll be back in like five minutes."

"You all suck. How did you even get that song?" Layla asked hitting the closest boy which happened to be her brother.

"You left your notebook in L.A," he responded.

"So you looked in it?"

The four boys nodded. Layla opened her mouth to say something else but Kelly interrupted her "Talk later sign now."

Layla looked at her contract then back up at the four boys. "Please Layla?" Carlos and Logan asked her.

"Come on Lay, it's not the same without you," Kendall added.

"We need you Baby Girl…all of us," James said.

She sighed "Who's got a pen?"

Everyone back stage cheered as Layla signed her contract. She quickly gave Kendall, Carlos, and Logan a hug, but things were still awkward between her and James and he could sense it so he just smiled and nodded at her which she replied. Layla looked at Tracey and her jaw clinched in anger. She just walked right passed her without saying a word to her. "Let's go get me changed Kelly," Layla said walking back to her dressing room.

* * *

**The song is We'll be a Dream by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato. I'm in love with the song and had to find a way to put it in the story.**


	20. Confessions

**Ok so here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own anything but Layla.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

The next week Layla jumped back into the pop star life. The four boys were happy to have her back and Layla was happy to be back. Things between her and the Diamond siblings were still tense especially her friendship with Tracey.

She sat on the couch reading a magazine as the front door opened. "Layla, come on, just tell me what is on your mind. You know you'll feel better," Tracey smiled sitting on the couch next to her.

"You want to know what I am thinking?" Layla asked throwing the magazine on the coffee table as Tracey nodded.

"Did you enjoy his kiss?" she asked as Tracey looked like a deer in headlights.

"Tracey, did you enjoy the kiss?" she asked again as Tracey looked away.

"Oh my GOD! How could you," she screamed.

"Come on like anyone couldn't?" Tracey replied back "In my defense I was  
pinned."

"Oh yeah sure you were, and I didn't hear a word," Layla back talked.

"Now you're calling me a liar? After everything I have done for our  
friendship?"

"Oh last time I checked a friend doesn't kiss their friend's boyfriend,"  
Layla snapped.

"Well last time I checked your friend's brother is head over heals for you and  
you were too busy going after a moronic model," Tracey countered getting louder.

"Well at least I don't keep my relationship secret from my brother!"

"Layla, you know James is over protective! And I thought my friends were  
loyal?" Tracey asked trying to calm down.

"What kind of friend are you going around kissing other people's boyfriend?"

"Maybe we aren't friends anymore then," Tracey screamed yanking the friendship  
bracelet Layla had made for her when they were five.

She threw the broken bracelet to the floor as the beads rolled everywhere. She got up and stormed out of the room leaving Layla all by herself. Tracey was nearly in tears as  
James grabbed her arm on her way for the lobby door.

"Trace, what's going on?" James asked her.

Tracey just shook her head. James pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Logan walked up and noticed Tracey crying "What happened?"

James shrugged. "Is it the same thing Layla's crying about?" Logan asked.

James looked at him "Layla's crying? Why?"

"We…we had a…a fight," Tracey sniffled.

"About?" James pressed on.

"…something that happened with Dakota," Tracey mumbled.

"What happened with Dakota?" Logan asked.

"He kissed me, and I…I kinda kissed him back," Tracey said as she started crying.

"What!" both boys yelled.

Tracey hung her head. "How could you do this to me…" Logan started. James looked over at him. "Sister…me sister," Logan covered.

"I don't know it just happened."

James shook his head "Layla is your best friend, how could you do that to her Tracey?"

"I don't know…he kissed me and I was pinned…" Tracey started.

"That's a lame excuse Tracey!" James yelled.

By this point Kendall and Carlos had walked over to the three of them. "What's going on?" Kendall asked.

James shook his head and looked at his sister in disgust "Ask her yourself. I'm going to check on Layla."

Layla sat on the couch crying. She was being blamed for everything. She had no  
clue what was more hurtful finding out her boyfriend was actually using her, finding out her friends were right, or yelling at James to stay out of her life. "Boy I screwed up," she said as her voice shook and more tears poured out.

**FLASHBACK**

Layla, James, Logan, and Tracey all sat around a bonfire in the backyard of  
the Diamond residence. "Ok, ok seriously if James and I were hanging over a cliff and you had the strength to pull one up who would you choose?" Logan asked his sister.

She looked from boy to boy and smiled. She then crawled over to James and got under his blanket. "James," she answered as everyone but Logan laughed.

James rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes feeling as if he was far away. "My turn," Layla spoke up getting out of James' blanket making him look like a sad puppy.

"James, who would you marry? Jennifer Lopez, Paris Hilton, or Me?" she asked  
looking up at the stars.

"You," James whispered as everyone leaned forward.

"What was that?" Layla asked thinking she heard something.

"I said Jennifer Lopez, you guys need to get your hearing checked," he laughed  
uncomfortably.

"Hey look a shooting star," Tracey spoke up. The four kids laid in the grass and looked up at the stars. They soon got up and went into the tent and Tracey locked them in when all of a sudden a crack of thunder sounded and all four kids screamed. Tracey jumped under Logan's blanket and Layla under James'. While both boys held the girls tightly. Layla closed her eyes and wished it would never end.

**END FLASHBACK**

Layla gasped for air trying to breathe from all her crying. She felt a hand on her back. Layla jumped and looked up into James' hazel eyes. Layla shook her head "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She began sobbing. James pulled her into a hug. He held her there until she somewhat calmed down. "Lay, listen to me. Everyone makes mistakes like this," James said soothingly.

"Do you guys even forgive me? I mean I was so stupid I should have listened to you guys. I wouldn't forgive me. I'd hate me forever," she sniffled.

James shrugged "Layla we're your best friends and we're guys we don't hold grudges especially against you."

Layla smiled and cuddled up to James. "So I heard what happened with Tracey. I can't believe she did that to you," James said as he gently stroked Layla's hair.

"Yeah and Logan," She whispered.

"What?"

Layla's eyes widened at what she said "I said yeah I know."

The girl sighed as James hugged her closer "What's wrong Baby Girl?"

"I guess I can't really blame her. I mean if I was in her position too I would have done the same thing. I was stupid enough to fall for him once. I still don't forgive her though."

James kissed her hair "You will eventually."

* * *

"She really asleep?" Logan asked James.

Layla fell asleep shortly after her conversation with James when he decided to turn on the T.V. James nodded "Out cold."

"We need to figure out a way to get Tracey and Layla best friends again," Logan said.

James nodded "How? Layla said that she probably would have done the same thing, but she still doesn't forgive her."

"I've got an idea. What if we…" Logan paused when Layla shifted her position. He continued when he was sure Layla wouldn't wake up "What if we pretended to fight and then we force the girls to make up so that we can make up."

James nodded "That might actually work. What would we fight over?"

Logan starched the back of his neck "I've got something, but you might not like it."

"It doesn't have to do with my lucky comb does it?"

Logan shook his head "Tracey and I have been going out for a couple of months now."

"WHAT?"

Layla shifted her position again "James I'm trying to sleep. Shut up."

"Sorry Baby Girl. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You would pound my face in."

"Yeah you're right I am."

"James, James stop I'm sorry I really am. I wanted to tell you, but Tracey didn't. I can't just betray her like that even if you are my best friend."

"We'll talk about it later," James said as Logan nodded and walk away.

"James?" Layla's voice said softly.

"Yeah Lay?"

"Is everything ok?"

James sighed "Fine I guess. Did you know Tracey and Logan were dating?"

Layla looked down "I'm sorry James I felt bad for not telling you. How did you find out?"

He kissed her temple "I saw them kissing in the hallway."

"Oh James, I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Are you keeping anything else from me?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. Her phone beeped signaling she had a text "Ugh…Gustavo wants us at the studio."

"I don't want to go if Logan's going."

"James come on. We've been back together for a week and I'm not going to let a little fight ruin it. Trust me it doesn't end well."

James sighed "No Layla no."

"Please James…" Layla put on her puppy dog face "for me?"

"For you," he tapped her nose "and your cute little nose I will."

Layla smiled and kissed his cheek before running to her and her brother's room. "Hey Logie my favorite brother we have to go to the studio let's go!"

"Is James going?" he asked.

"Yeah," Layla nodded.

"Then I'm not going."

"Ugh…Well you know what, to damn bad." Logan looked up at her in surprise. "Now get off your ass and get ready to go to the studio. We leave in five minutes."

Layla stormed out and slammed the door behind her. She called Kendall and Carlos to tell them they had to go to the studio and that James and Logan were fighting. "What do you mean they're fighting?" Kendall asked Layla.

"James saw Logan kissing Tracey and now he's mad at Logan for not telling him and Logan's mad at James because…I really don't know why, but whatever."

"We just finished one big fight and now we have to deal with another one," Carlos said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah," Layla sighed.

James and Logan joined the three in the lobby and began fighting over who would sit where. "Stop it!" Kendall shouted "James sit on the right side of the limo next to Layla. Logan sit in between me and Carlos."

The two grumbled and sat where they were told to. The ride to the studio was so awkward and tense it was tangible. When they arrived Layla was the first in the studio to warn Kelly of the fight that was going on. "Kelly!" she yelled.

"Yes Layla?"

"Just to let you know, Logan and James are fighting. James found out that Logan and Tracey were dating so yeah."

Kelly put her hand on her forehead "Can't you five go one day without fighting?"

"Nope this is how we've been since we met."

"Alright in the studio NOW!" Gustavo yelled once the four boys joined Layla. "Run through the chorus of Famous to warm up."

"You wanna be famous. You wanna be the one who's livin the…" Carlos, Layla, and Kendall sang.

"STOP!" Gustavo yelled. He walked out into the studio where the five was. "Why aren't either of you SINGING?" he asked Logan and James.

"I'm not going to sing until Logan tells me why he was hiding the fact that he was DATING MY SISTER behind my back," James yelled.

"That is none of your business besides it wasn't my idea to keep it from you."

"What would you do if I started dating Layla behind your back?"

Logan laughed "I would throw you a freaking party because then Kendall, Carlos, Tracey, and I wouldn't have to deal with you moping around because she's dating someone else. Ok James we get it you love her. Either do something about it or shut up!"

"You want me to do something about it? Fine watch this," James yelled turning to Layla who was sitting in between the two boys. "Layla I've been in love with you since the first time we locked eyes." He gently cupped her face and kissed her lips.

When he pulled back he looked at Layla's shocked face and bolted out of the room faster than everyone thought possible. Layla held up her hand to her lips. She wasn't shocked at his confession as much as she was shocked from the kiss. It wasn't a wanting kiss as much as it was a loving kiss that she wasn't expecting. "I think I took it too far," Logan whispered.

Layla smacked Logan on the back of his head "You think?"

"Layla let me go take care of this it was my fault," Logan said getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'm going with you," Layla said following her brother.

They walked into the other studio and noticed Tracey was sitting next to her brother rubbing his back soothingly. "James?" Logan asked.

"You just had to bring up how I feel about Layla didn't you? Our fake fight over you dating Tracey wasn't enough?" James asked with hurt evident in his voice.

"What?" Layla asked.

"James and I thought that by fighting you and Tracey would become friends by helping us stop fighting," Logan explained.

Tracey and Layla looked at each other then busted out in laughter. "That is so stupid," Layla laughed.

"Seriously who came up with that?" Tracey asked.

"Me," Logan said looking down at the ground.

The two girls laughed harder. "And you're the genius of the group?" Layla asked her brother.

"Ok that's enough guys. Granted it wasn't the smartest plan but look at you two now," James said.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked as her laughter died down.

"You're both laughing your heads off at Logan and not yelling or glaring at each other."

"Oh right I'm mad at you," Layla said turning her back to the younger girl.

"Yeah me too," Tracey said doing the same thing.

"Ok obviously this isn't working," Kendall said from the door causing everyone to jump.

Kendall and Carlos were standing at the door watching the scene with annoyance. "Since you're so smart Kendall you fix it," James snapped.

"Ok…Layla, Tracey," he said making the two girls looking at him. "You guys remember that time where the two of you watched Scream for the first time?"

The two girls shrugged "How can I forget?" They looked at each other remembering that night four years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Tracey and Layla sat on the couch in the Diamond residence as Layla hit the  
play button and the TV screen went black indicating a movie was starting. "Are you girls sure you can handle this?" Brooke Diamond asked looking at her daughter.

"Mom, we'll be fine, go to bed," Tracye called as the trailers began.

"I'm just saying you two seem young to watch Scream."

"You said that about Dirty Dancing Mrs. Diamond," Layla laughed as Brooke  
sighed and walked out of the room. In the first ten minutes both girls were hugging each other in fear.

"Don't answer the phone!" Tracey screamed as the lead character walked for the ringing telephone.

"She's going to die!" Layla screamed back. The two watched the entire movie nearly scared half to death.

"That wasn't so bad," Tracey sighed as Layla laughed. Both girls screamed as they heard the phone ring. "He-hello?" Tracey asked her voice shaking.

"I heard you like scary movies," the voice on the other end said. Tracey looked at Layla her eyes widening. She placed her hand on the speaker and looked at her.

"The person on the other end said the famous line in the movie," she whispered as Layla ran up the stairs and in Tracey's room. Tracey hung up the phone and then turned it back on and started dialing when a voice cleared its throat. She screamed and dropped the phone and ran up to her room as the two girls coward in the corner the door opened and a black figure held a knife in the air. Layla grabbed the closest thing to her being an alarm clock and threw it as Tracey turned the lights on. James dropped the knife laughing his head off.

"That is not funny, you could of actually scared us to death!" Tracey screamed punching her brother in the arm.

"What is going on in here!" Mrs. Diamond screamed looking at the three teens.

"James was scaring us!" Layla called with a smile as Mrs. Diamond grabbed James by the ear and started walking away, but she turned around.

"You two in bed, now!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Both Tracey and Layla were sniffling on the verge of tears. "I was so scared," Tracey squeaked.

Layla nodded "I can't missed believe I missed James with an alarm clock."

"I know you have such a horrible aim," Tracey said as she began crying.

Layla started crying as well "I know."

Logan and James turned the two girls towards each other and they latched onto each other and continued crying. "I'm sorry," Tracey told the older girl.

Layla shook her head "I'm sorry too. Forgive me?"

"Yeah only if you forgive me," Tracey sniffled.

"Always."

The four boys watched the scene completely confused. Carlos sniffled causing the other three boys to look at him. "What?" he cried. Kendall, Logan, and James looked at him like he was growing three heads. "It was so sweet," Carlos told them.

Layla looked over at the Latino boy with sympathy "Come here Carlos."

The boy ran over to the girls and joined in their little cry fest. Kendall, James, and Logan all shook their heads. "So are you guys friends now?" James asked the two girls.

"Yeah," the two replied.

"Ok well we're going to go," Kendall said shoving the other two boys out the door.


	21. I know

**Ok I'm a horrible person I know, but please cut me some slack I have four college level classes on top of four clubs and I just started competition squad again. I hope to have the next chapter up this weekend. If I don't I give you all permission to yell and throw things at me. **

**I want to that Pokemonrul432 for the first flashback and for pushing me to keep writing instead of putting on the back burner so thank you so much for that.**

**I think that's all. Oh I don't own anything but Layla. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

_**Layla was dressed in a white princess looking dress. Her head was spinning and nothing was making any sense. Her mother stood by her side fixing the dress she was wearing while her brother came in the door. "We're ready for you," he smiled and left. **_

_**Tracey handed Layla a rose bouquet and smiled before walking out the room.  
**_

_**"I know this is hard for me to admit but I am proud of you honey and I am going to be as supportive as I can," she said hugging her daughter. **_

_**Layla felt even more confused by the second. She was soon dragged to two wooden doors and they soon opened and she saw her entire family staring and smiling at her. She also saw James standing in front of an alter and his family on the other side.  
**_

_**"Wait...this is my wedding?" she asked looking at her mother who started laughing.  
**_

_**"You have your father's sense of humor," she kissed her head and walked down the aisle.  
**_

_**"It's true, you do," her father whispered into her ear.  
**_

_**"Daddy?" she hugged the man who kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand. **_

_**He nodded and they started down the aisle. When they got halfway Layla stopped and looked around the church. She looked at Tracey who looked shocked she had stopped. She looked to her brother who was starting to move toward her. She looked at Carlos who was eating a corn dog and not paying attention and she looked at Kendall who mouthed "What are you doing?"  
**_

_**She looked back to James and couldn't smile she wanted to cry instead. She looked at Tracey and said she was sorry and looked back at James "I can't do this," she said aloud and ran back up the aisle and out the church.**_

Layla sat up in her bed gasping for air and was heavily sweating. She began sobbing. "Layla?" her brother asked sleepily.

He heard her gasping for air and quickly turned on the lights. Fearing it was an asthma attack; Logan rushed to Layla's side and began rubbing her back "Shh Layla Shh calm down."

"How can I calm down?" she asked hysterically.

"Why can't you?"

"I just left him. I mean I had a good reason, but I just left him standing there."

Layla shook her head and ran out of the room. Logan put on a pair of shoes and ran out the door. He heard her sobs before he could see Layla. Logan sat down on her right "Explain what happened in your dream."

Layla sniffled and told her dream to her brother. Nothing was said between the two of them. "Dreams are usually your brain's way of unraveling issues or bringing them to light," Logan explained.

"But it doesn't make sense. What is this dream trying to tell me?"

"I don't know. You have commitment issues?" He guessed.

"I don't have commitment issues, James does," Layla argued.

"Then there's something going on between you and James that you need to figure out," Logan said "Is there something you're hiding from James?"

Layla shook her head "We tell each other everything."

"Well there has to be something. I mean you don't just have a dream about marrying James then walking out on him at your wedding. Do you think he's cute?" Logan asked her.

"Well yeah, but he knows that."

"You think he's cute and he knows that?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

Layla nodded her head. "Well there it is. You don't find Kendall and Carlos cute…" Logan reasoned.

"No I don't find them cute, but there are things I like about them. Like I love Kendall's eyes and I think Carlos is adorable when he's so confused, but that doesn't have anything to do with this dream or my problem."

"Why wouldn't it?" Logan asked.

Layla sighed and stood up "I don't know. I just…I just…I just don't…"

"Don't what?" her twin pressed.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Layla just say it you don't…"

Layla shook her head. "Don't shake your head Layla you don't what?" Logan asked her.

"I don't love them like I do James!" she shouted.

Layla gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. She couldn't look at her brother after confessing that she's in love with not only her best friend, but his, and his girlfriend's brother. "Oh my God Lay," Logan said sounding completely shocked. "How long?"

Layla shook her head "Too many years to count."

Logan started laughing "You mean this whole situation with Dakota could have been avoided? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I didn't think he felt the same way…"

"That's bull Lay and you know it. Now tell me the real reason."

Layla sighed "I was scared. I was scared I would lose my best friend if it ended badly. I was scared that after a while I would see that I wasn't really in love with him. I was scared that he would find someone better than me. What do I do Logan?"

Logan shrugged "I don't know Lay?"

Layla sighed and laid her head down "UGH I don't know what to do!"

Logan chuckled and gently rubbed circles on her back. He knew this would relax her "I'm sure you'll figure something out…Lay?"

Layla said nothing. Logan noticed her breathing had slowed down. He laughed and picked up his sleeping sister and laid her on her bed. Logan kissed her forehead and quickly fell asleep too.

Layla tossed and turned in her sleep yet again the dream she was having was interrupting her peaceful sleep.

_**Layla felt a slight pressure on her stomach. She did nothing because she knew who it was. She heard someone giggle near her and another person quieting them down. Without warning she grabbed the person on her stomach and began tickling them. The sweet sound of children's laughter echoed off the walls of the very large bedroom. **_

_**The beautiful four year old girl looked up at her mother her laughter still present in her bright hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes that Layla had grown up with and fell in love with. Another child behind her began laughing at his sister's predicament "Did you think I forgot about you Kaleb?" Layla said grabbing the boy's arms tickling him as well.**_

_**While his sister was a replica of Layla, Kaleb was the spitting image of his father except he had his mother's emerald eyes. "I told Kenzie she had to be quiet," Kaleb smiled. **_

_**"Did not!" Kenzie retorted.**_

"_**Did so."**_

"_**Did not."**_

"_**You know when I was your guys' age your uncle Logan and I used to fight all the time just like this," Layla laughed brushing her daughter's dark brown hair out of her face.**_

"_**But you and Uncle Logie never fight," Kaleb responded.**_

_**Layla smiled at her son he was the one who got the brains out of the two of them. Kenzie was smart, but Kaleb was just a little bit smarter. "True, but it wasn't always like that. Back then we were seen as just one person. People would say 'oh look it's the Mitchell twins don't they look adorable?' We were never just Logan or just Layla it was always Logan and Layla together. When we got old enough we started to do things on our own and we stopped fighting."**_

"_**Is that why you and Daddy wanted us to pick what to do that the other wasn't doing?" Kenzie asked.**_

_**Layla nodded her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but her husband caught her off "We wanted you guys to be your own person not just the Diamond twins."**_

"_**DADDY!" Kenzie squealed as she ran towards James. **_

_**James laughed and picked up his little girl. Kaleb and Kenzie were so much like Logan and Layla it wasn't even funny. Kenzie, much like Layla, was a daddy's little girl while Kaleb was a mama's boy, like Logan. "Why don't the two of you go downstairs and play," James suggested as he put Kenzie down.**_

_**Layla laughed as her two kids ran out of the room. James walked up to her and just kissed her. Layla laughed and responded by pulling him down on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "I love you Layla."**_

_**Layla smiled "I love you too James I always will."**_

Layla gently opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. "Lay come on get up," she heard her brother say.

Layla groaned "Somebody turn off the sun."

"Come on it's nearly noon and Tracey wants your help with a song."

Layla sat up and stretched. She quickly threw on a pair of comfy sweats and a tee shirt and threw her hair up into a messy bun. "Morning," Layla greeted yawning.

"Someone had a late night," Kendall chuckled.

"I couldn't help it I had a lot on my mind."

"You and James both."

Layla looked around and noticed James wasn't there "Where is he?"

"Asleep. He finally passed out around four," Carlos said with a mouth full of tater tots.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with Dakota yet?" Tracey asked changing the subject.

"We all know Layla's going to dump him…right?" Logan said looking at his sister.

Layla laughed at her twin "Of course, but it's not going to be just a plain old dumping where only the two people see it. Oh no I want Dakota exposed for who he truly is in front of everybody…" Layla's face lit up as she looked at Tracey "And I know how to do it," she smirked.

"I know that smirk. The last time you had that smirk Carlos and I were sneezing glitter for a week," Kendall said.

"Well then you shouldn't have embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend at the time."

"Anyway what's the plan?" Kendall asked leaning forward.

***ONE HOUR LATER* **

Layla gently crept into James' room. She straddled his waist and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose. James grabbed her waist and pinned her underneath him. Her giggles died down as she stared up at him. Layla gently brushed hair out of his face "I had a dream about us last night."

"Yeah? What was it about?"

"We were married and had twins."

"What were their names?"

"Kaleb and Kenzie."

James nodded "What did they look like?"

"Kaleb was your spitting image with my eyes while Kenzie was mine, but with your eyes."

"They sound beautiful."

Layla smiled at the memory of her dream children "They were."

Silence overcame the two. Layla was the one to break the silence "I need your help with something tonight."

"Well alright, but I don't see why it has to be tonight I mean the door can lock…"

"James!" Layla said laughing "How many times have been over this? I'm not sleeping with you."

"You say that now, but someday you know I'll be right."

Layla rolled her eyes "Focus James! I have a plan for getting back at Dakota and I need your help."

James nodded "I'll help with whatever anything to bring that pompous ass down."

"Good just talk to one of the guys and they'll fill you in," Layla said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Lay?" she heard James ask. She turned around and looked at him. "It was true, all of it was true."

Layla nodded "I know James I know it was."


	22. Begging On Your Knees

**Ok here's the next chapter as I promised up this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything but Layla**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's not like you," Tracey said later that night. The two were backstage at the Palm Woods bi-monthly talent show. This, Layla decided, would be the perfect place to expose Dakota for who he really is and to get her revenge out on him.

Layla sighed "You know sometimes it's good to forgive people, but other times it's better to get revenge on them."

Tracey nodded her head "You sure you wanna do this alone? I could always do it with you."

Layla looked over at her best friend. She couldn't have been happier that the two let everything go and forgiven each other. Layla didn't know what she would do without her around. Tracey always stood up for her and Layla tended to hide in her shadow. This was something she needed to do alone. "No," Layla said shaking her head "I need to do this alone. I brought this on me I need to fix this."

Tracey looked at her and hugged the older girl "I'll be right back stage cheering you on."

"I appreciate it Trace."

Layla watched as the girl began talking to her dancers and band. She walked over to the guys and noticed Gustavo standing there "So you guys aren't performing?"

The five shook their heads. "We're here to support Tracey," Logan told him.

"Whatever," Gustavo said rolling his eyes and walking away.

The four boys turned towards Layla when Gustavo was out of hearing range. "I thought you guys were going to keep him busy," Layla said beginning to freak out.

"Baby Girl calm down," Kendall said "You'll be fine he'll kill all of us not just you."

"Oh that's reassuring," Layla muttered rolling her eyes.

"Now introducing Tracey Diamond!" The announcer said.

"That's your cue, go Lay," James lightly pushed Layla towards Tracey and her dancers. She looked back at James who gave her a reassuring smile.

The crowd began cheering as the group walked on waving at them. Layla was adjusting her microphone headpiece. While Tracey began talking "So this next song that's going to be preformed was written for a person who has had a big impact in my life." Layla could practically see Tracey trying to hold back her laughter. "This song was written so everyone can know who Dakota Andrews really is," Tracey finished. A spotlight was put on Dakota who winked at Tracey and waved to everyone else.

Layla was growing more nervous by the second she didn't know if she could wait any longer, but she did knowing how important it was to the plan that she wasn't seen by Dakota. They hit the beginning formation for her song.

"_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me." _The dancers parted from Layla and Tracey walked off stage. Layla watched as Dakota's eyes went wide, a smirk was plastered on her face._"I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention. 'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions._

_"And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_

She noticed Dakota starting to walk away. Layla nodded to the guys to stop him. That's exactly what they did. _  
_

"_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you. I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through."_

She walked off stage and approached Dakota who was sitting in a chair being held down by the four boys.

"_So oh Mr. Player do you feel like the man now? And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out._

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede. You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah). Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_

Layla motioned for Tracey to join her.

"I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under. 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after. For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way. It was only just a game (you had it all)"

The two walked onto the stage in the center.

_"(And one day) And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me). Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede). You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah). Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_

Layla waved at Dakota "Dakota, this is what you get for messing with me and my friends. Oh and in case you didn't get the point of this, we are _so_ done."

She watched as he stormed off looking flustered and embarrassed. The crowd jumped on their feet and roared with applause. Layla laughed and waved at the crowd.

The minute she was off stage, Layla ran straight into James' waiting arms. "You did it Baby Girl," He whispered as he set her back down.

Layla nodded "I did and let me tell you…that felt so awesome."

"LAYLA!" Gustavo bellowed causing the girl to cringe and back away from the man. She looked up at him with frightened innocent green eyes. "…THAT…wasn't bad."

Shock replaced the fear etched on her face "Really?"

"Yes, just don't EVER do it again. GOT IT?"

Layla nodded her head "Completely."

He nodded and walked away. Kelly followed him "Good job Layla it was a great performance."

"Thanks Kelly."

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Layla sighed as she sat in a pool chair staring at the stage where three hours earlier she exposed Dakota. She sighed and laid back onto the chair. "Lay?" James voice echoed through the pool area.

"Over here."

He smiled at her and walked over to her. James sat the bottom portion of the seat "You ok?"

Layla shrugged "I've got a lot on my mind and a big weight was lifted off my shoulders today."

James laughed "Yeah getting rid of Dakota was a pretty big deal."

Layla shook her head "That's not what I meant, James. I'm so angry at myself for letting this whole situation happen when if we had both just admitted our feelings towards each other none of this would have happened."

"You like me too?"

"I have for a while I was just scared that we would lose everything if it ended badly."

"Baby girl, you mean too much to me, I wouldn't let you go that easily."

Layla laughed then looked into James' bright hazel eyes "Can I try something?"

He nodded. Layla sat up and scooted closer to him. She gently placed her hand on his and pressed her lips onto his. Without hesitation James lifted his right hand and placed it on her cheek to deepen the kiss. As the kiss intensified Layla slowly laid back allowing James to go on top of her. After realizing something Layla broke the kiss. "What Lay, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this yet. I mean I just got out of a really bad relationship."

"Oh I see," James said sadly and stood up to leave.

"No James wait! I said I wasn't ready YET!" James turned around and looked at her. "I never said I'll never ready, just not this second."

"You were the one who kissed me though."

"I wanted to see what it was like to kiss you when I was ready not the other way around."

James sat back down and smirked "I'm a good kisser aren't I?"

Layla laughed "You're not the worst I've ever kissed, but until we make out I can't really say."

"Well ok let's find out."

"James," Layla laughed pushing him away gently.

"I'll wait for you. You know that right?" he asked her looking into her emerald eyes.

"You will?"

James nodded his head and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ears "However long it takes I'll wait for you, forever and a day if I have to."

Layla smiled and lightly kissed him. "I'm gonna head back inside, you wanna come?" He asked her.

Layla shook her head "I'm going to stay out here for a little bit." James nodded. He stood up, kissed her forehead, and left the pool area. Layla laid back and looked up at the sky "What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**The song was Begging on your knees by Victoria Justice. I figured it fit pretty well with the situation that was going on with Layla and Dakota.**


	23. Best Friends?

Hey guys so so so so sorry this is really late. I have four college level classes that are everyday and require a lot of my attention. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.

I only own Layla. Pokemonrul432 is to thank for the dream at the begining. Thanks a bunch.

Enjoy!

...*&^%$#!*()_)(*&^%%$#!...*&^%$#!*()_)(*&^%$#!...

Chapter 23

_**Layla came from behind James and hugged him. "You look gorgeous," James smiled at her. She was wearing a gold dress that blew in the wind and a pair of gold heels.**_

_**"I love you," she whispered in his ear embracing him in hug. **_

_**"Layla, I never want you to leave, promise me we'll stay together," he sighed softly, but he got no response. He felt nothing but empty air and his heart sank as he found himself alone. He sat down on a beach thinking how he lost her and started to cry.**_

_**"James? Are you ok?" Layla asked kneeling in front of him placing her head in his lap.**_

_**"You left…I lost you," he sniffed as she looked at him deeply in the eyes.**_

_**"I will never leave you James…I love you," she whispered kissing him. **_

James sat up breathing heavily as a smile grew wide and wildly on his face. "I love you too, Layla," he whispered resting his head back on the pillow.

*Later that afternoon*

Layla walked out to the pool area and noticed her four friends looking up and day dreaming. "Good times," the four said.

"And that was just today," Carlos added.

"Day dreaming about the good times you've had these past three months?" Layla asked standing in front of James' chair.

"You know it," Kendall laughed.

James looked at Layla and had an odd sense of déjà vue she was wearing a gold dress similar the one in his dream. He smiled and gently pulled Layla down onto his chair. Layla giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey guys I just came by to drop off your tickets," Kelly said walking up to them.

"What tickets?" Layla asked.

"Hockey tickets?" Logan asked.

"Concert tickets," James added.

Kelly looked at them weird and flipped the tickets over. "No way," Layla said in disbelief.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"They're plane tickets…you guys do know that if your demos aren't picked by the record company tomorrow you're going back to Minnesota," Kelly explained.

"WHAT?" All five yelled.

Kelly shrugged and looked at them sadly. She sighed and handed Layla the tickets. "I'm so not ok with this," James said looking at the tickets.

"We need to talk to Gustavo," Kendall told them getting up.

"Yeah like right now," James added.

The four began to walk towards the front entrance when Layla's voice stopped them "We need to change first."

"We're going to talk to Gustavo…right after we change!" Kendall said going towards the elevator.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

"Gustavo, Gustavo, Gustavo…" The five yelled once they got to the studio.

"Gustavo we don't want to go home, we wanna stay here," Kendall told him.

"And get famous!" James added.

Logan, Layla, and Carlos nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah about that…TOO BAD!" Gustavo shouted. Layla rolled her eyes as he continued to rant. "It's been three months, the demos are done. That was the deal."

"Right," Carlos said "What are demos again?"

James and Layla shot him a 'really' look. He just shrugged in response. "They're the sample songs we've been recording," Kelly explained "that if the record company likes, then you get to stay here make a full album, go on tour, and then you become famous."

Gustavo stood up "But, if they don't pick it I take over my father's scooter company and you go back to Minnesota and become nobodies again."

James shrieked from the horrible thought of being a nobody again. "But we've worked so hard…we're so close," Kendall said.

"You're not so close," Gustavo told him.

"We're almost there?" Logan asked.

Kelly and Gustavo shook their heads. "Halfway there?" Layla asked.

"You're almost halfway there," Gustavo yelled "Now I am going to go to my office, please do not follow me." The five nodded and watch Gustavo run towards the door. Before he reached the door the group began running after him.

Gustavo's office door shut and the five teens busted into his office. "How could Griffin not pick Big Time Rush, he loves us," James said.

"Guys," Layla started "I'm sure Griffin loves all the bands with demos."

"She's right and there are six, but only one gets picked," Gustavo explained.

"And the one that everyone's talking about is Vampirah," Kelly said holding up the demo CD.

James and Logan snatched it out of Kelly's hand. "Vampire dudes with guitars," Logan read. "I'm sure all the girls love them."

"They are so hot," Layla said looking at the cover.

"LAYLA!" James snapped while ripping the demo out of her hands.

"See," Logan pointed out "We're toast."

"We are not toast. What's the one thing we learned since we've been in L.A?" Kendall asked.

"Black is the new black," James said.

"That if you drink cold milk on a hot day…you die," Logan added.

"That every time you leave the house your toys come alive," Carlos said.

Layla slapped her forehead and looked at all three of them "Black will always be the new black, you won't die, and that's the plot of Toy story."

"That you don't wait for your dreams to happen, you make them happen," Kendall told them. The four nodded in agreement. "Now, how does the winning demo get picked?"

"That is a highly classified corporate secret that NO ONE WILL TELL ME, AND IT'S KILLING ME!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys," Kelly said "we want this as badly as you do, but all we know is that the winning band is picked by a top secret advisor very close to Griffin."

Before Kelly could finish an extremely annoying laugh came from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the girl. She had blonde hair, was wearing very fashionable clothes, and was carrying a little fluffy dog in her purse. "Yeah. Ewe I just entered this totally ugly office, hold on I'm mini barfing," the girl said to whoever was on the other line "I'm here to pick a CD from Big Time whatever," She said sitting in Gustavo's chair.

"I'm sorry WHO ARE YOU?" Gustavo shouted.

"Mercedes Griffin, as in your boss's daughter," Mercedes responded. The five teens shared a look. "I'll call you back Jos livin' large here's about to start groveling," Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

Gustavo took off his sunglasses "Hey…Hey I am so so sorry." Kelly began fumbling with the demo CD and handed it to Gustavo. "Here is the demo. Can I get you a latte or a yacht?"

"He never offers us a yacht. How rude," Layla whispered to Kendall.

Kendall cracked a grin and looked back at Mercedes who rolled her eyes and stood up, but before she got the door she looked at the five. "Is this the band?" she asked.

Layla nodded her head "Yeah, we're Big Time Rush."

"You're part of the band too?" Mercedes asked her. Again Layla nodded her head in response. "You're so lucky."

"Why's that?"

"Uh…they're hot!"

"I don't really know how to respond to that," Layla said looking at Mercedes.

"And you're the secret someone who's close to Griffin, who decides the winning demos," Carlos said excitedly.

"That's right," Mercedes agreed "I make the decisions, and I just decided that you," she pointed at Layla "are my new best friend, you," she pointed at James "are her boyfriend, and…you," she pointed to Kendall "are my new boyfriend. Let's go!" She began dragging him out of the room.

"This is not right," James said.

"I know," Layla agreed.

"How can she pick Kendall over me?" he asked.

Logan, Layla, and Carlos gave him a weird look. "Am I not good enough to be your girlfriend James?" Layla asked him.

James shook his head "I didn't say that."

"Should I be following her?" Layla asked looking at the door.

As if Mercedes heard Layla asking the question she yelled "Come on new best friend!" Layla sighed and walked out the door where Mercedes was waiting. "Where's your new boyfriend?"

"Back in the office still," Layla pointed to Gustavo's office.

"Well go get him because we have double pool date," Mercedes squealed in excitement.

Layla faked laughed "Ok." She quickly ran back into the office and grabbed James' hand "Come on we've got a double pool date with Kendall and Mercedes."

After the four had changed Mercedes loaded Kendall with all of her stuff and looked at Layla to do the same "All I have is a towel and a bag."

Mercedes shot Layla a look so she immediately shoved her stuff in James' hands. Mercedes smiled with satisfaction. "Sorry," Layla apologized to James.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist "Not a big deal."

The two caught up with Mercedes leaving Kendall behind. "Hurry up new boyfriend I hear the Palm Woods pool scene is fabtastic," she smiled.

"Do we really need all this stuff just so you can sit by the pool?" Kendall asked. Mercedes shot him a glare. "Pumpkin," he quickly added.

"We're going to find a chair," Layla smiled and Mercedes nodded her head.

James took her hand and led her to a lounge chair. The two sat in two different chairs and waited for Mercedes and Kendall to join them. "Ok I know you two are new to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, but at least act like a couple god," Mercedes said walking up to them.

Layla opened her mouth to say something when she felt someone pick her up. She turned her head and looked at James who simply shrugged. He sat down on the lounge chair she previously occupied and laid her down next to him. "Better," Mercedes nodded.

James draped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Kendall joined them with a radio playing Big Time Rush. He handed it to James who set it on the table next to him and Layla. Kendall was ordered to put cucumbers over Mercedes and her dog's eyes. "This is relaxing," Mercedes sighed "Now fan me and make dolphin noises."

"What?" Kendall mouthed to Layla and James.

They both shrugged and went back to their conversation. "Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to date you," Layla laughed.

"I thought it would be a while."

"It was supposed to be."

James nodded and kissed her forehead. "You hesitated," Mercedes said shutting off the music causing James and Layla to look over at them. "Maybe I'll hesitate to choose your demo as the winner. I heard Vampirah's amazing."

"And hot," Layla added.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. Carlos, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo came out of one of the cabanas and started shouting "No you can't do that, no wait don't!"

"Of course he loves you," Carlos said kneeling by Mercedes "I mean who wouldn't with your hair, and your hands, and that rat dog thing."

"It's like you really know me," Mercedes said smiling. She turned to Kendall "I'm breaking up with you." Then she looked at Carlos "You're my new boyfriend. Now carry me out like they do in the movies." Carlos picked her up bridal style and looked at the group for help. "Old boyfriend bring up my stuff later. Let's go best friend."

Layla sighed and grabbed James' hand "This is going to be a long day."


	24. Will you stay with me?

Ok I got this one up really fast hope you guys like it.

I don't own anything but Layla.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

Mercedes was sitting on the couch letting her freshly painted toenails dry while Layla was next to her having her own conversation with James. "Are you sure you two weren't dating before today?" Mercedes asked the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"Well you both are cuddled up next to each other, you look differently at James then you do the others, and he looks like he absolutely adores you."

"I do adore her," James shrugged eating a piece of candy.

"You're so lucky I want a boyfriend like that," she said before turning to Carlos "Where are my homemade, fresh, baked cookies new boyfriend?"

"Gee I wonder why she can't get a boyfriend to adore her," Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well there's nothing there to adore, unlike you," James said taping her nose.

"Awe corny."

James laughed at her. "These are the worst cookies ever!" Mercedes yelled spitting out a chunk of cookie.

"Well I'm not my Grandma, I'm a hockey player."

"Maybe that's why these taste like HOCKEY PUCKS! I wonder if Vampirah makes good cookies I guess I'll find out when I pick them and not BIG TIME CRUD!" Mercedes began throwing Carlos' hockey puck cookies at him causing him to cower into the bathroom. "Can you believe he made me those hockey pucks?" she asked Layla.

"Yeah kind of, Carlos can't cook to save his life."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Layla shrugged "You didn't ask?"

"Ugh what is taking him so long?" Mercedes got up from the couch and stormed off to the bathroom door.

"I'm getting whiplash here," Layla sighed resting her head on James' shoulder.

He gently kissed her head "I'm sorry Baby Girl."

"It's cool you're not the one giving me whiplash."

"Let's go new boyfriend! We're going to dye your hair to match my bag," they heard Mercedes say.

"Oh no," Layla whispered "Logan's her new boyfriend."

"So…"

"So," Layla said "he already has a girlfriend who is not going to be happy about this."

"Really who?" James asked.

Layla shot him a really weird look "Tracey, you know this."

"Uh…no I didn't I thought Logan made that up." Layla shook her head. "Well crap!" he said removing his arm that was around Layla.

"What?"

"We can't date now," he whispered.

Layla felt her heart fall to her stomach. It felt weird that she was so disappointed that the two of them could no longer date. "Really?"

James nodded "It would be weird."

"Well let me tell you something!" Mercedes voice echoed through the apartment. "There's no way I'm picking your demos now. Big Time Rush is big time done!" she threw the demo to the ground and stomped on it before storming out.

"What just happened?" Layla and James asked.

"We're going home," Kendall responded.

"You guys should be proud not many can say they made it almost halfway there," Kelly told them.

"She's right I am very, very proud of you guys AHHHH!" Gustavo screamed. Everyone looked at him "SCOOTERS! No I'm not," he said before fainting.

"She's probably on her way to tell her dad to pick Vampirah," Logan said referring to Mercedes.

"Who cares she treated us all like crap," Layla shrugged.

"LOGAN MITCHELL!" a yell came from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god staying out of this line of fire," Layla whispered moving away from her twin.

Tracey stormed into the apartment slamming the door shut behind her "HOW COULD YOU! MERCEDES GRIFFIN? SHE'S NOT EVEN THAT PRETTY LOGAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER ME!"

Just then the door opened up again and Mercedes revealed herself "Look I know we all haven't dated that long…" she looked at Tracey "What's she doing here?"

"She," Tracey said pointing to herself "Is Logan's girlfriend, no scratch that ex girlfriend because if you're stupid enough to date this lying blonde bimbo then it's not going to work out."

"Tracey," Layla gasped.

"Oh save it Layla I don't care," she said running out of the apartment.

Layla shook her head and ran after Tracey "Tracey!"

"What Layla, what?"

"Why did you just do that?"

"Because Mercedes gets everything she wants and she wants Logan and I would rather just stay out of it completely then get my heart broken."

"Tracey Logan would choose you over Mercedes any day you know this now tell me your real reason."

She sighed and brought out her cell "I just got this text from James." Tracey held out the phone so Layla could read it.

_Thanks a lot Trace I had no idea you and Logan were dating. I'll kill him later for that, but thanks to you two Layla and I can't date. I hope your happy you pretty much ruined my life._

"He sent this to you?" Layla whispered.

Tracey mutely nodded "Followed by this."

_What I don't understand is why? You know what Layla means to me. Why would you do this to me?_

"I'm so sorry Tracey. James and I talked about it. I didn't want you two to break up just because of our feelings."

Tracey shrugged "I don't know how much longer it would have lasted anyway. I'm going on a year and half long tour starting next week."

"I think you and Logan could have worked it out."

"Hey Baby Girl we're going to kidnap a chimp meet us down at the studio in fifteen minutes," Kendall said running down the hallway with the others following him.

"I…I…I don't even know how to respond to that," Layla shook her head.

"I don't either, but seriously Layla don't worry about it. Honestly yours and James relationship is much more important to me then mine. You should see the way my brother looks at you and he lights up so much from just getting a glimpse at you," Tracey smiled sadly.

"Trace it would be selfish of me to be in this relationship when I know you gave up a great one for it."

"It's all good. I promise."

Layla shook her head "If you say so."

"I do. Now head down to that studio and see what those boys are up to."

"That's my plan," Layla said hugging the younger girl before running out the door.

***20 minutes later* **

Layla walked into the recording studio when a banana hit the window causing her to squeal "What is going on?"

"The boys chimpnapped Lola and tried to train him to like Big Time Rush," Kelly explained.

Layla laughed at the plan and at the four boys getting pelted with bananas "I can see that it's working."

They watched Lolo run out of the studio. "Well," Mercedes started "he either really liked that song or he really hated it."

Layla sat beside James when they all sat down in the lobby. She gently picked off the banana peels that were on him. "You know the scooter is the sensible solution for today's high gas prices, pollution, and offers seniors increased mobility, and AHHHH!" Gustavo screamed.

"That's really not necessary," Layla told him.

"You know we are not giving up," Kendall said standing up "We're almost halfway there and another thing I've learned since coming to L.A is that together we can do anything."

"Look who I found," Griffin said holding Lolo's hand "hitchhiking on the Hollywood freeway."

"Yeah we're toast," Layla said.

"I am deeply disappointed in all of you, but I'm also curious, what happened? Help me out here."

Everyone looked around for someone to answer his question. "It's my fault daddy," Mercedes said jumping up surprising everyone "I lied to them and made them become my boyfriends and then I ate terrible cookies and then I cried and then I helped them chimpnap Lolo and…I love you."

"Is that true because she lies, a lot?" Griffin asked.

"It's all our faults," Layla said standing up.

"We really want to stay here in L.A and make an album," Kendall added.

"And a tour," Carlos jumped in.

"And become famous," James said.

"But we may have gone a little too far," Logan stated.

"Sorry?" Kelly and Gustavo added for good measure.

"Those are a lot of sentences containing words, containing letters," Griffin said. Logan and Layla looked at each other confused by that. "And I admire your passion and dedication, but that doesn't change the fact that Lolo picks the winning demos. So what do you say Lolo, do you like Big Time Rush?" After a few agonizing seconds, Lolo made a fart noise which caused disappointment to spread through the room. "Ohh the fart noise, sorry guys Vampirah wins."

"Lolo's wrong Daddy!" Mercedes said "The vampire fad has one maybe two years max. These guys songs have infectious melodies, classic pop hooks, and Big Time Rush will crush the six to sixteen year old demographic which is your core music buying base."

"Wow," Griffin said in shock "Mercedes you're my new hit predicting advisor. Lolo you're being moved to missile defense. Big Time Rush Wins!"

Layla went to hug James then stopped "You're covered in Bananas."

James shrugged "Don't care." He hugged Layla causing her to squeal.

"Ewe gross!"

"Anything else for my Princess?" Griffin asked Mercedes.

"Well I never really got a chance to date Logan."

"Logan you're Mercedes' new boyfriend."

"Let's head back home. I'm tired," Layla said laughing.

"I need to renew the lease anyway," Kelly told them. They walked up to Mr. Bitters' desk and Kelly said "I need to renew the lease for 2J."

Mrs. Knight gave them a shocked look. "We're going to stay and make an album," Carlos said.

"And probably a tour," Logan added.

"And be famous," James smiled.

"I quite and I gave Buddah Bob the rest of the day off," Mrs. Knight said.

"What room?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"3B and it's bad." The five teens laughed as he walked off with a gas mask. "Well I guess we're not going home."

"I think we are home," Layla said.

"Awe someone's being sappy," Kendall joked.

Layla rolled her eyes "Shut up."

"Race you guys to the pool?" Katie challenged.

"Oh you're on," Kendall said racing out the door.

Layla stayed back. "Not going to the pool?" Mrs. Knight asked her.

The brunette shook her head "I don't feel very good."

Mrs. Knight put a hand on her forehead "You're burning up Layla. Go upstairs to the apartment I'll let them know."

Layla nodded and made her way up to her room. She quickly changed into sweats and a tank top. Not even a minute after her head hit the pillow Layla was out cold.

James quietly snuck into Layla's room to check on her. It had been an hour since they got back and ever since the Tracey incident Layla really hadn't spoken that much to him. He gently brushed her wavy dark brown hair out of her face. Her greens eyes flickered open and she smiled up at him "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on you, beautiful."

Layla laughed "Please I'm anything but beautiful right now."

"You'll always be beautiful to me," James smiled.

"There you go being corny again."

"I can't help it."

Layla laughed at him. "Hey James?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you say that stuff to Tracey?"

James sighed "I shouldn't have, and I already apologized to her about it. I told her that she should date whoever she wants to date and ignore me."

"What did she say to that?"

"She told me I was right and her happiness isn't as important as ours. She said she knew how we felt about each other and if she had to choose between hers and Logan's relationship or ours, she would choose ours. She also said that she was tired of us fighting over who we're dating so if we just started dating that it would be better for all of us."

"She really is something isn't she?" James nodded his head. "Have they talked yet?"

"Oh yeah her and Logan are talking like it never happened. My guess is that they had already thought this through and decided this before the whole Mercedes thing. Hey stop worrying about this whole thing you need to get some rest."

Layla nodded. He gently kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "James?" James turned around and looked at her. "Will you stay with me?"

James smiled and nodded "Of course."

He climbed into her bed beside her and reached to turn out the lamp. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to his steady heartbeat. He just lay there half asleep gently stroking her hair until he too fell asleep.


	25. Finally Out of Crazyville?

I know it's been forever...I'm so so so so so sorry. I'll try and get the next one up asap I have a four day weekend so we'll keep our fingers crossed.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

Layla woke up the next morning feeling better then she did the night before it was probably just from all the stress that went on. She was never able to deal with stress well, Layla would always end up sick for a couple of days after her finals. Layla felt someone's arms wrapped around her and turned her head. She vaguely remembered asking James to stay with her last night. As if sensing her look James' hazel eyes flickered open. Layla smiled and brushed hair out of his face "Hi."

James chuckled "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Layla nodded "Really good, I think it was a stress thing."

"Yeah you don't handle stress well. What time is it?"

"Uh…" she looked over at her nightstand where her phone was charging "8 in the morning."

"Too early," James whined pulling the covers over his head.

Layla giggled and straddled his waist. She waited patiently for him to remove the covers. Slowly he did smiling as the blanket was removed. "I think I deserve a proper thank you for staying with you last night," James smirked.

"You would have stayed with me anyway."

"Nope," he said popping the p.

"Yup," she mimicked him.

Layla looked at him for a minute then leaned down and kissed him. She quickly pulled back before James could deepen the kiss. "That's all I get?" he asked.

"Yup that's all you get."

James flipped her over pinning her under him. Layla began giggling. He leaned down and kissed her deepening the kiss. Soon enough it turned into a make-out session. "Oh my God can't you two wait until I'm out of the room?" Logan asked causing the two to break apart.

"Sorry Logie," Layla smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just try not to swallow each other," he said walking out of the room.

"We might be horrible siblings," Layla giggled.

"I think we are…so does this mean we're together?" James asked.

"I don't know are you going to ask me?"

"Layla, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"No." James looked at her shocked. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

James was beaming "Really?"

"Yes really. Come on we have to be at the studio early today," Layla said pulling him up.

"Hey Lay, feeling any better?" Kendall asked as the two made their way into the kitchen.

Layla nodded "It was probably just stress."

"Makes sense."

"So Logan how's your new girlfriend?" Carlos laughed.

Layla looked over at Tracey who stiffened slightly at his question. Logan seemed to notice too because he didn't answer at first "…Fine…I guess…we don't really talk."

"Well I'm needed by my record producer. See you guys later," Tracey said. She gently hugged James and walked out the door.

As soon as the door was shut Kendall, Logan, Layla, and James all threw food at Carlos. "What was that for?" Carlos asked wiping the eggs off of him that Layla threw.

"For being an idiot," Logan answered rolling his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Carlos shot back.

"No you're an idiot."

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!" Layla shouted.

"Layla's right, now let's go so Gustavo doesn't blow a fuse," Kendall said.

The second they were in the studio Gustavo began giving orders "Dogs you'll be working on dancing today."

All of them groaned as they made their way into the dance studio. They liked dancing, it was just that they hated having a full day of dance rehearsal, it wore them all out. "What dance are we working on today Mr. X?" Layla asked.

"Famous," he replied not looking at them. The teens sighed and waited for instructions. "Change, get back here, and stretch; I'll be back in thirty minutes," Mr. X ordered.

Layla was the first back from changing. She was wearing an old cheer tank top and the matching shorts. Layla threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and began stretching while she waited for the others. To her surprise James was the first one there. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up causing her to giggle "James put me down!"

James smiled at her giggle "Never."

"Well how am I supposed to kiss you if you never put me down?" James quickly put her down. "There much better," Layla laughed.

She turned back to continue stretching. "Uh uh, what about my kiss?" James asked.

"Well what about it?"

"You said you were going to kiss me."

"No I believe I said how can I kiss you not I will kiss you." James put on his best sad face causing Layla to laugh "James you and I both know only I can pull that kind of look off." He kept the face on and continued looking at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes "All right, come here." James smiled and walked up to her. He cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"Ugh…get a room," Kendall said to the two as the other three walked in. The two broke apart and stared at their three friends; James looked annoyed while Layla was blushing from embarrassment.

"We're in a room…you three should leave," James pointed out.

Kendall held up his hands in defense "Hey, I'm happy that the two of you are finally, key word finally, together, but I didn't want to see you making out all the time."

"Sorry guys, we'll be more cautious of it next time," Layla said to the three elbowing James before he could respond.

*FOUR HOURS LATER*

The five of them sat in Gustavo's lounge room waiting for his permission to go home for the day. "I'm so tired," Layla yawned as James wrapped his arms around her.

"There you are," Griffin smiled walking in. He immediately stopped and looked at James and Layla with confusion. "Yeah, this isn't going to work," he said as Layla sat up with James' arm still wrapped around her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as his right hand man opened a brief case.

"While band members dating are great publicity, you guys are a new band. You haven't reached that point in popularity. That's why you, my precious, will be dating a celebrity. It'll get your band up in popularity, and then later on you can have an in band relationship," Griffin smirked at his accomplishment.

"You can't do this," Layla and James shouted standing up.

"I own you; I can do whatever I want."

"That's not fair, we're finally out of crazyville and you're pulling us right back in!" James snapped.

"Well, you joined my band boy, my contract, my rules…Layla from this day forward, until further notice; your real boyfriend is…"

"Me," James shouted getting angry.

"Sit down! If any of you say another negative comment about this, you will all be sent back to Minnesota" Griffin barked as they all took their seat silently and slightly afraid. "Were was I…oh yeah…Layla, your 'new' boyfriend is Dak Zevon from Varsity Vampires."

"Hey how are you?" He asked as she smiled for a few. James sat next to her waiting for her to blow up, but to his surprise it never came.

"Hi," she smiled standing up and walked over to him. Griffin smiled and snapped a picture of them.


	26. Party Time?

WOW this took forever! I am so so so so so sorry! Hopefully the next one will be up soon.

I only own Layla.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

Layla walked out of her room the next day, "Hey," she greeted Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. None of them said a word to her. "Ok guys I get it you're mad because I'm dating Dak and not James."

"Layla I don't think you do get it," Kendall snapped.

"You totally broke James' heart," Carlos added.

"Do you think that I would do that on purpose? The only reason I agreed to this was because of him."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked from the doorway.

Layla turned to face him "I know that this is your dream James, you've wanted to be famous for as long as I've known you. If I would have told Griffin no and thrown a fit like I really wanted to…we would be in Minnesota right now. No matter what James you would have been mad at me."

"Obviously you don't understand my feelings towards you, because I would've chosen you."

Layla watched him walk away with tears running down her face. She felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Kendall gently rubbed her back. Sure he was upset with what she chose, but he now knew her reasoning and she had a point; James would have thrown a fit regardless of what he just told her. She broke out into sobs; Carlos and Logan were immediately at her side.

Layla couldn't help but cry, she really screwed up this time. She broke his heart after she promised she would never hurt him. Layla's knees gave away and she felt the three boys catch her and slowly the four of them lowered to the ground.

Kendall gently pushed Layla over to her brother "I'll be right back we have to go to the studio soon, I need to change my shirt."

"I'm so sorry Kendall," Layla sniffled.

Kendall kneeled down and wiped her tears away "Don't worry about it. My mom hates this shirt anyway."

Layla lightly laughed at his attempted at a joke. He got up and walked towards the room he, James, and Carlos shared. Kendall sighed "James I think you should forgive her."

"What? I thought you guys were all on my side."

"It's not about sides!" Kendall shouted "It's about keeping this friendship together, Layla did this for you. She's dating Dak so you could stay and become famous. Trust me James she doesn't want to date him. Logan told me she was on the phone with her mom for hours crying telling her she didn't know how to fix what she did, how to fix breaking your heart." James looked up at him. Kendall continued "She wouldn't be out there right now, bawling her eyes out if wanted to date him. Layla thought she was doing the right thing; give her the benefit of the doubt."

James sighed and watched him walk out the door.

AT THE STUDIO

The five were walking down the hallway laughing then all the sudden stopped "I smell party."

They ran into the studio when people were setting up tables, food, and lights. "What's going on?" Kendall asked Gustavo and Kelly.

"Please say it's a party," James and Carlos said.

"It is the Big Time Rush party celebrating the making of your first album," Kelly confirmed.

The five cheered at the mention of a party for them. "NO," Gustavo interrupted them "You're not invited."

"What, why?" all of them asked.

"One it's a classy party for executives only. Two, I don't need dogs around playing with their food."

"Oh come on we have class," Layla told him.

"And we don't play with food," Kendall and Logan responded.

"James and Carlos, turn around," Kelly said.

The two turned around and had stuff sticking out of their mouths and, in James' case, had carrots up his nose. "We can't take them anywhere," Layla said to her brother and Kendall.

They nodded in agreement. "Wait a minute," Carlos said "How can you have a Big Time Rush party without Big Time Rush?"

"You'll be here, in spirit…and in cut out form," Kelly told them as Gustavo pointed to a cardboard cut out of them.

"Well we're staying," Kendall told them as all five of them crossed their arms in defiance.

"FINE!" Gustavo yelled.

"FINE!" they yelled right back.

"Fine, you can stay, but do not go into my super party fun box."

The five looked at the box then back at Gustavo and nodded their heads. They watched him leave then looked back at each other. "Are y'all thinking what I'm thinking?" Layla asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," the four responded.

15 Minutes later

The five spilled out of the box and into their apartment. "I can't believe, we fell for that," Kendall said.

"Ditto," Layla responded.

There was a knock on the door and Layla went to answer it. "Hi," she greeted the man at the door.

"Layla Mitchell?" he asked looking down at his sheet.

"That's me," she answered. He nodded and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, specifically lilies and roses. "Wow, thank you."

"Who are they from?" Logan asked.

Layla shrugged "I'm not sure…oh there's a note."

"Read it!" Kendall, Carlos, and Logan shouted. Layla noticed that James sat down and turned on the T.V.

Layla sighed "Ok, ok hold on."

_Dearest Layla,_

_I know that we kind of got thrown together in the whole dating thing, and I know about you and James. I feel awful breaking the two of you up; please find it in your heart to forgive me. Anyway since we are dating now we need to establish some rules and what not. _

_Truly,_

_Dak Zevon _

"Wow that's really…" Layla started.

"Stupid," James Interrupted.

Layla turned towards him "Oh so you can talk hmm who would have guessed."

"You know what Layla, screw you I'm done."

Layla raised her eyebrows "Excuse me? You have nothing to be upset about. I saved your dream. It's going to come true because of me."

"Wow someone's conceded."

"Wow someone's a jackass," Layla said storming off. She walked into her room and dialed someone's number. She groaned as her mom's voicemail came up almost immediately she must have been with a client or something. So she called the last person she wanted to talk to, but she probably knew where Layla's mom was.

"Brooke Diamond?" Brooke said after a few rings.

"Hi momma Diamond," Layla sniffled.

"Layla, sweartheart what's wrong?"

"Have you talked to my mom recently?" she asked.

"Yeah I have. She told me about what happened with you and James."

"Oh."

"Is that what you needed to talk about?"

"Yeah, but I can't get a hold of my mom. I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"She's working with an important client won't be able to answer her phone all day. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You wanna help me, after all this does have to do with your son?"

"Layla, you are practically my daughter and I know you and James will work through this if there is anything I can do to help I'll take it."

"I don't know I feel absolutely awful about the whole thing. I mean I thought I was doing the right thing because this is James' dream and I couldn't take that away from him. But he told me this morning that he would have chosen me instead which made me feel ten times worse."

"Layla, everyone knows that he would have been furious at you for making them go home."

"What should I do?"

"The only thing I can tell you is to wait it out and let him sort it out himself. He'll figure it out eventually."

Someone gently knocked on the door "Layla?" she heard her brother ask.

"Momma Diamond I gotta go. Thank you, though for everything."

"It's my pleasure dear. Don't forget to update me alright?"

"Sure thing." She hung up the phone and called her brother in. "What's up?" she asked.

"We're having a social gathering…" Logan started.

"You mean a party?"

"No…Bitters has a rule against parties…So we're having a social gathering and you can invite three people."

Layla nodded her head "Ok I'll have to think about who I'm inviting."

"You alright?" Logan asked sitting next to his sister.

"I'm just hoping that James and I work this out soon. I really need him as a friend."

Logan kissed his sister's head "I know you do Layla. I know you do."

7 PM

Layla heard the doorbell ring and knew she had to finish getting herself ready. She smoothed out her tight dress and fluffed her curls. Layla added one final touch to her make-up before exiting her room.

James was on the dance floor dancing with one of the girls he invited when she gasped "Wow, she looks great."

He turned to see Layla talking with one of her guests. She was wearing a tight dress that looked amazing on her and matching high heels. Layla wore more make-up then she had in several days and made her look even more beautiful then she already was. "Wow," was all he could say.

There was a knock at the door and Layla excused herself to answer it. "Hey," she greeted happily.

Dak greeted Layla back with a hey of his own. "So this is a small party," he said looking around. He noticed James glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Well it's not a party. There's a no party rule at the Palm Woods so it's a social gathering."

Dak nodded "I see."

"Sorry it's not what you're used to."

"No I like it. It's nice being at a social gathering rather than a party. I have to ask though; did you invite me to make James jealous?"

Layla shook her head "Nope I wore this to make him jealous. I actually wanted to get to know you before we go public."

"That's probably a good idea. So my manager said that we should probably have a back story like how we met and stuff like that."

"Well…" before Layla could finish a whole crowd of people came running into the apartment. "Uh…excuse me for one minute."

"Yeah sure," Dak said grabbing a cup.

Layla walked up to Kendall, James, and Carlos "What's going on here?"

"Nothing why don't you go back to your date," James snapped.

She looked at Kendall ignoring James' comment. "Carlos invited his whole phone."

Layla's eyes went wide "Carlos you're a people person you have like everybody in your phone."

Just then two Russian acrobats walked by and Carlos greeted them. "You have Russian acrobats in your contact list?" Kendall asked him.

"Layla's right I'm a people person," Carlos shrugged.

"Emergency party plan…I'm going to go get my date, who doesn't like hockey," Kendall started. The three of them spit out their drinks. "I know right, and go downstairs and keep an eye on Bitters so we don't get our third strike, while you guys get rid of this party."

"This party was just getting good though. It would be a shame to kill it," Layla said.

"Agreed," the two boys nodded their heads.

"Well have fun boys," Layla said walking off. "Sorry about that," she said as she approached Dak.

"That's alright is everything ok?" he asked her.

"Well no…Carlos is a huge people person and he invited his whole phone to the party on accident."

"How was it an accident?"

"He read 'All Contacts" as "Al Contacts." Dak looked at her like she was crazy "Yeah he's not the brightest person, but you gotta love him regardless."

Dak nodded and laughed "So should we work on that back story?"

"Yeah, well I was thinking that when you came to Rocque Records to record that new song for Varsity Vampires 2 we met and began texting and talking then you asked me out for coffee and dates. That way the press gets hints of us without actually knowing about us and then we go public. This way it seems more real."

Dak nodded "I like it. So do you wanna get coffee tomorrow?"

Layla smiled "I'd love to."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Layla started "I was a cheerleader back in high school. I was a competitive figure skater with hopes of joining the Olympic team, for money for Med school, I like hockey mostly because of my friends who were hockey players, and I recently found out that I'm a decent singer."

Dak laughed at the last part "Well I started off as a child actor, mostly in commercials, I began singing at the age of 6, my major breakout role was Varsity Vampires, I don't like playing a vampire, and I have two younger siblings."

"Really that's in…" Layla started before she was interrupted.

"Lay, we're moving the party to the pool area," Carlos said following the crowd.

"Right because that's so much better and Bitters will never catch us there."

"Glad you understand."

Layla sighed "You know I would not be totally opposed of leaving right now."

Dak laughed "Come on the party's just getting good, and I haven't gotten to dance with you."

Layla bit her lip and took his outstretched hand "I guess if we're going to dance."

When the two of them reached the pool area a bunch of people were already dancing away. "Shall we join them?" Dak asked.

Layla smiled "We shall."

It was 11 when the party started to die down. "That was fun thanks for inviting me Layla," Dak told her.

"It was no problem I had fun too."

"So I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just text me when you're here."

"Ok," he said before walking away. "Oh Lay?" She turned and faced him "Make sure to wear sunglasses. They'll recognize me, but we should keep you a secret for a little bit."

Layla nodded "Sounds good."

He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek "Bye Layla."

Layla smiled "Bye Dak."

"So you and Dak hit if off?" Kendall asked as Dak walked away.

"Yeah I think so."

"I can't believe you're talking to Dak Zevon," Jo said to her.

Camille joined the conversation with Logan tagging along behind her "Yeah you're lucky. I heard he's a nice guy."

Layla nodded her head "Yeah he is and I'm getting coffee with him tomorrow."

Jo and Camille squealed in excitement. "Do you want help getting ready?" Jo asked her.

"Yes of course I mean it's Dak Zevon! I need to look amazing without looking like I tried too much."

Camille smirked "Of course we'll help you. What time tomorrow?"

"Well the date's at 9 so…8?" Layla asked.

"We'll be there," the two girls chorused and bid their goodbyes.

Layla sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You alright?" Kendall asked.

The small brunette shook her head and looked over at James who was dancing with a blonde girl. "No I'm not, but what can I do right? Just put on a smile and fake my way through it."

"Pretend he's James," Logan suggested.

Layla's head snapped towards her brother "What?"

"You looked fake when you were talking to Jo and Camille. If you want to fake your way through it, pretend Dak is James. That way when you talk about him the smile won't be fake."

"It won't be the same."

"No," Kendall agreed "But it'll get you through this until you and James can be together again."

"If…if we get together again."

"You will," Carlos said popping up next the three "It's you and James. You're meant to be together."

Layla laughed "We'll see Carlos. We shall see."


	27. Starting Over?

Ok Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

I only own Layla.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

"You don't think this is too much?" Layla asked looking in the mirror.

Her hair was straight and she was wearing a cute little dress that ended above the knee, and her eyes were dusted with a light brown eye shadow making her green eyes pop. "No!" Jo and Camille said to her.

Layla looked at the clock and realized she had another 15 minutes before Dak actually got there. "We're going to go ahead and leave. We want details when you come back!" Camille told the green eyed girl.

Layla laughed "You got it. Bye guys!"

After a few minutes of reading she heard the T.V on in the living room. Confused she got up and walked towards the living room. Last she knew the boys were at the pool then were going to the studio later while she was on her date. "What are you doing here?" Layla asked the boy sitting on the couch.

"Am I not allowed to watch TV in my own home Layla?" James retorted back.

Layla sighed "Yeah you are."

Picking up on her tone James looked at her "What, no smart ass comment back?"

"James, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting with you. You have every right to be mad at me, but I'm not going to waist my energy on fighting."

He stood up and blocked her path from leaving "You hurt me Layla. It's not just something I can just get over."

"I'm not expecting you to. I'm just tired of fighting."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"You always make me feel bad about being mad at you. I can't stand it, because I have a right to be mad." James said put his hands on the counter behind her trapping her. He gently ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

James leaned down and began closing the space between them. Layla pulled away when she heard her phone ring. The text was from Dak saying he was here. "I have to go," she whispered as he pulled back.

"Yeah, go."

Layla was about to open the door but she quickly turned around and walked over to James. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "Bye."

She quickly left the apartment and towards the front lobby. Before exiting the building Layla put her sunglasses on. The first thing she noticed was a bright red convertible then she noticed Dak leaning against it with a smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, or we're calling this whole thing off," Layla said putting her hands on her hips.

Dak laughed "The smirk wasn't directed towards you. We're getting some jealous looks and I'm smirking at the fact that every guy wishes he was me right now."

Layla laughed "You're so cheesy."

"That's me," he said opening the car door for her.

She thanked him and got in. It took the two ten minutes to get to the coffee place near downtown L.A. "So this place has the best coffee I've tasted, and the pastries are amazing too," Dak explained guiding her inside.

Layla looked at the board to decide what to get "Hazelnut chocolate coffee?" she asked curiously.

"It's actually really good."

"Hmm…I think I'll try that," Layla said stepping forward to order "Hi, I need a medium Hazelnut chocolate coffee."

"Is that all?" the lady behind the counter asked.

Before Layla could say yes Dak jumped in "I'll take a medium Hazelnut chocolate as well and we'll split an iced chocolate chip muffin."

"Dak, you don't have to I can…"

"Let me Lay, it's my treat."

Layla bit her lip and nodded her head allowing Dak to pay for them. As soon as their order was ready Dak led Layla towards the tables outside.

"So now that we're here what should we do?" Layla asked.

"Um…talk," he laughed.

"Ok so last night you said that you hated playing a vampire, why?"

"Well I'm afraid that it'll be all I can play. Like when I audition for a movie like a serious romance movie or something they'll only see me as a vampire."

Layla nodded "Yeah, but at least you can sing. So you always have that."

Dak laughed "Singing isn't everything."

"Don't tell James that he'd beat you to a pulp."

"I'm sure he already wants to."

"Not sure at the moment, he won't talk to you though."

"Is he talking to you?" Dak asked her.

"Kind of, we didn't fight today so that's a start."

"I feel bad, I mean I ruined your relationship."

Layla sighed and grabbed his hand "You didn't do anything. If anyone ruined my relationship with James it's Griffin."

"I can see why he likes you."

"Who James?"

Dak nodded "You're smart, caring, sweet, and not to mention beautiful." Layla smiled and looked down. "And absolutely adorable when you blush," Dak added when she blushed.

"Are you trying to make me blush more? If I get anymore red I'll look like a tomato."

"But a very cute tomato," Dak laughed tapping her nose causing her to laugh.

Layla heard her phone ring and she held up a finger. Logan's name popped up on her screen "Hey Logan, what's up...Ok I'll be right there." Layla hung up the phone and looked at Dak apologetically "Gustavo needs me at the studio. I have to go. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head "It's not a problem. I understand, in fact I'll drop you off."

Layla smiled "That would be great."

Dak stood up and offered his hand. Layla smiled shyly and gently placed her hand in his. The two drove to the studio in a comfortable silence, and not once throughout the whole ride did Dak let go of her hand.

"Thanks again for the ride," Layla said as they pulled up to Rocque Records.

"It was my pleasure," Dak said gently kissing her cheek.

Layla looked up at Dak and she realized how close they were. Dak gently tucked her hair behind her ear and closed the space between them. They heard someone clear their throat behind Layla. Layla pulled away from Dak and she realized who it must have been. "All four?" Layla asked him.

"Nope just three."

"Oh thank god," she said turning around "Guys look I…" Layla noticed the three who were standing there "And we're missing Logan."

James said nothing and his eyes held nothing but hurt making Layla tear up. He just shook his head and walked inside. Kendall looked at Layla then at Dak "Dak I think you should go." Dak nodded and drove off after promising Layla to call her later. The blond sighed "You know Layla I know we told you to pretend he was James, but…"

"Please just don't. I screwed up I get it. You don't need to rub it in. Honestly, we're dating until Griffin gives us the ok to brake up did you guys not expect us to kiss?"

"But so soon?" Kendall asked.

Layla shrugged "I don't know it just happened. It wasn't even that good of a kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"James is a much better kisser."

The three laughed. "Maybe you should tell James that," Carlos suggested.

Layla sighed "Yeah well, I just screwed up any chances of him talking to me ever again."

"Good the three of you are here," Gustavo said to the three of them as they walked into the studio. "Logan, Kendall, and Carlos; you're going to be in here working on the new song. Layla and James you guys are going to the dance studio and working on the new dance."

"Can I switch with someone else?" James asked.

"No! Whatever problem you and Layla have you need to work out. So you are working on the dance together or you can stay in here with me and work on harmonies."

"Studio it is," James and Layla said together.

James walked out slamming the door. "This should be fun," Layla said sarcastically and walked out the door.


	28. The Rift Between Us

Ok so it's been a while. Sorry about that, here's the next chapter let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28

"OW James you stepped on my foot!" Layla yelled as James 'accidently' stepped on her foot _again_.

James laughed "Sorry my bad." Layla rolled her eyes and instead of sliding to the right she slid to the left bumping into James. "That was on purpose Layla," he accused.

"Oh was it? Maybe I just went the wrong way."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?" Mr. X yelled at the two teens.

"She started it," James told him.

"Oh and how old are we?" Layla asked him raising an eyebrow.

James shook his head "Honestly Layla you were the one sucking face with Dak Zevon."

"It was one KISS!" she shouted.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THIS!" Mr. X yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"See what you did? You couldn't just be civil?" Layla asked.

"You're kidding me right? What happened to this morning when you said you were done fighting?"

"You wanna pull that? Fine, what happened you running your hands through my hair and trying to kiss me?"

"You started kissing Zevon!" James threw his hands up.

"OK!" Gustavo came in "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO WORK THIS OUT!"

"I was trying, but James decided to be a child about…" Layla started.

"I wasn't the one who…" James interrupted.

"STOP IT! You two are not to leave this room until things are worked out. I'll come back in two hours. I expect you two to be friendly again."

The two stared at the door as Gustavo slammed it shut and locked it. For a few minutes the two didn't say anything they just sat on opposite sides of the room. After ten minutes had passed Layla decided she had to break the tension "I'm sorry."

James scoffed "You should be."

Layla faced him "James I'm trying to mend this rift."

"You can't Lay. It's too far gone."

For a few moments Layla said nothing. "Why?" she finally asked.

"You're so smart Layla you figure it out."

"You know if you're going to be like this, I don't want to talk to you."

James laughed "Fine don't see if I care."

Another twenty minutes passed and still nothing was said. "Is it because I kissed Dak?" Layla asked quietly.

"YES! Finally she gets it. Someone give her an award."

"Oh my god you're seriously upset about a silly little kiss? James we're _dating_," she said using air quotes around dating. "We have to keep up some kind of appearance."

"The press doesn't even know about you two yet."

"There were paparazzi at the coffee shop. They're bound to figure it out. It's their job to assume people are dating."

"Whatever," he muttered shaking his head.

Layla stood up and kicked the door "KENDALL, LOGAN, CARLOS; I know you guys are out there! Open the damn door. It's not working we'll never make up, just let me out!"

She backed away when the door unlocked. Layla ripped the door open and stormed out. "Gustavo, can I work on singing? I just can't work with James right now," she asked her producer.

Sighing he nodded his head and walked into the hallway with Mr. X in tow. Layla sat down in the chair Gustavo previously occupied she let her tears fall. "You alright?" Kelly asked sitting next to the brunette.

Layla shook her head and began crying "No everything is messed up. James and I can't even be in the same room with each other without ripping each other's heads off. I can't let him go, but I can't live with this kind of relationship."

Kelly hugged the young girl. She knew how close she and James were and she tried to tell Griffin that it would ruin the band if she was forced to date someone, but he didn't listen and sure enough the band was being affected by it. "Things will work out. He's jealous that another guy is spending time with you eventually he'll get over it," Kelly comforted her.

Layla smiled "Thanks Kelly, but you don't know James. He's always been jealous and until I'm done dating the guy he doesn't let it go."

"I'm sure you guys will be talking again in no time."

Layla smiled at her as Gustavo came in "Alright Layla, let's work on your part in Halfway There." She nodded and walked into the booth.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

Layla was released before the boys so she just called Dak. "Hey," he said.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Nothing just hanging out in my house, what about you?"

"Well, I'm free of Gustavo for the day, but the boys still have like another hour with him."

"How about I come pick you up?"

She smiled "Sure sounds good."

"All right, I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Ok I'll be waiting."

"See ya."

"Bye," she hung up and turned around. Layla saw the boys walking towards the recording studio. She motioned for Logan to come towards her.

"What's up, Lay?" he asked her.

"Gustavo let me go, so Dak is picking me up."

Her brother nodded "You going to the Palm Woods?"

She shrugged "I don't know yet. I'll text you when I do know though."

He nodded and ran to be with the other guys. As soon as he was in the room Layla's phone buzzed. There was a text message from Dak saying he was here. She ran out of the front building and slipped into the passenger seat. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Layla shrugged "I don't really care it's up to you."

"How about a movie at my house?" Dak suggested.

"Sure sounds fun."

He nodded and drove off towards his house. The whole drive was silent, but it wasn't awkward to either of them. "This is where you live?" Layla asked as she stepped out of the convertible. His house was huge. It was a bigger mansion than Gustavo's, which she didn't think it was possible.

Dak laughed "Yup; home sweet home."

"Wow."

He grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Both of my parents are at work and my sisters are at school," he explained leading her towards the living room.

"Ok. Oh that reminds me I need to tell Mrs. Knight and Logan where I am," she told him pulling out her phone.

After the two texts were sent, Layla sat down next to Dak. "So what are we going to watch?" Dak asked her.

Layla shrugged "I honestly don't care. Whatever you wanna watch."

He ended up picking Transformers "Is this ok?" Dak asked after sitting next to her.

"It's fine I watch this all the time with the guys. They played with Transformers when they were younger."

"I can strangely picture that."

Layla nodded and laughed. Ten minutes into the movie she noticed Dak yawn and stretch. She bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing when he put his arm around her. "Classic move," Layla laughed, but leaned into him anyway.

"You sure you're ok with it?" he asked referring to his arm around her.

"Trust me your arm would have on the floor if I wasn't."

"You're vicious."

"Yeah well my best friends are hockey players I've gotta have an edge somehow."

* * *

WITH THE BOYS

The four were finally released by Gustavo to leave. They made their way into the limo that was taking them back to the Palm woods. As soon as the door was shut Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all turned to James. "What?" he asked.

"You need to make up with Layla," they told him.

"I don't need to do anything."

Kendall sighed "You guys can't even work in the same room together. I'm not saying to forgive her, but give her a chance to make things better."

"You guys don't understand. I finally had the one girl who I could never have. The one who sees the real me and doesn't make fun of me for it."

"The one you could see yourself being with forever."

James nodded his head "And I lost her. I'm mad because now some other guy gets to hold her hand, kiss her, and be with her in general."

"Well you know it's serious if James is talking like that," Logan sighed.

"I want her back. How do I get her back?" James asked.

The three shrugged. "Let Dak ruin himself," Kendall spoke up.

Logan nodded "You know Layla. You know how she is with relationships the guy always messes up and she doesn't forgive easily."

"If that's true," Carlos said "Then why do you want to date her James?"

"She's always come back to me. Even with all the mistakes I've made with her, she's always come back."

"Then you need to make up with her if you want any chance of getting her back," Kendall sighed.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

WITH LAYLA

"You sure I can't convince you to go to dinner with me?" Dak asked her.

"Maybe some other time, but I've been trying to get ahold of my brother for a while and he's not answering. I need to go make sure he's ok."

"How about I come back with Chinese and maybe ice cream after you talk to your brother?" Dak suggested while pulling into the Palm Woods parking lot.

Layla nodded her head and kissed his cheek "Sure that sounds great. Just call me when you're back."

She got out of the car and walked through the entire lobby of the Palm Woods and the pool deck searching for her brother, but couldn't find him anywhere. She found Camille reading a script and walked up to her. "Have you seen Logan?" she asked Camille who thought for a while.

"Yeah, I think he was going up the stairs to the roof," she answered.

Layla thanked her and ran the stairs to the roof. She got to the top panting and gasping for air. "There…there you…are," she panted as Logan looked at her funny.

Logan stood up from the ledge and walked over to his sister. He rubbed her back and tried to help open her airways. "Lay, you know you're asthmatic. Do you have your inhaler?"

"It's…it's in the…room."

After a few minutes Layla got her breathing under control. "You ok?" her brother asked.

She nodded and looked at him "What are you doing up here?"

"Just…thinking," he sighed sitting down.

Layla sat down next to him "About Tracey?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well…yeah. I mean she's been gone for a week and you have been moping around like Linus without his blanket."

Logan laughed a little but still looked at his feet "It's just, I really miss her, I mean…"

"Well I would too if I was dumped for a concert."

"She dumped me because of Griffin's daughter," he looked at her confused.

"That was an alibi," Layla sighed "She couldn't bear to tell you, the tour is a long one and she didn't think you guys could make it through."

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Logan laughed not believing her.

"No Logan, I'm serious, she was afraid of a long distance relationship."

"That is so stupid!" he barked as she looked shocked. "We were dating before we moved here and she was going on all these tours and we Skyped. I don't get why she would do that, I thought she loved me?"

"She does, but that's not the real reason. It's James' fault," Layla sighed.

Logan laughed "Now that I believe."

"James sent her a nasty text saying that he couldn't go out with me because of you two, so she broke up with you. When in fact Dak showed up and it kind of screwed you guys over. You should call her."

"I don't know if she'll even answer me. I already tried when Mercedes broke up with me."

"She'll call back. Tracey's just being Tracey." She smiled as Logan laughed.

"Thanks Lay," he smiled hugging her. She got up and made her way to the door leading to the stairs. When she noticed her brother wasn't coming she turned around and looked at him.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll stay here for a little, it's nice out," he smiled still sitting on the roof ledge.

"Be careful, and please don't fall. I don't know what to tell mom if you fell." Logan laughed with a nod and Layla opened the door making her way down the stairs. The bottom door opened and shut making a loud echo in the hall. Layla shook her head and continued. She desperately needed to stop watching all those horror movies no matter how funny her brother's reactions were.

When she got to the second floor she ran into James, both were silent for a second and Layla moved to walk around him. Before she could actually pass him he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she said calmly not even sparing him a glance.

"We need to talk," he replied just as calm.

"I have nothing to say to you, nothing at all."

"Layla, I've been talking to the guys and they think we need to make up."

"Oh so the guys…not you…want us to make up. Their idea…not yours, how convenient."

"Layla just…"

"Don't finish that sentence. We don't need to talk about anything."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Layla looked at him for the first time "Did Mr. Self-centered say sorry?"

"Layla, stop, I gues you were right, I'm jeal-j-jeal-jeal…"

"Say it, James."

"Jealous," he struggled as she laughed. He smiled at the sound of her laughter "It's been a while since I heard that. James was slowly leaning towards her, Layla hesitated but started moving her head towards his. When they were centimeters apart her phone rang out and Layla looked down. James sighed angrily at the distraction.

"Hello?" she asked holding her finger up to James.

"Where are you?" Dak asked as she bit her lip.

"On the stairs, making my way down, I was talking to my brother sorry," she laughed as James looked at her funny.

"Well I'm missing you." Layla let out a soft aw, forgetting James was in front of her.

"Well I'm on my way." Dak laughed as said goodbye before hanging up.

James stared at her coldly. "Dak?"

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily as James' face became harder.

"Well go to him," he mumbled letting her arm go.

"James he's my boyfriend," she told him before gasping "Fake boyfriend, fake…"

"WHAT? Oh my God Layla you like him?"

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Answer the question."

"I don't have to do anything," she barked as he grabbed her shoulders slamming his lips onto hers. The forced kiss felt odd and unwanted to Layla and she pushed away. "Don't do that again," she whispered looking at her feet.

James felt his heart fully break at those words. Layla walked down the stairs and slipped on the last step scraping her knee on the floor. She gritted her teeth and walked out the door into the lobby. She walked out onto the pool deck and saw Dak laying on a pool chair, and she walked over to him. He looked at her and smiled. Layla gently smiled back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she smiled sitting down.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally," she coughed the tears away.


	29. Confusion

Ok so this is long overdue! I'll hopefully start updating faster now that I have like a month off of school. Anyway I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favored, and followed this story. I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I try and I do take everyone's reviews into consideration. So please let me know what you think.

I would also like to thank Pokemonrul432 for like half of this chapter. I was stuck and he really helped me out so thanks for that!

Last thing, I only own Layla. Enjoy!

P.S there's going to be a little note at the bottom of this chapter so please read.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Oh my God, what happened?" he sat up taking his shirt off placing it on her knee.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she finally cried.

"Layla, you can tell me," Dak said soothingly as she sniffed.

"Fine, it's James. He's jealous and he won't admit it and then I really pissed him off."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No God no James would never hurt me. I slipped on the steps, but he's angry because he found out what I've been hiding," she sighed.

"You've been hiding something?" Dak laughed as she grinned. "You can tell me, can't you?"

"Well...I could tell you, but showing you would be more fun," she smiled leaning up and kissed him. Dak returned the kiss back leaving the two in a tight lip lock. She pulled back and smiled. "The old fake relationship turns to a real one?" she bit her lip as Dak sat back on his deck chair his hand placed on her cut.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Dak smiled looking at her. After they sat on the pool deck for a while Dak picked her up bridal style and took her back to her room, the apartment was empty and after placing her on the couch he grabbed an ice pack. "I'm gonna go now, I'll..."

"Don't go, please?" Layla smiled as Dak nodded and sat next to her gently placing the ice on her knee. She jumped a little but he grabbed her hand to calm her down, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything," she whispered kissing him again. The door opened and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in their mouths dropping instantly as they froze in place. Layla and Dak jumped off the couch and looked at them.

"Well look at the time, I really got to get going, I had an awesome time Layla."

"Yeah me too Dak, so much fun," she blushed as the two walked to the door. "Wait, your shirt," she added as Logan's knees began giving out from under him.

"Keep it," Dak responded before face palming himself. She waved as he ran down the hall and onto the elevator. Layla slowly walked in and closed the door. The click of the lock sent the boys into a frenzy crowding around her.

"What was that?" Carlos barked.

"That did not look fake," Kendall added.

"You and Dak, almost going to second base," Logan coughed.

"We didn't make it that far," she laughed innocently.

"His shirt was off Layla, that could have led to our room!"

"Well it didn't," she pushed passed them.

"What if James saw that?"

"So what."

"So what?" Carlos chirped, "so what? James is the one you love, and your best friend."

"I don't know if I love him," Layla sighed sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"She means she fell for Dak," Kendall gasped as she turned away from them.

"You guys wouldn't get it," Layla sighed walking for her room.

"Try us," Logan laughed grabbing her and pushing her on the couch. She stared up at the three of them not saying a word.

"Ok, fine, Kendall you're right, I do like Dak. Are you happy," she snapped as Kendall smiled at being right.

"I'm satisfied, anyone want to go to the pool?" he smiled as Carlos grabbed his collar.

"What happened between you and James?" Carlos asked.

"He's being a total jerk and he's being jealous, I just can't take it. We were having a semi-normal conversation in the stairwell then Dak calls and he gets all pissed off."

"Wait, you were talking to each other without yelling?" Logan asked surprised.

"I know, right? Anyway he's taking this 'fake well not so fake anymore relationship' out on me," she sighed.

"What do you mean 'not so fake anymore'?" Carlos asked as Layla sighed in aggravation.

"It means that she and Dak are actually together," Kendall looked at him as Carlos nodded finally getting it.

Layla laughed and looked at them "Are you guys mad? Look I know it's not James, but…"

"If your happy, then I have to be happy," Logan sighed hugging his sister and cutting her off.

"What about you guys?" she asked the other two.

"I'm with Logan," Kendall said.

Layla smiled and turned towards Carlos. He looked at her then asked "What about James? Will you guys still be friends?"

"I've hurt him, I know that I have, and I want to still be friends with him, but I don't know if it's possible, anymore."

Carlos nodded "I guess I'll be happy for you too."

Layla got up and hugged Kendall and Carlos before walking into the bathroom. She poured a little peroxide on her knee and grit her teeth at the pain before placing a band-aid patch over it, she clenched Dak's shirt and stared at it for a little and then looked at her reflection in the mirror smiling a bit. She sighed and laid down in her bed allowing herself to fall asleep.

_**Layla giggled as a little girl ran past her. Her dark brown curls bounced as she ran from her mother. "I bet you can't get me mommy!" the little girl taunted. **_

"_**Kenzie! Be careful don't run too far ahead."**_

"_**Layla, Baby Doll let her have her fun we can see her she's fine," her husband said wrapping his arms around her waist.**_

_**Layla sighed "I guess your right." She turned around to kiss him, but it wasn't who she thought it was. "Dak?" the brunette asked confusedly.**_

"_**Baby what's wrong?" he asked running his hands through her curls just like James use to do.**_

_**Layla backed up "I uh…I thought you would be someone else."**_

_**Dak laughed "Who else would I be Lay?"**_

"_**I thought you'd be James," she whispered looking down.**_

"_**Why would you think that? You two haven't been friends since we started dating. Don't you remember?"**_

"_**I…I guess it's a little fuzzy."**_

"_**You need to sit, you were like this when you were pregnant with Mackenzie," Dak told her sitting her down on a chair.**_

"_**Wait, pregnant? Mackenzie?"**_

"_**Yes, our daughter's name and you're pregnant with our second child right now we found a week ago. Are you feeling ok?"**_

_**Layla looked up at him "What happened after we started dating?"**_

"_**Well we dated for five years and then got married. You went to school here and now you're a pediatrician. I'm still singing and acting…"**_

"_**What about my friends?"**_

"_**The only one you talk to is Logan and even then that's rare."**_

"_**What do you mean? How?"**_

"_**You chose me over them and they got fed up with it so you guys constantly argued and you ended quitting the band and becoming a doctor. Whenever they called you, you ignored them."**_

"_**No…No not my friends that's…that's impossible."**_

"_**Layla it's ok you've made new friends. You were fine without them until you brought them up."**_

"_**Mommy," the little girl ran up to her "Is everything ok?"**_

"_**Yeah baby everything's fine," Layla said turning towards her daughter. It wasn't the daughter she imagined before yes she looked like Layla, but her eyes were chocolate brown instead of the beautiful hazel they were before. She began crying "This is wrong…"**_

"_**Layla what's wrong?" Dak asked trying to comfort her.**_

"_**Everything! I…I just need some time to think alone." She ran into the house and found a music room. Layla locked herself in there and sank down against the door allowing herself to cry. **_

Layla shot up from her sleep. She noticed it was two in the morning and looked over at her brother sound asleep. "Logan!" she whisper shouted. He didn't stir "Logan!" she whispered again. This time he stirred, but he didn't wake up.

Sighing Layla stood up and grabbed her pillow. She walked over to her twin's bed and whispered again "Logan!"

Again he did nothing. So Layla grabbed her pillow and hit him until she heard him say "What the hell Layla!"

"Oh good you're up, I need to talk to you." She said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Layla it's two in the morning can't this wait six more hours?" he said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"No," she said quietly allowing her tears to fall.

Logan sighed and sat up. He looked at his crying sister and motioned for her to sit next to him. Layla gently crawled into her brother's embrace and let all of her tears fall. Logan rubbed her back and asked "What's wrong?"

"You know how I have those dumb strangely realistic dreams?" Layla asked. Logan nodded so she continued "I had another one, this one I saw a little girl again, the same one from my other dream. This time she was different, everything was different, it felt wrong."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"At first I thought it was the same little girl so when the guy put his arms around me I thought it was James, but it wasn't. It was Dak."

"And you were upset by this?"

"Not really, I was extremely confused. He told me I stopped talking to you guys and became a doctor and when I saw the little girl she didn't have James' eyes they were Dak's. I know it sounds stupid, but looking at the girl with brown eyes, it didn't feel right. I don't know what it means."

"Layla do you love Dak?" he asked.

"Well no, I don't know him well enough or have dated him long enough to love him?"

"Do you love James?"

Layla hesitated "I…I don't know."

"Layla you can't string these guys along. James is not going to wait for you forever…Ok he might, but that's because he really loves you."

"And that's what scares me. I don't know if I can love him as much as he loves me."

"So you're saying Dak's a safer option."

"No…yes…I don't know!"

"Layla, you don't have to know everything right now, but I think you need to tell James this."

"Logan if I tell him this he'll take it the wrong way."

"And if you don't, you might lose him forever."

Layla sighed "When did you turn into mom?"

Logan laughed "I called when you were asleep, those were her words not mine."

"You should have taken the credit Logie," Layla laughed.

"I'm going back to bed, you should do the same."

Layla shook her head "I'm going to watch some T.V. my mind's too jumbled right now." Logan nodded and watched his sister leave the room. He rolled over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Layla stood on the ice alone. "Maybe Tracey was right," Layla sighed skating to the exit. **_

_**"Never say my sister is right," an all too familiar voice called in the darkness. Layla turned with a small smile and looked around but didn't see anything. "No, your not hearing things," James laughed skating into the light. **_

_**"I thought figure skating wasn't in your shoes?"**_

_**"They aren't baby girl, but I would do anything for you." **_

_**"Hey," Dak's voice echoed in the arena. Layla's smile grew a little bigger as a feeling of anger rose toward James. **_

_**"Layla you love me, you always have," James grabbed her hands and she looked at him closely. **_

_**"Oddly enough, this doesn't feel the way I wanted," she said softly pulling her hands away. "I'm letting you go James."**_

_**"Why?" he pleaded as Dak came from behind her. **_

_**"I'm in love with him, I'm sorry, but let me go, find a nice girl."**_

_**"You are the nice girl."**_

_**"I'm not your girl, you are a great friend James, but I can't do this anymore this is going to ruin our band if we ever broke up."**_

_**"We wouldn't break up Lay." **_

_**"You say that now," Layla clenched Dak's hand tighter. "I can't believe I'm saying this, I love him." James looked at her like she was insane. "Find someone else," she whispered before kissing Dak. "Your my best friend and I want everything to be the way it was, before we 'tried' dating, forgive me?" James shook his head frantically as Dak and Layla disappeared into darkness.**_

_**"I love you baby, girl," he screamed but no one was there.**_

James sat straight up gasping for air. He was going to strangle that famous pop star for stealing Layla from him. Shaking his head he went towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water. James noticed the T.V. on and he walked up to the sleeping figure on the couch. He looked at the small brunette curled up facing the T.V. Her slightly tanned skin seemed to glow against the light of the T.V. and her long dark brown curls were thrown into a high ponytail. Why did she have to be so pretty? Why couldn't she have just been normal looking, maybe then James wouldn't have fallen for her. Figuring she needed to get to sleep on her own bed James gently shook Layla "Layla, you need to get up."

Layla slapped his hand away "Tell Gustavo I'm sick or something I don't want to go into the studio."

"Layla it's four in the morning, why don't you just get up to your bedroom and sleep there?"

"What?" Layla asked before opening her eyes and looking at James. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he responded back "Go up to your room."

Layla tiredly nodded, but stopped and turned back towards James "Can we talk?" James shrugged and sat down on a bar stool. "Look…I don't know where to start," Layla sighed sitting next to him.

"I need to tell you something," James said grabbing her hands. Layla looked up at him and waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath "I love you Layla. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the moment you shoved me down onto the ice."

"James," Layla whispered "I…I don't know if I can love you the same way."

"I can wait, dump Dak and we…"

"James I'm not going to ask you to do that. Do I think Dak and I will be together forever? No." James felt his heart beat faster. "But, I wanna give him a shot. I've put you through so much pain."

"It's worth it."

"No it's not, it's cruel and I've been stringing you along…I wanna be selfish and tell you to just wait it out, but as a friend I can't do that."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe it's time for you find a nice girl."

"You're the nice girl Lay."

"A better girl, someone who won't do what I'm doing to you right now."

"Layla…"

"Can we just start over, pretend that this never happened?"

"No! I'm not letting you go Layla."

"Why?"

"Because Layla, you're the only girl who gets me completely. I can open up to you and you don't laugh or make fun of me."

"I can still be that for you, but if we keep going down this road…I'm worried we won't be friends anymore."

"That's not true."

"James…I don't deserve you. I have been an awful person lately and you deserve someone so much better than me. I want you to be happy, and don't try and tell me that you are because you're not. I'm constantly breaking your heart. I want you to be with someone who won't do that to you. I want you to find someone who can fix everything I've screwed up in that wonderful big heart of yours."

Neither of the teens said anything after that. James nodded his head "If that's what you want."

"I want you to want it too."

"I don't I want you, but that's obviously not going to happen. I'll see you tomorrow Layla."

"James please don't get mad at me for this."

"How am I supposed to react? I just told you something I've been hiding for ten years and you tell me to find someone else."

"You're making me sound like a bitch James. I told you I want you to find someone better than me someone who actually deserves you."

"I'm not making you sound like a bitch Layla, because you're being one. If you truly wanted me to be happy you'd break up with Dak and be with me."

"Then I wouldn't be happy."

"I can make you happy Lay! I swear."

"And maybe you will someday, but right now that's just not an option. Regardless of if Dak and I are dating or not we still have to keep up that appearance and seeing you secretly wouldn't be fair to you. If I were dating you I wouldn't want to hide it. I would want to show the world I that I was dating you. I would want to show the world…" she trailed off.

"Show the world what?" James asked. Layla shook her head. "Whatever," James said storming off to his room.

Layla stared after him with tears falling down her face. The brunette quickly tried to wipe the tears, but they just kept falling. "Show the world how much I love you," she whispered to herself before heading back to her room.

* * *

Ok so here's the little side note I was talking about. I have a lot of ideas for Layla swimming around in my head, but they don't fit the story well. So I was thinking about doing a series of One-Shots with Layla. Tell me what you think, I don't want to write a story no one will read so let me know either PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!


	30. Everything Will Be Fine

Here's the next chapter. I only own Layla. Let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30

When she woke the next morning it was around noon. The sun was shining into the rooms from the open curtains. Layla looked at her phone and noticed a note from her brother on it.

_Layla,_

_So I tried waking you this morning, but as usual you wouldn't wake. I even tried opening the curtains you just threw a pillow at me then fell back asleep, I bet you don't remember that. Anyway, come find me when you get up I wanna talk more about last night. _

_Logan._

She yawned and walked out the room. "Good afternoon," Layla yawned as Mrs. Knight turned around.

"Afternoon Layla."

"Where is everyone?" She couldn't stop yawning.

"Well I think Carlos and Logan are at the pool, Kendall and James are in the lobby, and Katie...is somewhere," she thought as Layla laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm off to the pool," Layla smiled walking for the door.

"Don't forget to tell everyone, lunch's in an hour."

"Ok, we'll be back in an hour." Layla walked down the hall and onto the elevator. She got to the main floor and saw Kendall sitting on the back of a chair, his feet on the seat. "I don't think you're supposed to sit like that," she chuckled as Kendall nudged her. "Just want to say, lunch is in one hour, and it smells so good," she said as Kendall nodded and looked at James who just rolled his eyes. "Oh real mature. So I see we're back to fighting again."

"You should know, queen of immaturity," he mumbled as she faced him.

"Come up with that one all on your own? Must have taken hours," she sarcastically clapped as Kendall looked at James.

"Well it's better than what you said."

"When?"

"Two seconds ago and I quote 'Oh real mature'," he said in a high-pitched voice as Layla crossed her arms.

"I don't sound like that."

"You do to me."

"Stop it!" Kendall snapped as both jumped and looked at him "You two are best friends, you shouldn't be fighting."

"Were...best friends," Layla sighed looking at Kendall. James sat up, his eyes bugging out of his head; surprise took over him as he stared at Layla blankly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well obviously we can't get along so I guess we're not best friends anymore."

"You were the one who told me to move on and find someone else. You have no right to be angry at me."

"No! I told you to find someone more worthy than me, and I'm not mad at that I mad at the fact that you called me bitch last night, best friends don't do that!" She snarled and walked to the pool deck. Taking the empty seat by her brother she sighed in annoyance.

"You ok?" Logan asked as she smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"Couldn't be better, you?"

"We're good," Carlos sat up waving at her as she laughed and waved back.

"Oh before I forget, lunch is in an hour," she said lying back down.

"What happened to your knee?" Logan blurted seeing the bandage for the first time as Layla laughed.

"I slipped on the stairs yesterday and...Dak took care of me," she smiled as Logan began examining her. "Logie, I'm fine, there's no infection, everything is fine, and that's why Dak didn't have his shirt on when you guys got back, we were using it as an absorbent," she said as Logan finally sat back down.

"Want a drink?" someone asked next to Layla as she turned around and smiled. Dak stood blocking the sun with two shakes in his hands.

"Sure, I'd love one," she smiled taking the free shake "I didn't know you would be here today," Layla scooted a little on the deck and looked around seeing all had been taken and Dak sat with her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Carlos and Logan said a bit unenthusiastic. Layla laid her head on his chest before drinking from her straw.

"Well I figured I'd come and pay you a visit," he smiled at Layla.

"It's a lovely and welcomed surprise."

After a while of silence Logan and Carlos began asking Dak random questions, trying to get to know him. Soon enough Logan and Carlos were laughing at Dak's stories. "So you got her fired?" Logan asked trying to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Well no, she quit and it was all an accident. I accidentally spilt my coke on the top of the stairs and she slipped, and got really mad, her face...priceless," he whispered as everyone began laughing. James walked out of the lobby and saw everyone laughing a sinking feeling fell in his stomach and he grit his teeth. He walked out onto the pool deck and stood in front of them.

"Hey, we got to go, Gustavo just called and said he wants us there," he demanded as Carlos, Logan, and Layla groaned.

"Ok, I got to go anyway, I'll pick you up around four?"

"Sounds good," Layla smiled kissing him and then walked into the lobby. Kendall came down and James pushed him into the taxi he called. "So why are we going to Gustavo?"

"I don't know, all he said was he wanted us there to talk."

"Talk? That doesn't sound like Gustavo..." Kendall looked puzzled. They got to Rocque Records and went up to the recording studio.

"What are my dogs, doing HERE?"

"Now that sounds like Gustavo," Layla whispered as Kendall and Logan chuckled.

"James said you called and said you wanted us here," Carlos spoke up.

"I didn't call."

"Oh really?" Layla looked at James sarcastically.

"Well since you're here, let's get to recording," Gustavo said as they began groaning. "STOP IT and get in the booth," he barked as the five of them ran in the recording booth.

"You know we're going to kill you for this right?" Layla whispered to James as the three guys behind her nodded, James smiled childishly and they all turned to Gustavo.

"Well we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your boyfriend," James whispered as Logan looked at them and then Carlos and Kendall.

"I knew it," she turned to him.

"Knew what?"

"You are still jealous, and you know what, I don't care anymore, you're worse than a five year old."

"Oh I'm the five year old!" James barked as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos began backing into the corner.

"Uh-oh," Logan whispered.

"This is not good," Carlos added.

"I'm not jealous, I know what jealous is, and it isn't what I'm feeling," James continued.

Layla scoffed, "Please if you don't think this is jealousy then apparently it takes someone slapping it into your head."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"I don't have to make sense I'm right !"

"I'm not the one falling in love with their fake…"

"He isn't my fake boyfriend anymore we turned it into a real relationship. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe fate doesn't want us together because for some reason every time we get together something goes terribly wrong."

"And every time we aren't together something goes wrong."

"Yeah and it's mostly YOU! You are the one who gets jealous."

"I am not JEALOUS!"

"Shut it, SHUT IT FOREVER!" Gustavo yelled into the microphone causing the booth to become very quiet. He began rubbing his head looking at them like he was going to kill. "Go home before I do something I'll regret, NOW!" The five of them quickly ran out of the booth and out the building. They rode the limo home and everyone went back to what they were doing. Except Layla retired to the apartment. She turned on the entertainment news and watched as Dak's photo appeared on screen.

"_Hi everyone I'm Melissa Hicks and welcome to this special report addition of Fact or Fiction. Fact or Fiction…Is Dak Zevon dating again…that my friends is a FACT."_

A scene from Dak's new movie Varsity Vampire 2 began playing and Melissa talked over it.

"_Dak Zevon took the world by storm with his performances in Varsity Vampire 1 and 2 and his overall good looks. After a few months of being single from his devastating break up with co-star Janessa Ludgends Dak is back on the love boat. Pictures of him and his new girl have recently appeared and I don't know about you, but those two seem pretty cozy to me. So who is this girl that managed to reassemble Dak's broken heart? _

_Layla Mitchell. She is the only girl member in an up in coming band called Big Time Rush. From what we've been told about her, she is a very sweet and caring girl."_

Layla smiled at the complement wondering who said it, but her happy thoughts were cut short by Melissa's laughter. _"If this girl is that sweet she will never stand a chance in Hollywood or against Dak's fans. As cute as those photos are let's face it they will not last a month. Until next time I'm Melissa Hicks."_

Layla shut the T.V off, and decided she officially hated Melissa Hicks. A knock sounded through the apartment interrupting Layla's thoughts."I'll get it," Mrs. Knight said walking into the living room and soon opened the door. "Oh Dak...I don't think now is a good time, she isn't too happy right now, can you come back later?" she whispered as the boy began nodding.

"No, it's fine, you can let him in," Layla smiled and turned around as Mrs. Knight sighed and let him in.

"If you need anything I'm in my room," she said as Layla smiled. "Thanks Mamma Knight," she smiled before running to Dak. She hugged him and then kissed him.

"Someone's happy for no apparent reason."

"No, I've been really stressed lately, James is driving me up the wall, I hate Melissa Hicks, and…I don't know what to do," she sighed sitting on the couch.

"Well we can talk about it."

"That's just gonna make things awkward and we don't want that," she shook her head as he laughed and sat next to her.

"Ok, we can just sit here," he added.

"That sounds like a good idea," she yawned placing her head on his chest.

"So you hate Melissa Hicks?"

"Yeah she said I was too sweet to make it in Hollywood and that we wouldn't last a month."

"Well her opinion will change once you start getting interviewed, she was like that with me at first too."

"Well I still don't like her," she yawned again before falling asleep. Dak turned the TV on while Layla slept in the same position.

"Oh great your here," James sighed when he opened the door and saw Dak sitting there.

"I don't know what your problem is, I don't know what I did, but dude your hurting Layla," Dak whispered to not wake her up.

"I don't like you, that's what you did," James mumbled walking toward his room.

"That's a lame excuse," Dak laughed turning back to the screen brushing Layla's hair.

"Your relationship was set up by Griffin, it's not real don't you get that," James spoke up as Layla groaned trying to stay asleep. Dak slowly lifted her head and placed her on the couch and walked toward James.

"In the hallway, now," Dak grumbled as James laughed and walked out and Dak followed closing the door behind him. "Listen, James, yes this was originally set up as a fake relationship to get YOUR band publicity, I get that, but as we started hanging out, she fell for me and I for her, this isn't fake anymore. All I'm asking is for you to face the facts and call it a truce, for Layla," Dak said silently as James nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Call it truce huh?" He shrugged and clenched his fist. Before another word was said James punched Dak in the right cheek, causing him to hit the floor.

"What the HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Dak barked getting up raising his fists. He swung clocking James in his rib cage soon the two were at it swinging left and right. James got hit in the nose hearing a small crack he grabbed it feeling blood drip out; luckily it wasn't broken. He came back tackling Dak but Dak was equal his strength and shoved him off he grabbed James in a headlock.

"WOAH!" Kendall yelled as the elevator door opened. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos ran over to the two teens fighting and Kendall and Logan pulled James as Carlos pulled Dak back.

"Let me go," James barked struggling to get out of the boys grip.

"Calm down and we might," Kendall barked as Carlos let Dak go who calmed down instantly.

"Can you be any louder, I'm trying to..." Layla gasped at the scene as she opened the door. "What the hell is wrong with you," she grabbed James shirt as Logan and Kendall let go and backed away.

"We should get some ice on your eye, now," Carlos said quickly pulling Dak into the apartment quickly closing the door behind them. Layla shoved James into the wall still clenching his shirt.

"Answer the question James, what is wrong with you?" she grit her teeth as James' eyes widened.

"We are meant to be together and everyone gets in our way."

"I thought we cleared this up James, maybe we aren't supposed to get together," she sighed letting him go.

"You said you didn't see you and Dak together forever."

"I know what I said and I meant it, but think about this James, what happens when we get into another HUGE fight, and believe me we will, what happens to our friendship then? It's gone, and then it's weird between the guys because we can't be in the same room. And we ruined the band. Everything is fine with Dak and I; can't you stop being so selfish for once and be happy for me? There is someone better out there for you than me, you just have to look for her." James sighed looking into her green eyes that had a few tears starting to surface.

"Friends?" he caved as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Friends..." she answered, but slowly raised her hand. James heart dropped faster as his hand connected hers for the handshake. "You know you're my best friend, I would do almost anything for you," she smiled walking for the door as James stood there staring at his feet. She put her hand on the doorknob and looked at him with a sigh and ran over and hugged him. James smiled a little as they laughed and she let go before walking into the apartment.

"Is it safe?" Kendall asked as the two walked back into the apartment.

"Really?" Layla glared.

"Well you get scary when you're angry," Carlos laughed.

"That's because I have you four knuckle heads as friends." She rolled her eyes. Layla sat on the couch next to Dak. "Let me see it," she said quietly lifting the ice off his eye. The swelling had already began to lower but it started to discolor. "Keep the ice on it," she demanded as Dak laughed.

"Yes, Doctor Layla," he mumbled with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, do you want to be presentable or have paparazzi capture you with a shiner?"

"Ok, maybe you're right," he laughed as she got up.

"I'll be right back, I need to do something real quick," she smiled walking into her room. She pulled her songbook up and opened to a clean sheet. Just as the pen touched the paper the book was pulled from her hand. "Logan, give it back."

"You have company over," he laughed closing the book.

"Oh stop acting like mom, and give me my book, I just need to write it down before I forget."

"If it's so good you will remember it after Dak leaves," he smiled as she stood up.

Logan ran out the door and into the living room throwing the book to Kendall.

"Keep away?" he asked as Logan nodded, Kendall looked at the book and realized what book was in his hand. "Thanks," he groaned to Logan before running for the door at the same time Layla ran out of the bedroom.

"Take it to the lobby," Carlos screamed following after Layla. Kendall got on the elevator and it closed right before Layla could get on. She turned and ran to the stairs, which Carlos had been already running down.

"You feel up to keep away?" Logan asked Dak who smiled and put the ice on the coffee table and ran out behind Logan and James. The elevator doors opened and Kendall screamed as Carlos stood in front of him before passing it to him.

"Don't scare me like that," he yelled as Carlos ran onto the pool deck.

"Carlos, give me the book!" Layla screamed from the doors.

"No running in the lobby," Mr. Bitters yelled as James, Logan, and Dak ran past him.

"Over here," James yelled running toward Carlos when someone pushed him, he fell in the pool surfaced and glared at Camille who smiled and ran toward Carlos.

"I've got it," she screamed as she stood in front of Carlos.

"Are you on our team?"

"Of course Carlos, why wouldn't I be?" Camille asked softly as he looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you push James?"

"To prevent him from running into me," she blushed.

"Carlos NO!" Logan yelled as he handed it to Camille. Camille laughed and ran toward Layla.

"Thanks," Layla said when the book was inches from her hand, but Kendall pulled it from Camille's hand and tossed it to a wet James, who tossed it to Dak, but ended up throwing short, the book began falling toward the water and Dak dove in. Raising his hand and catching it before it hit the water causing everyone to sigh at the same time.

"Dak give it back," Layla begged as Kendall waved to throw it to him.

"What do I get in return?"

"NO!" Carlos barked.

"Well?" he asked as she thought about it.

Layla bent down close to him "What do you want?"

"How about a little swim?" he smirked.

Layla looked at him confusedly. Dak tossed the book to Kendall and pulled Layla into the pool. She shrieked at the coldness "That wasn't funny!" she yelled hitting him on the shoulder.

The four boys were laughing. Dak climbed out and high-fived the others "Ok that was awesome!" Kendall laughed.

Dak reached out his hand the same time James did causing both boys to look at each other. James nodded and stepped back much to everyone's surprise. Layla grabbed onto Dak's hand and allowed him to help her out of the pool "Don't think this makes up for pulling me into the pool. I'm still mad at you."


End file.
